


To Save Them All

by CrazyGirl1992



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 91,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl1992/pseuds/CrazyGirl1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that President Snow held secrets as one would hold close a loved one. His biggest secret as been nding herself back in her 12 year old body, Katniss Everdeen is faced with reliving the entire war all over again. Will her allies believe her? Can she change anything? Will an old friend became a new love? Will you dare to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

  
The rebellion has long since been over for the citizens of what used to be known as Panem. The years have been hard on the renamed Republic. It was now in the middle of one of the harshest winters the country has seen in decades. Winter was especially rough toward the village known as District 12. The district was once home to roughly fifteen thousand people only a few years ago had suddenly dropped to a couple hundred of survivors. Their home that once reeked with poverty and starvation burned to the ground only to rise from the ashes. Newly built houses scattered across the land replacing the once cheap and rundown houses that stood in their place. The hub was rebuilt into a bigger marketplace where trucks arrived weekly with good from the other districts.

  
The years since the rebellion allowed the districts to not only rebuild but thrive with inter-commerce. Now the capital was not where the largest piles of food head straight to, but rather rationed out throughout the country. Rebuilding had been a struggle, the newly appointed President could be heard praising the remaining Victors for engaging the people to be a true part of the new government. It could be said that without the victors coming together, the country would have collapsed.

  
On the outskirts of the town a young woman stood in the middle of the meadow. A meadow full of young trees and lush green grass covered in snow like a comforting white blanket. Once this piece of land filled her with hope only by the end of her seventeenth year to serve as a graveyard of a massacre. The massacre leaving survivors unable to identify them all upon their return. Tired eyes scanned the lush grass that grew over the mass destruction. Each grave was marked with a flat silver tombstone curtesy of the new government, to properly mourn the dead. One of the few benefits of winning a war she wanted no part in. If one had told her that snow would come to be a great comfort to her, she would have laughed in their faces.

  
It was only now remembering the past these tired eyes could never forget, filled with overwhelming guilt for each death. Eyes that belonged to someone who was simply surviving. That the woman could realize the double edged beauty of nature. The only thing that remained the same was nature, the cycle of seasons like clockwork. Nature would survive even when people trampled upon it. And so did District 12 it seemed. Katniss’s home had grown over the past few years. The war was won yet while they survived were they living?

  
_“Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._ ”  
She sang softly, starting at the grave before her. Her hands softly touching the granite.

  
**Peeta Mellark**  
**Beloved Victor, Son, and Friend**  
**Our Boy with the Bread**

 

_“Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._ ”

  
Winning didn't stop Peeta having to fight himself to keep his love for her, to be desperately fall in love all over again. Nor did it stop her depression. Fighting her natural instincts as they found their way back to each other all over again. Haymitch could never stop drinking, even when every morning he would swear to Katniss that this was the last drop. Annie could never stop crying and Johanna could not stop her habit. Yet for all the good that came, the good failed to stop the Capitol from destroying her all over again. Nothing could stop the fact that Peeta was now dead. Sweet, Loving, and Kind Peeta dying from long lasting effects of the torture he endured while in the hands of the Capitol.

"Oh Peeta" The young woman whispered, starring at one of the only stone markers among the vast amount of unmarked graves.

  
Katniss sat in front of Peeta's grave wishing that she could whisper all the things left unsaid. Her wish of seeing his children run among the trees in the meadow. His arms wrapped around her while they played real or unreal. Finally she whispered her wish that he simply could have lived. Her beloved Peeta who fought so hard to get back despite being hijacked, who slept beside her keeping nightmares at bay. The man who still loved her even if she was never able to love him the way he loved her. With Peeta it felt natural, he was just so good and pure that she always felt she never deserved his love. At twenty-three she doubted if she would ever know the answer.

  
“Miss Everdeen?"

  
Turning around she found a young girl in the newly made school uniform, staring at her feet nervously. A girl no older than thirteen, another Prim, made Katniss's heart pound with a whole new round of guilt.  
'She's so young,' Katniss thought. Turning her attention toward the younger girl Katniss smiled gently, "Yes?”

  
The young girl looked up at her swallowing her nerves before muttering, "Representatives from the Capitol have sent me to fetch you, Ms. Everdeen.”

  
“The Capitol?” The tall brunette questioned causing the younger girl to flinch at the thought of making the victor upset.

  
“Your presence is needed at the meeting," The young girl stuttered. Katniss sighed inwardly holding tightly onto her annoyance. Katniss looked up at the sky muttering quietly to herself. Minutes passed before she deemed it necessary to respond to her young messenger.

  
Starring at the young girl Katniss smiled gently, “What’s your name?”

  
The girl looked up, “Felicia. Felicia McNair.”

  
"You can go home now Felicia. I'll be going shortly" Katniss replied. As she made her way through the fence that was no longer broken with cracks. Without electricity running through it the fence with a gate for those who wished to visit the dead, the fence was no longer a boundary simply something to keep young children from getting into trouble.

  
“What the hell do they want now?”

  
**XXXXX**

  
The path back toward the Victor's Village was silent. She knew exactly where this meeting would be held. The only place that one certain victor was even allowed after one particularly bad Remembrance Day. Katniss strolled leisurely onto the path that would lead straight toward Haymitch Abernathy’s place of residence. Before she knew it Katniss was storming through Haymitch's home through the hall straight toward the study to find said meeting taking place.

  
_'If this is some plot to send me to therapy so I can go on a Mockingjay mission…'_ She thought. After all the last time they attempted to recreate the Mockingjay it got rather ugly.

  
_*Flashback*_

  
_The newly elected President stood at the head of the table along with Plutarch, Haymitch and a few higher ranked District 13 members. It was exactly one year from the end of the rebellion. A messenger was sent to fetch the Girl on Fire. Causing Katniss to immediately go into what Gale would affectionately call “Hell Kat Mode.”_  
_In this frame of mind, she was not only her sarcastic, pessimistic self, but she could be even more lethal than when she was simply angry. No when she was like this she stalked her prey, watched for anything that would detect fraud and of course where exactly her mentor's drink of choice was._

  
_"What a pleasure," Katniss greeted her voice cold detached and wary._

  
_"Ms. Everdeen, I realize that due to recent events this is rather unpleasant but I plead that you listen. With the new government you're needed now more than ever." Plutarch stared causing said girl to set her sights on him._

  
_"Peeta just died from the aftermath of his time as a prisoner due to your decisions. Now you want me to become the face of this new government after I already helped win them over for the second time!" Katniss roared seeing as the man before her gulp. She knew he never liked being on the side of her anger, he was a player to the highest degree. He would do whatever it takes to make what he thinks needs to happen, a reality. A mere puppet to whomever he claims loyalty to._

  
_"Katniss please! All we ask is that you get help. You're grieving, you've lost so much but you have responsibilities you must get back to. You have to help the government check in on the people. You're the one they want to see; they need to see that their Mockingjay is thriving. That they only need to be patient everything will get easier once we are fully off the ground and running."_

  
_'They need a poster child,’ she thought as her body started to break down from all the anger surging her body._

  
_“You’ve had a year to get off the ground! If you want to check in on the people get the people you told them would represent their needs. Isn't that what they are there for?” Katniss seethed. She stared down Plutarch watching as he seemed to shrink. The young woman turned toward Haymitch slamming his drink into himself grinning silently as the liquid soaked his clothes._  
_“I warned you. You are all a bunch of idiots” Haymitch chuckled darkly._  
_Damn them all._  
_*End*_

  
'Better not be that shit again' the young victor thought, as she entered Haymitch was the first to spot her.

  
"Hey Sweetheart," greeting her with his usual drawl.

  
"Haymitch," Katniss greeted stiffly. Haymitch struggled not to show how she unnerved him with her steel like anger.

  
“Now Ms. Everdeen we called you here because of what we found below the Capital," Plutarch spoke softly; fully away of how the young victor before him behaved when angered. Especially with the people that were around her currently. Katniss to his surprise didn't scoff or even appear angry rather she was staring at him.

  
"Katniss, President Snow was clever with what he decided to hide. What we found not only would offer an escape during a revolt but help him regain control," He continued oblivious to the blank look the girl was giving him.

  
"So Snow had a few ships hidden?” Katniss could hardly see what these men were excited about.

  
"No Sweetheart. We found a machine that Beetee has now confirmed that this is the machine we read about within his files. A sort of time machine I guess we could call it."

  
"English," Katniss stressed at the murmuring Plutarch.

  
"Sweetheart listen to what he said. A Time Machine if you can believe that," Haymitch said softly near her ear keeping a hand firmly on her arm.

  
“ _Time Machine? Really_ ” She thought with skepticism.

  
After all the events over the last few days it was a wonder that Katniss had any energy left at all. The Girl on Fire was running on pure adrenaline. She broke out into laughter wrapping her arms around herself. Laughter that seemed to come from a mad woman with no way out of her constant suffering but the people in the room knew better. Haymitch knew his sweetheart while hardly complete was simply disbelieving. He had to make her see it was legitimate. So he handed her the file.

  
"Sweetheart, I know this seems unreal. But this is very much our reality read the file darling," He murmured in her ear.

  
The file was large filled to the brim with papers. Katniss felt the weight concluding that the project was obviously well funded. Facts upon facts combined with its research was written out within the file. Katniss could barely understand most of it. However one thing was clear. It was created to send one person into the past, for Snow to go back and maintain control to stop any rebellions that he deemed threatening.  
_'How ironic…. We weren't threatening eh Snow?'_ Katniss thought thinking of how he died as she killed Coin. She would have put an arrow through his head but he was already dying, after effect of poisoning himself for years what use was an arrow to the head? She continued to read through the file, it was clear the limit of the machine was one person, and the most it could go was as far as roughly as the traveler's first year of life.

  
"This is real…" She whispered to herself looking at her mentor for confirmation that she was not indeed mad, like Annie.

  
"Yes, Sweetheart" He murmured.

  
"Who's going?" It was a simple question but how could they possibly choose someone?

  
"No one yet. We still need more proof," One of the district 13 members spoke up. Katniss forgot they were even there.

  
"Let me go," Katniss pleaded shocking those in the room that she would actually sound that genuine in this demand.

  
"Sweetheart we have no idea what to expect or what will happen to you or your past self for that matter," Haymitch answered gulping down more alcohol.

  
“Fuck what happens to me Haymitch! I'll sit here and form plans! But I am the one who is going! I have to save Peeta, Finnick…everyone I can" She roared even if her voice did not go above a whisper.  
Haymitch sighed pulling her into his arms, holding her steady as they have a silent conversation. They were alike that way no need for words or even contact but sometimes a hug even from the drunk was all she actually needed.

  
"Katniss this is dangerous," He murmured.

  
"I have to protect them, all of them.” She rebuked.

  
"Snow will see you as a threat. He will still be in power."

  
"I'm no longer sixteen 'Mitch. I can handle it" Katniss promised. They pulled apart to look at the rest.

  
Katniss eyes were set, everyone who even looked her way saw one thing. Determination.

  
"Have it ready within the week."

  
**_XXXXXXX_**  
Departure

  
District 12 was quiet even after eight years of recovery. Katniss Everdeen sat next to her former mentor while Beetee hooked her into the Capitol's machine. The machine was surprisingly easy to relocate. Snow's secret project stood tall and as the color of snow, a giant rectangle made out of the supplies that created the underground District 13. She spent most of the last week going over events and Snow's pattern of attack. Katniss knew more about Snow than anyone should. Beetee spent the week going over the files and how to work the blasted machine that would hopefully change all their lives.  
Beetee nodded at her signaling that it was time. She took a deep breath and squeezed Haymitch's hand and stepped into the open door of the white machine.

  
"Now Katniss there is no way to tell for sure where you will land, or if you'll appear in your old body. Give me a time range of where you want to land. I'm sorry there is nothing else I can do" The older victor informed her.

  
"Between the 70th and 73rd Hunger Games."

  
Everyone to her surprise pressed three fingers to their lips and lifted them toward her. Tears filled her eyes, the rebellious District 12 goodbye…

  
' _Should have known_ ' Katniss thought irritably unable to help the ache in her heart, these people, people she learned to love won't be the same. They won't be hers when she awakens. But they will become hers again. She was sure of it. Because she would become their Mockingjay once more only this time no one is going to be playing her as a part of their games. She was just a survivor before, a selfish survivor, because surviving despite it all was all she was good at. Not anymore.  
Today she would become hope. Their hope that the fight that she was about to begin could be won. That there will be no more Victors but rather winners. Yes, she would give them hope.  
“ _Maybe I’ll even have time to be a pain in the ass”_ She thought.

  
**XXXXXXXXX**  
**Alright so this is the semi-rewritten chapter. Some chapters will have more changes than others if you recognize this story.**  
**Lots of Love,**  
**CrazyGirl**


	2. I Volunteer?

Chapter 1: I Volunteer

If one were to ask what time travel felt like Katniss would tell them that is was like falling asleep. One moment in one place the next everything is in some way different. It wasn’t the smell of the mines that woke her up. Not even the sound of her mother in the kitchen. Rather it was the soft breathing of her younger sister that brought her to the world of the living. Opening her eyes dirty blonde hair was all she saw as she found herself next to a much younger Prim. Katniss found her hands shaking as she carefully brushed aside a strand of blonde hair from the girl’s sleeping face. The first thing she noticed was how small Prim was, her skin covered in dirt despite being the cleanest child Katniss knew. Her breathing was shallow but there all the same. A small gasp caused her to turn around toward the door.

  
Katniss looked over to see a wide eyed younger version of herself before her. Her mind did not echo a single thought instinctively she reacted. The older Katniss quickly swung herself off the tiny bed covering her younger self’s mouth making a shushing motion with her own. The moment their hands touched a golden hue surrounded them as Katniss felt a strange pull. The hue died down as the 23 year-old Katniss opened her eyes to find she was alone. Looking around her old room felt bigger than it used to. Taking a deep breath Katniss pulled herself away from her precious younger sister forcing herself into the small bathroom.  
Her younger self was staring back at her with wide eyes full of recognition in the small mirror. A sudden pain erupted in her head, her hands flew up to try and massage the pain away. A lifetime of memories replayed in her head. Flashes and voices echoed in her head as details began to blend together. Katniss did not feel herself side down the door onto the bathroom floor. Her breathing was erratic; her brain slowly became aware of her surroundings allowing the traveler to gain control.

  
Standing up to look herself in the mirror; Katniss was displeased with how much shorter she was now. Finding her dark hair in knots had Katniss searching for the single brush they owned. Effie’s shrill voice echoing in her head about appearances and the importance of never allowing them to see her look less than perfect. Silently she winced as she brushed away the knots slowly. Once her hair was untangled she made quick work of braiding her hair into one long French braid. Calculating quietly in her head from the age her body seemed to be adding in the younger Prim.

  
_'This must be after the bread most likely around the 70th games'_ she thought to herself as she saw the healing wounds on her hands from beginning to use her beloved bow. That meant Katniss herself must be between the ages of twelve and thirteen. Taking a closer look at her appearance she would have to guess she was in fact twelve. Katniss sighed deciding to try and get some sleep. Idly wondering if in her current condition her nightmares would still plague her.

  
Sighing she decided she had to at least try if she woke Prim up she could simply wave it off as a small drop of fear over her impending reaping. Watching the younger girl sleep, Katniss thought over what she was about to do. How was she going to do this alone? She didn't know. All she knew was that it would most likely be her going into the games earlier.

  
“ _I have no memory of who the Head Gamemaker is let alone if I can get more than one person out of that arena alive… I'll just have to wait until Mr. Crane gets his job'_ Katniss thought.

  
“Katniss?” A small voice murmured causing her to turn her attention toward the noise. Smiling she entered her shared bedroom to find Prim sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Quickly the older girl sat alongside the younger rubbing her back.

  
“Hello Little Duck.”

  
**XXXXXX**

  
A few hours later Katniss found herself grabbing her bow ducking under the broken section of the fence. She crept along the dirt floor of the forest only to find herself not alone.  
_'Wait. This can't be…. Gale?_ ' Katniss thought as she stumbled upon a snare. A snare set up so complex she knew of only one man capable of such an intricate design.

  
"You're a little young to be out here," A voice called out. Turning she found a younger Gale starring down at her from a tree. His dark hair fell across his eyes almost covering the amount of dirt Katniss knew lay all over him.

  
“Look who’s talking," She replied raising her eyebrow challenging him.

  
_'Gale…'_ She thought sadly, he was still her partner, her best friend. After the war Gale had left without saying goodbye. Not that Katniss would have even thought of speaking to him when Gale had been assigned to another district. That was the first time Katniss realized just how far they had grown apart.

  
Gale even at fourteen reminded her of a grown man. She could guess his age by looks alone due to a lack of posture, Gale only started to stand tall near his 16th year when girl’s would finally flock to him even if he never paid them a moment’s attention. Despite the attention Gale was always more focused on taking care of his family neither of them having much of a choice in the matter. Gale however has always at least looked as if he was an adult. There he was nearly 6 feet tall with the typical Seam look of dark black hair and stormy grey eyes. Katniss's eyes softened, until she saw him she never knew just how much she missed her old hunting partner.

  
_'I can only hope he doesn't lose himself in the rebellion again.'_

  
His eyes roamed over her small twelve-year-old form in recognition. Katniss internally sighed knowing exactly where he remembered her from. The night their father's died then later when the Mayor collected the grieving families to bestow a 'token' of appreciation from the capitol. If she did the math correctly it would have been almost six months ago. Only a few months ago Peeta had thrown her burned bread to feed her family. Then in another month or so the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games would take place. Well she better make the most of her time, hopefully without Gale ever developing a crush on her.

  
"You know it's illegal to hunt," He teased ruffing up her hair. While his tone of light his body was tense as Katniss knew he was worried that she would tell about his illegal hunting activities. He was seeing why she was out past the district border. She would have thought both of them being out there they would have seen that if one told the other was going down. Oh… maybe she was oblivious after all.

  
"We'd both be in trouble then. I guess it's a good thing we are in this together huh?" She raised her eyebrow challenging him to say that no they were both on their own.  
"I guess it is Ms. Everdeen."

  
"Katniss."

  
"Gale,” He replied.

  
They nodded to each other and Gale asked her the one thing that made Katniss breathe a sigh of relief.

  
"Do you know anything about snares?"

  
She would never admit how lovely she found that his grin was the slightest bit crooked and made his whole face to light up.  
**XXXXXX**

  
A week later Katniss found herself walking with Prim toward the Baker's shop at a time she knew Mrs. Mellark would not be there. Ah there he was her boy with the bread.

  
"Peeta," Katniss found herself speaking raising her voice softly in order to catch the blonde's attention. She could have laughed at the shocked look on his face.

  
"KKatniss" He stuttered shyly causing Prim to giggle. Katniss smiled before turning to her sister nudging her toward the cakes.

  
"Go ahead look around."

  
Once Prim was gone she turned her attention toward her boy with the bread.  
"Thank you, for what you did a few months ago. You have no idea how grateful I am. You gave me hope during a very dark time in my life," She murmured quietly unsure of how to tell him just how much he meant to her. How much that one act of kindness created a domino effect in her causing her to become strong and provide for her family? Katniss did the second out of character thing today by wrapping her arms around him softly. Peeta was in shock she noted as he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

  
"You have nothing to thank me for."

  
Katniss smiled softly. "My boy with the bread," was whispered so softly Peeta thought he misheard.  
"Prim! Time to go. See you at school Peeta," Katniss called softly waving goodbye as she led Prim out the door.

  
During the school day she would make an actual effort to simply nod his way in greeting while she walked in silence with Madge. Madge Undersee, her first friend, noticed the change pulled Katniss in close and questioned.

  
"You and the Baker's son?" She whispered, Katniss noted that by her tone she was simply curious as to the sudden inclusion of another person in the oldest Everdeen's world.

  
"He is a friend," She replied softly holding onto her emotions.

  
Emotions that threatened to overwhelm her at the slightest turn because to be back here was mentally overwhelming. Very night she woke up to nightmares that thankfully didn't leave her screaming anymore. No just left her heart broken and cold. However, Katniss would not waste the opportunity she was given. She would save them, especially Peeta. Her mission came first saving all their lives came first. She could not lose herself in grief over the losses of the people she held dear. She had to project them, even if they were not hers. They were still them, and she would protect any version of them she could.  
Madge nodded going back to eating her packed lunch. They sat in silence like usual, a silence Katniss never thought she would have missed. She did. While thinking over her first friend and enjoying the silent companionship they shared she noticed Peeta heading their way.

  
"May I sit here?" His shy, kind voice asked.

  
The girls shared a look before nodding their consent making room for him at their small table. Katniss smiled at them both as the three finished their lunches in quiet. Katniss soon found herself day after day sitting with both Peeta and Madge during their small break between classes.

  
**XXXXXXX**

  
"I'm scared," Madge whispered confiding in them on the day before the reaping. Peeta sighed his fist clenched against his side. While they were right to be scared the chances of them being reaped were slim but still there was always that chance…. Such as what happened with Prim. Katniss had been back in the past for one month, a month before the 70th reaping would take place. Within that month Katniss had regained her friendships with Madge and Gale while speeding up her friendship with Peeta by years.

  
Peeta looked toward Madge compassion in his gaze, "We all are Madge. But this is only our first reaping we probably won't be picked."

  
Katniss stayed silent as she watched her two companions. There was not much she could say other than what they already knew. She felt their eyes turn to her knowing Katniss had started to gather food for her family, thus giving her one more chance of getting picked.

  
Katniss held her hand softly before saying "Madge it will be okay. I promise." Madge attempted a smile as they all fell back into silence.

  
The bell rang signaling their lunch period had come to an end. Peeta smiled softly as he offered an arm to each girl being the perfect merchant’s son. Madge giggled taking the offered arm while Katniss rolled her eyes before leading the two back to the classroom.

  
That night Katniss found herself with Gale. It surprised her how quickly he became her Gale again. Together they talked about the reaping, about how the odds still were not in their favor. It was like how it was before she turned sixteen, before the 74th Hunger Games… before she fell for Peeta. Later that night laying down next to Prim, Katniss found herself sleeping without worry or nightmares plaguing her dreams once. It was exactly what she needed to prepare herself to start actively being a major change within the district and eventually across Panem….as much as she hated it she had to go back into the games.

  
**XXXXX**

  
Prim woke up from her nightmare at sunrise. Katniss wrapped her arms around her sister whispering softly into her ear gently brushing her blonde hair away from her face.

  
"Little Duck don't be afraid"

  
"They called your name!" She sobbed into Katniss's shirt causing Katniss to hold her breath hating that eventually she would be volunteering to save someone else. But Prim wouldn't understand. How could she? All she knew was that her big sister would be forced to fight for her life.

  
"Little Duck listen to me. It's my job to project you right?"

  
"YYes," it was said so softly Katniss kissed her forehead in silent encouragement.

  
"Well then as your big sister I will do anything I think needs to be done. Including going into the games even If it means volunteering in your stead."

  
Prim cried into her shirt harder whimpering soft cries that she hoped that would never happen. That morning she went to hunt with Gale. Neither one of them spoke about the upcoming reaping. Although Katniss caught Gale looking over at her in worry. As usual they split the game they caught and traded at the Hob. Katniss then gave her mother the remaining meat then went to bathe. The tub was small, dirty and water already becoming cold. Because boiled water only remains warm for so long once taken away from a source of heat.

  
Her mother seems aware enough to braid her hair and leave some clothes from her merchant's daughter days. Katniss lets out of a sigh looking down at her soft blue skirt and simple white top. She looked like Prim during her own reaping. Her mother and Prim held each other barely able to even look her way as they walked toward the Justice Building.

  
Katniss could barely remember this day in the past. But there was Haymitch drunk off his ass. This caused Katniss to smirk and inwardly laugh at her mentor.  
_'Oh Haymitch you have no idea what you are in for_ ' She thought smugly. It would bring her such joy to annoy her mentor again. And then there was Effie Trinket, their escort from the capitol, she stood on the stage this year wearing bright pink everything from her hair to her ridiculous high heels.

  
Once the annual propaganda video about why the games are important she began her usual speech.

  
"Welcome! Today we are gathered to decide who will be the tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

  
At this Katniss has to hold back laughter as Haymitch comes stumbling across the stage over to Effie mimicking her capital accent. While Effie slaps him away Katniss looks around for Madge, Gale and Peeta.

  
"As always Ladies first!" Effie's voice rings out as she stands next to the girl's tribute bowl where sticks her hand circling the papers until she grabs one.

  
"Megan Thorn!" Katniss searched for this year's tribute to find another twelve year old girl who stood there white as a sheet as Effie edged her on to come onto the stage. Before Katniss knew it she raced out of the crowed of twelve year old girls and shouts out.

  
"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

  
Katniss couldn't believe what she heard coming out of her mouth. But it was too late the crowd went silent starring at the little girl who just volunteered for another little girl, they were the same age! Katniss could hear Megan gasping backing away in tears holding onto her family and Prim who cried into their mother's skirt.

  
Effie's surprised voice broke upon seeing who volunteered. Katniss knew she couldn't believe that one of the youngest possible candidates would volunteer for another of the youngest.

  
_'Yes Effie a baby volunteers for another baby_ ' Katniss thought touched that even now Effie had a kind soul despite her capitol upbringing. Well most of the capitol seemed kind if it were not for the fact they were used to children murdering one another for the sake of entertainment.

  
"What's your name dear?" She asked kindly.

  
"Katniss Everdeen."

  
"Ah I bet you did not want your friend to take all the glory!" Effie's voice was false and Katniss knew her escort was lying about what she thought. Katniss decided that if she was going to be a damn Mockingjay she might was well start now.

  
"No. I just didn't think that a twelve year old girl should have to fight to the death and I knew everyone else was scared so I decided that it might as well be me."

  
Effie smiled while saying, "Oh you sweetheart you just wanted to get into the arena!" Laughing off the girl's obvious disobedience, Snow would be watching her now she knew.

  
"Now Boys next!" Effie carried on grabbing a male tribute's name causing Katniss to catch the eyes of both Peeta and Gale glaring at them to dare try and volunteer. They had to stay safe, Gale could hunt he was needed here. Peeta poor sweet Peeta would be a comforting influence to everyone she vowed to try and keep him away from the games this time around.

  
"Dylan McNair!"

  
Katniss scanned the crowd of boys to find an 18 year old making his way to stage, his face screaming calm but Katniss could smell the fear on him. Oh he would make an interesting ally.

  
'I was not going to go into the 70th Games but I could not let that girl just walk into her death.' Katniss thought as she tuned out the rest of the speech and as they were about to shake hands she spoke up.  
"Um… Ms. Trinket I have something I want to do for my district and the capitol. A token to remember us by if we don't make it" She said so softly making sure her eyes were wide and innocent.

  
"Oh of course dear! What is it I'm sure the President would be most pleased at your bravery!" Effie gushed. Katniss stood at the middle of the stage looking at everyone and tapped a beat a soft beat as she began to sing.

  
_**"Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill.**_  
_**While his daughter hid and watched,**_  
_**She dare not breathe, she was so still.**_  
_**Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,**_  
_**Abraham's daughter raised her voice**_.

  
The crowd gasped, no one expected a song about defiance let alone slaughter. Effie looked pale and Haymitch well Katniss knew she just earned his respect all over again. Despite knowing that Snow was somewhere in his mansion now officially plotting a way to have her killed, for singing, singing a song not of how she will miss them or about a secret love or love for the country but a song that held a note of defiance. A song about a girl who would defy her maker, that was dangerous. Katniss knew she definitely had a target on her back now, knew Haymitch knew and she knew that all the other victors would begrudgingly respect her.

 **_Then the angel asked her what her name was,_ **  
**_She said, "I have none."_ **  
**_Then he asked, "How can this be?"_ **  
**_"My father never gave me one."_ **

  
_'Come get me Snow. You can't hurt my family if you want me to participate in your dirty games_ ' Katniss smiled as peace keepers suddenly came dragging her away.  
And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter,

  
_**Abraham's daughter raised her bow.**_  
_**"How darest you, child, defy your father?"**_  
_**"You'd better let young Isaac go.**_ "

  
Her people, District 12 all at once pressed three fingers together and lifted them toward the direction the keepers were dragging her away. She smiled…. Who knew in order to lite a spark all it took was a little attitude and wanting to protect another life?

  
As she waited for her family to come and say their goodbyes she closed her eyes to keep the tears away. She was going back into the arena… A knock as heard and she turned to find her family rushing through the door. She took them both in her arms and gave them the exact speech as last time. That Prim can sell products from her goat and that no matter what do not take any extra food once she was old enough. That Gale would help them that Madge and Peeta would look out for them. Next Madge came running through holding something tightly in her hand. The Mockingjay pin that her aunt wore to her games with Haymitch. Madge held her promising that she would help her family in any way she could, to take care and then handed her the pin. The gold pin with the blood of her friend's dead tribute of an aunt stained into it. The small thing would become the single most important object that connected the past, to her as well as a steady connection to everyone she cared about. Katniss smiled when the pin was once again on pinned onto her shirt.  
Gale came next hugging her tightly promising to take care of her family. That she knew how to hunt, give them a good show that's all they want. Katniss nearly cried as he walked out the door and Peeta came in silently pulling her into a tight hug.

  
"Katniss"

  
"Peeta"

  
"You have to win" He whispered as they stayed in their own little world. Just Peeta and Katniss together again. Katniss closed her eyes and smiled softly.

  
"I'll try."

  
With that she kissed his forehead and whispered "Peeta Mellark you are one of the most important people in my life. Just please be safe and happy. That is my wish okay?"

  
"My wish is that you're safe and sound. You keep your end I'll keep my end deal?" He bargained smiling softly.

  
"Deal."

  
Once she was alone she played the game she started playing all those years ago.

  
_'My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am a 23-year-old in a 12-year-old body from the future. I volunteered in the Hunger Games again. My only mission in this life is to protect everyone else no matter what. Snow let the games begin.'_

  
**XXXXXXXXX**

  
**A.N: Well that's the end of the second chapter! What do you all think? I'm trying to honor the characters and keep them in their real personalities but move them along to a better ending than the totally tragic and sad ending we had.**  
**Review!**


	3. Girl on Fire

Chapter 2: Girl on Fire

Upon boarding the train Effie started her long speech about their schedule and despite how short their stay that at least they could enjoy all the finer things the capitol has to offer. The dark haired girl fought the urge to roll her eyes from her spot on the armchair next to her fellow tribute. Dylan had kept his eye on their mentor, Haymitch who had strolled in obviously drunk off his ass.

"Congratulations," Haymitch muttered taking a swig of a dirty looking bottle, his voice raised up slightly in an almost capital accent.

Katniss risked a look toward her other tribute, fighting an eye roll as the boy looked ready to get into a brawl. ‘Once a Haymitch always a Haymitch’ She thought with a smirk quickly switching to a shrug when she caught her fellow tribute’s eyes. It took time before anyone spoke.

"When do we start?" Dylan asked after a moment, a moment he spent watching Haymitch walk more like a peacock than Finnick ever did.

"What's your hurry? Slow down enjoy the refreshments while you're still alive" Haymitch drawled twirling his bottle like a wine glass. Oh dear her mentor was drunk, not good not good at all. Katniss spotted a knife at the table. Perfect… perhaps a repeat will be necessary after all. Reacting exactly as Katniss thought he would, Dylan having enough of Haymitch's attitude attempted to snag their mentor's liquor away.

Haymitch narrowed his eyes pulling his drink closer to himself and neatly pinned the younger boy onto his own chair with his foot almost choking Dylan by the throat. _'I was wondering where all his skills went_ ' Katniss thought laughing silently.

She knew that years of drinking at Haymitch's level would eventually any chance of keeping his skills honed as they once were. Dylan looked shocked, scared and slowly sit up as not to poke a sleeping bear, the bear in this case being his drunk ass mentor. Soon Effie made another appearance, her pink hair almost blinding Katniss.

"Food is ready! Come along dears. You to Haymitch."

'You'd think they were a married couple by their tones alone' Katniss internally laughed. Oh Haymitch and Effie together…. Now that would spread the capitol rumor mill. Making their way toward the table the knife Katniss spotted early was laying on the table untouched, this is where Katniss decided to sit. Exactly like last time sitting right next to a rough and semi-drunk Haymitch. She fingered the knife in her hand softly keeping a trained eye on the man before her.

"You want advice? Stay Alive. See now that's some good advice…"

Stab!

Katniss flung the knife almost lazily right between his fingers on the hand that lay on the table. Effie screamed about the table jumping out of her seat panicking.

"THAT WAS MAGHONY!"

"Damn sweetheart, first the song now a knife? Anything else you can do?" Haymitch asked eyeing her with scrutiny.

Dylan seemed to only be capable of gapping like a goldfish. Grey eyes met the stare of even brighter grey ones, her mentor's, grinning wickedly. "Well Sugar, stay sober and I just might show you one day."

Haymitch chuckled so loudly he nearly fell back off his chair. The two shared a grin coming to a silent understanding. _'Well Sweetheart, we may have finally found a winner_ ' He thought.

**XXXXXX**

The sun was high in the sky illuminating the city one building in particular. The home of its president stood out against the many impressive buildings that the citizens call their home. The daylight swept the entire building except for one room. President Snow sat in his plush office glaring intently at the screen in front of him. The room was dark as night except for the small light coming from a small circular disk that showed a hologram. In all the years he had spent in power, nothing like this had occurred. Sure once in a while a person would be called and a fire may be lit. But the fire always soon died out. This one however was different, almost deliberate. The old man’s face showed no emotion, his eyes hard and calculating as his lips thinned as the loop replayed itself.

A single rose twirling in his hand. A small tiny underfed girl stood up on the stage of District 12 was mocking him. The brunette starred directly at the screen as the song left her lips not once faltering. Grey eyes starred at him showing not a single ounce of fear. This tiny girl had mocked him in front of the entire country. How could a slip of a girl stand on that stage not in paralyzing fear but in fact uncaring of her actions. There this girl stood in front of her district not in fear like expected but her eyes showed a determination. While not common, it certainly was not all that rare. It was her actions, movement against the status quo that was so rare. She had mocked the capital. A deadly mistake most never live long enough to even attempt to mend said mistake. He crushed the rose in his hand causing the thorns to dig into his fist. He felt no pain as the thorns pushed his skin as his grip tightened when the girl started to sing once more. Snow stared at his bleeding hand with cold eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen," He snarled.

**XXXX**

That night on the train Katniss Everdeen was woken up by nightmare after nightmare. Sweat covered her body as she fought to get control over her breathing. The nightmare felt so real, real enough that she was sure that she was watching him die again. Taking a deep breath Katniss turned on the replay of the days reaping's. There he was the Capital darling with his peacock smile standing to the side as the tributes names were called.

"Annie Cresta,” Katniss winced as the camera turned to face the girl.

"Phillip McKinnon,” The male voice called out as the crowd cheered louder.

There it was the pained look as Annie's name was called. She already looked fragile probably no older than 17. Katniss felt the tears before she even knew that she was crying. Flashbacks of a wedding, Finnick's cries as the mutts hit into him… She hates knowing Annie was alone with a kid because he had to go with her. He died protecting her when he should have been with Annie, his wife, his one true love. The guilt was too much for the Girl on Fire to bare.

She walked to the bathroom turning the water on the hottest setting. She winced as the water hit her bare back, she rocked back and forth muttering useless apologies. And that was how Haymitch found her, naked with scolding water turning her skin into raw flesh. Katniss stared blankly at the wall rocking back and forth from the steam Haymitch guessed that she was like this for at least an hour. He turned to the watch on his wrist, it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Haymitch cursed turning the water off and wrapping her in a large fluffy towel. He cocooned her in the soft material carrying her back into her room gently. "Sweetheart it's a little early to be acting like a Victor," He grumbled. Silence followed causing him to utter another curse as she continued to mutter before breaking out into heart wrenching sobs.

Katniss Everdeen was all mumblings, sobs and utterings that Haymitch could not catch a word of. He sat her on his lap, the large towel covering her like an enlarged t-shirt. They stayed like this for hours, Haymitch simply being there as she sobbed her heart out.

"Sweetheart are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you."

"You'd never believe me."

Haymitch looked down at the girl before him. She was already playing the part of a victor, something about that just seemed wrong. No tribute was this traumatized before the games Haymitch knew some tributes that of course suffered before even being reaped but never to this extent.

This extent had President Snow's handiwork written all over the poor young girl. Katniss Everdeen made him have to know why a girl who's never entered the games was pulling off the curst of a victor.

"You're already acting like a victor kid, why?" Katniss sighed knowing that her mentor was sober enough to not let this go.

"Fine but don't blame me if you think I'm a lunatic." With that smart ass quip she jumped off his lap walking straight into her closet. In just under a minute Katniss had walked back out holding a letter. Haymitch raised his brow, his eyes never showing his alarm or recognition of his own penmanship.

_' This is some messed up shit_ ' He cursed cautiously taking the letter. He looked at the girl before him who sat next to him curling her legs up under the giant t-shirt she wore.

_Haymitch,_

_Let’s start off with the basics shall we? Yes, you are reading a letter written by a future version of yourself. No this is not some twisted capital plot so shut your mouth and finish reading this damn letter. If you need proof I am who I say, then right after you finished your games President Snow came to you with a certain offer. Declining with an assholeness that solely belongs to you, Snow then had your whole fucking family killed._

_Weapon of choice?_

_Genetically mutated Mutts._

_That enough proof for you boy? If our girl gave you this letter, then it means we are not totally drunk and noticed the differences in her oh and that thankfully I did not totally fuck up and break her trust. And by notice I mean we probably have woken up to Katniss's screams or found her having a mental break down. Not that you haven't had your fair share of those. Listen Beetee and I send her back not knowing what would happen. Or how things would turn out Haymitch you need to help her. The Rebellion while a success, left many dead. We survived but are not living. That isn’t a life, especially not for Katniss Everdeen._

_The future we want to fight for is only going to happen if you help her. You'll need to get the other Victors on her side. Trust in her while she may have the acting skills of a stink bug, her fire is what starts a revolution. Only this time if you do your job right thousands won't die in order to capture Snow. Obviously you must have figured out that she is indeed a Victor. She won her games, the 74th to be exact when she was 16 taking along a young boy with her to the winner's circle. Now depending on what that stupidly stubborn girl does, I have no idea what games you are currently preparing for. I can't explain anything more because it's up to you to help her start changing it._

_Do not let her down._

_Good luck with Spitfire!_

_Haymitch Abernathy_

"Well fuck it that was actually helpful," He growled, who knew that he could be so damn annoying? He heard a small laugh in reply and glared at his female tribute.

"You're from the fucking future huh Sweetheart? Well it's a good fuckin thing we disabled all the bugs the President likes to hide," Haymitch groaned running his hands through his dark curly hair.

"Then you know why I am here." Katniss spoke softly. So softly Haymitch had to strain his ears to hear the ending. "Sweetheart we all have survivor's guilt. It's a guilt you won't ever escape you have to know that."

"But if you had a chance to redo a rebellion that should never have been fought the way it had. To save your friends?" Katniss looked in straight in the eye. Haymitch internally groaned they were already too much alike both grumpy and sullen but hopeless idealists of a better world even if they doubted everyone in power at the exact same time.

"Every fucking time Sweetheart," He watched as a grin appeared on Katniss's face, as much as he would hate to quit drinking Haymitch would. He had someone depending on him now. They sat together in comfortable silence.

“Get some sleep Sweetheart.”

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day the train arrived bright and early to a crowd of apathetic capital citizens cheering the arrival of this year's tributes. This was also the day that Katniss found herself being tortured by her very own prep team. Luckily because she was only twelve years old, never would Katniss had thought she's be grateful for her being younger again, they kept the beautifying to a minimum. Even if that minimum to her prep team was still roughly five separate baths, shaving hair from her legs and arms only, her hair brushed and fluffed while her skin washed and lathered in lotions until they reached their beauty base zero. Katniss gave an audible sigh of relief upon seeing a very much alive Cinna walk into the room. The only capitol citizen that seems to dress and act remotely normal and understated.

It also meant the beauty team would no longer be using her as a rag doll to use how they saw fit.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you," Cinna spoke softly as they stared at each other briefly.

Katniss took a moment to just stare at the man before her. The tribute could vaguely recall this conversation from her memories. As easily as this memory was to remember Cinna’s death replayed in her mind just the same.

"Most people just congratulate me," She replied meeting his stare just as she had the first time around.

"What you did out there was brave," Cinna smiled showing his sparkling white teeth before continuing, "My job here is to help you any way I can. To help you make an impression on the sponsors."

"You're here to dress me up in pretty little dresses."

Cinna grinned, “I’m here to make people see you Katniss.”

"How do you feel about fire?" Cinna asked pausing for a moment as he looked her over.

Katniss allowed the familiar feeling of safety to envelope her as he studied her. Cinna never once made her feel an object, Katniss knew he was studying only to note her appearance rather than desire it. "As long as I'm not burned call me pyro."

"Well for the parade today I want them to see you not just as a tribute from the twelfth district," His reply came swiftly as he continued on to explain his idea in such extraordinary detail that only a true creator could understand.

As if on cue she asked, "Aren't we supposed to dress up as something to represent our districts job? District 12 has always been mining."

**XXXXXXX**

Katniss stood by Dylan both of them wearing pure black suites, dressed as similar to coal as they could without looking crazy. Katniss looked over at Haymitch who stood next to Cinna prepping them for the Tribute Parade.

"Remember smile, make them remember you," He said roughly, more for Dylan's benefit.

She nodded in recognition before motioning that she would be back with a tilt of her head. Katniss walked purposefully toward this year's District 4 tributes. "Hello my name is Katniss Everdeen," Katniss introduced herself first shaking Annie's hand then her fellow tributes. She nearly laughed at how shocked they are as what she hoped passed as a friendly gesture. After all she has never been good at friends.

"Annie Cresta," The brown haired girl spoke softly. Katniss was not all that surprised she want made. She was like Peeta a pure soul. Like all other pure souls, not made for taking place in the games.

She turned to them and smiled, "It's a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can help each other." The Girl on Fire turned around before she could risk the chance of the capitol's sex symbol running into her. She fought back the tears as his fate flashed before her eyes. No she wasn't ready to face him yet. While Katniss knew that eventually she would have to see the bronze haired man.

She would fight like hell to keep that day as far away as possible. Upon returning to her chariot the announcer's voice rang out in warning. "All tributes to their chariots. Start time in five minutes!"

Katniss smiled at her tribute partner as they climbed into the chariot. As soon as the horses started moving the young woman felt the familiar hiss of the fake flame coming to life. Katniss worked with her instinct, as her instinct has saved her life more times than she cares to count, taking Dylan's hand into her own then only to hold them up to the crowd. The said crowd roared in approval as the tributes of District 12 took up all the citizen's attention.

Screams from the crowd reached their ears as they heard chants of "GIRL ON FIRE!" Katniss looked up to the screen showing what was being broadcasted to the rest of Panem, showed with subtitles her being dubbed the Girl on Fire. Dylan laughed looking over at her.

"Well at least you'll be remembered." The chariots continued their pace toward the end of the road. The end of their path was where Katniss Everdeen would see President Snow for the first ti

me since his death along with the death of President Coin. There he was, President Snow standing directly above them staring directly at the District 12 chariot right into the gaze of Katniss Everdeen. Snow's gaze hardened as she smiled up at him her own gaze cold as stone, the president almost stepped back in shock at the gall this girl had. Turning away his gaze swept across the other tributes. Raising his hand he silenced the screaming crowds.

The one thing Katniss failed to notice was that someone else's gaze was on her. Sea green eyes followed her every step starting from the smile she gave sweet Annie all the way to her hardened stare she gave to the cold unfeeling president. Finnick Odair found himself cursing the games once more. The 19-year-old could not believe that this slip of a girl defied the capitol. He only wished that she would have had a chance to live. There was no way for District 12 to have a winner, not with three career districts and the last district having a slip of a girl as a tribute.

There was no way for Katniss Everdeen could become a Victor.

Oh if only he knew she already was.

**XXXXX**

**A.N: Okay so I am almost halfway done re-editing these chapters. I am finding that while I enjoy my version of Katniss, I still want to be more true to her character. I think I am doing a rather good job, but I do digress this is fanfiction and I am not the original author so I can do what I want right? I have double checked the ages of the characters and Katniss and her generation are 7 years younger than Finnick. All the math should be correct if something does not add up please let me know and your reasoning so I can change it. I like to be as accurate as possible.**

**Crazy Girl**


	4. Little Flame

**A.N: Review! It makes my day to hear what you guys think! Current Ages Finnick 19, Katniss 12.**

Chapter Three: Little Flame

Finnick Odair found himself in a situation that he would have never considered before today. “What the hell is he thinking?” Finnick thought to himself. Before him in the mentor's lounge sitting in the arm chair opposite of where he himself was sitting was the District 12's sole living victor, Haymitch Abernathy. He looked different than usual which honestly should have clued him in on that the older victor was up to something.

The 50th Hunger Games winner was dressed in a clean dark colored suit. Black pants and jacket with a crisp clean white dress shirt, and his hair looked like it was shampooed and conditioned! Hell the drunken victor took the time to brush his hair somewhat, Finnick however noticed the biggest change of all. Haymitch Abernathy had no bottle in his hand nor did his breath reek of the bitter beverage he favored. The victor who was best known as "The Drunk" was a hundred percent sober. The youngest Victor to win to date could honestly not believe what he was seeing or hearing.

The things that were coming out of the older man's mouth… "Are you serious? Haymitch one of your tributes is twelve! Twelve for god's sake! She won't last beyond the blood bath" Finnick growled at the older man. Believing every one of his words. After all it was a well-known fact that most of the younger tributes did not last long normally. Hell any other year Haymitch would be agreeing with him but apparently this girl was different.

"Odair that girl is not exactly who you think she is. She'll surprise you but I would like her to have some allies at least in the beginning. As you've mentioned she is twelve. She needs friends" Haymitch sighed rubbing his fingers along his forehead. Sweetheart had been painfully clear about her feelings on allies and especially the district four tributes. Haymitch also saw the way the way the girl looked at Panem’s “Sex God.” It was hard not to recognize the deep grief and torment in those grey eyes.

“Fuck it. Why does it feel like I am playing matchmaker?” He grumbled to himself.

"You act like she has secrets to tell" The bronze haired, 19-year-old young man muttered from his place across the older man.

Haymitch grinned before giving him a noncommittal shrug in reply. “Like you wouldn’t believe Fishy,” Haymitch thought with a grin. Haymitch did not believe Finnick would need much convincing of tagging their tributes together as allies.

If there was one thing the victor was good at, reading people would be it. Just as he saw the struggle in Katniss’s eyes especially when finding Finnick Odair; Haymitch saw the mild curiosity she caused in the other victors especially in the one across from him. Causing a scene at your own reaping after you volunteered for the position would cause a wave of curiosity. Forming an alliance would allow Finnick the excuse to pay attention to the dark haired girl while not ignoring his own tributes. Haymitch smirked, no Finnick despite his certainty of her demise could not pass the chance to satisfy his own curiosity. Even if his excuse was to see if an alliance would be worth it.

"Alright I will think about it. My tributes won't be allowed a part in the Career pack leaving them vulnerable if I agree" Finnick growled. "Trust me Odair that little girl is a whole lot more than she seems" Haymitch grinned cataloging the agitated expression coming from the younger man.

"Let's just hope that they last the first day of training" Finnick muttered eyeing his expensive watch, Haymitch finally saw what the boy was trying to hide. The usually drunken victor stared down at the District Four victor frowning, "Snow has you working double."

Haymitch muttered obscene things causing Finnick to laugh darkly. Shaking his head, the young man replied cheekily, "I'm compensating the sponsors. Apparently the ladies and men cannot get enough of me." Haymitch knew better than to show sympathy toward the younger victor. That same young man hated sympathy with a passion, however that did not stop him from fearing what Katniss knew about Finnick's situation. He gathered that in Katniss's timeline they had gotten close. Haymitch feared the knowledge of Snow's dealings may become too much for her to ignore putting all their hard work at risk. As he feared her plans were, from the bits he could get out, well without a better word suicidal. After a full nights coaching, the man had gotten a begrudging agreement to remake the plans together.

From the bits of conversation, they had between Effie's screams of manners and scheduling, Haymitch had come to a few conclusions. One that Katniss Everdeen was clueless about the way people saw her, just from the stories alone she shared he could tell. Secondly she was horrible at following directions. This made the editing of her half-baked plans a future source for migraines Haymitch was sure. Thirdly without even meeting him Katniss Everdeen has gotten under Finnick Odair's skin. Finnick Odair has no idea that same girl he would brush off as a blood bath victim had gotten underneath his skin. How could he not have noticed it? Despite all the talk of her going to die he still perks subconsciously at the thought of knowing her secrets or the thought of in some way being able to help her through this alliance. Damn that boy was a goner before the games even began! His final conclusion Katniss Everdeen would grow up to be a leader. This quality of hers to lead even on the unconscious level already starting to show. Through Finnick's willingness to throw his tributes away from the Career pack for her, Annie who while not a volunteer is from a district that produces many has shown a willingness to get to know the younger girl and hell even through getting himself to stay sober enough to help her despite knowing the shitty rebellion she described. Haymitch had to grin to himself even that fish boy would soon recognize the leader that girl could be.

**XXXXX**

Later that night the mentors and tributes each found an envelope that held an invitation. The invitation was for a dinner just for the tributes and their mentors. As a change of pace Snow seemed to have decided that the arena was not hard enough now he wanted them to make friends! Haymitch immediately turned his attention toward Katniss who had turned white as the news. Dylan gently touched her shoulder making the younger girl look up at him in terror.

"Don't worry this is just a dinner. Snow's way of telling us he is in charge that he can make this as hard as he wants it to be. No more singing rebellious songs okay kid?" Dylan rubbed her back gently reminding her that this was most likely her punishment for the reaping.

_‘Fucking Snow. Bastard deserves to choke on his own poison’_ Katniss thought vivaciously to herself.

Katniss smiled softly at her fellow tribute before turning her attention back to Haymitch, "So when's this dinner?"

"Tomorrow night after your first day of training. Remember what I told you?"

Both tributes nodded in unison sighing as they sat through dinner. Their escort attempted to keep the conversation flowing but to no avail. Katniss truly appreciated Effie's kind soul, she was someone who did truly care about her tributes despite her nasty role in the games. Katniss could only hope it was in her power to keep her safe from all the chaos she was about to cause. The Girl on Fire racked her brain on what this new event meant or how it will affect what happens in the arena. She didn't even know if she'd be capable of doing what she had planned this early in the game. It was easy to assume that she would get no rest that night. The girl barely heard the small chatter that surrounded her. Her movements were robotic as her thoughts twirled and twirled trying to find the answers she longed for. She didn’t hear Dylan ask what to expect about this dinner, Haymitch’s very audible eye roll or Effie’s exuberant answers filled with all the fluff that was the capital.

“Pass the knife please?” She interrupted the idle chatter, causing the others to look at her strangely. Dylan handed her the knife carefully, watched in awe as she used said knife not to ruin the table much to Effie’ relief but used it as a setting in some weird design on the table.

_“Nope Sweetheart can never pass for normal.”_

**XXXXX**

Early that morning Cinna entered their floor with the prep team up and ready to torture the young girl. Immediately they began to work on her. They eagerly grabbed a tired and cranky Katniss choosing to scrub her raw. The water was near boiling when the prep team dropped their charge into the tub. Katniss hissed as the prep team took a limb each and began to scrub. They poked and prodded her until they were sure she could do no damage until they saw her next.

“I liked these people?” Katniss thought grudgingly as she was toweled off. Cinna then dropped off her training outfit. A simple black shirt and black form fitting pants were given to her. The dark haired beauty sighed at least they weren't attempting to make her look older at least not yet. Even Katniss knew at twelve she would never be able to pull of their ''modifications." She only hopped that Cinna would be able to stop them from attempting to recreate her again.

After getting dressed the young tribute made her way to the living room where everyone stood waiting on her. It was Effie who escorted them down to the training room. It was that moment Katniss suddenly understood exactly how little Rue must have felt. Everyone was bigger, taller and well rougher than she. Having paid little attention to the tributes during the parade, Katniss took a moment to study them. She remembered that last time most of them drowned from the flood. The Girl on fire couldn't help but wonder who made that happen last time. Sweeping the tributes Katniss found the ones from District 4 with ease.

The boy, Phillip, if Katniss recalled correctly was talking softly to a nervous looking Annie. Annie was rolling her hands together softly. Phillip talked her down calmly as if he had been doing this all his life. They never noticed that she was watching them, a trait Katniss knew that could get them killed. Her eyes narrowed examining pre-games Annie, the one who crept up on Finnick Odair. Her brown hair was tied up into a messy bun, the lack of emptiness in her eyes lets Katniss know this Annie while fragile still had every ounce of strength she could possibly be gifted with. She was lean, muscled but filled with untouched innocence. She really was too good to survive the games. Katniss couldn't help but wonder what that meant about herself? Katniss shook her head it was useless to let those thoughts fester. After all she still had a job to do.

"Don't let the Careers in on that your scared" The dark haired beauty spoke softly causing the other tributes to look over realizing she was there.Phillip took a defensive stance next to Annie looking over Katniss as if she was already a threat. Katniss instinctively held her hands up allowing herself to get into a defenseless position showing them she meant no harm.

"Relax. I'm a friend honestly but the other Careers will chew you out first if you give them even an inkling of weakness" The mentally older then all of them girl advised. Phillip relaxed a little before nodding to Annie who looked over at the other girl curiously.

"Why would you want to help us? We technically come from a Career district" Annie questioned from her spot next to her district partner.

"Just because we have to play this game doesn't mean we have to play it exactly how they want us to" Katniss replied her mind spitting out images of Thresh the boy who refused to play by their rules. Annie gave her the brightest smile, so bright that Katniss could see how Finnick Odair could fall in love.

A love that started out from friendship developing ever so slowly despite what happens to her in the games. Suddenly Katniss felt sick to her stomach wondering just how much of Annie remained after she saw her partner beheaded. Did Finnick stay near out of guilt? Or was there enough of Annie left that their love survived? She shook her head softly she could make no guesses when it comes to their relationship she only saw it from the outside, Finnick never really did explain but again he never had to. While Peeta was never the same she stayed just to catch a glimpse of him as a whole again, a bittersweet kind of torture.

Blinking softly Katniss found Annie looking at her with worry etched into her young face. Katniss forced a smile on her face as she suggested training together, make the most of their time. When in reality Katniss used this time to evaluate how best to protect them. Annie proved her usefulness with a trident, she was no Odair but she was pretty good. Even better with tying knots, she ran through them so quickly Katniss could barely name three. Phillip was just as good while neither had any knowledge of plants, plenty on fish and how to catch but not even the basics on plants. Katniss spent over an hour going over plants with the ocean loving tributes. She told them of the plants to avoid, how many plants had multiple uses that one could kill you but if crushed and melted with the correct plants could help ease the pain of a burn. She showed them night lock, the very thing that once saved both her and Peeta. Not that she mentioned that particular part. Katniss couldn't help but laugh at Annie's poor posture while holding a bow or Phillip's frustration about why using fires at night was a bad idea.

"So you want the Careers to find you in the arena at night when you're tired and defenseless?" She argued. Being with them was easy, too easy Katniss couldn't help but want to help them live. They made her feel at least temporarily like she really was a kid again. That was how she spent her first day of training feeling carefree especially when Dylan showed up to join them once they stopped by the trident station.

For the first time in a long time, Katniss could forget. Forget that every night she woke up screaming bloody murder, that Haymitch had started to hold her at night to at least help her get a few hours of sleep. The nights soon turned into all night talks when the nightmares wouldn't leave. Just for one moment Katniss could forget all of that. Everything that reminded her of the games, the rebellion, or even death evaporated before her. It was nice to feel carefree for one moment. Sadly, like all moments it came to an end. The time came all too soon for her liking. And she was dragged by her district partner back up to her floor while he gave her a sympathetic look when she asked why he was dragging her. Telling her Effie wanted to make sure she did not make a fuss so no matter what drag her back to the apartment suite.

"See you later Kitty!" Annie called already attempting to make a nickname stick to her.

**XXXX**

Cinna was waiting for her when the elevator door opened. Cinna gently took her into his arms walking back straight into her room where he braided her hair in the style she had it during her reaping. Then he picked out a lovely red dress for her to wear. It was as If a flame was captured into the dress. The dress had short sleeves with a modest straight neckline. The dress flowed down just past her knees so when she twirled she was a little flame. When she walked back out into the living room said room went quiet. She simply raised as eyebrow and asked "What?"

It was Haymitch who chuckled "Look we have a lady in our mists! Where's Sweetheart little lady?"

Katniss glared at her mentor as her partner just shook his head, "One day you're going to drive boys insane with that pretty dress and when you shoot them for opening their mouths!"

Katniss snorted in reply, "I don't deal with boys. And who says I'll be alive along enough for that to happen?"

This silenced the room as Haymitch and she shared a look. That look took place of a whole conversation that only the two of them understood. His said that she needed to lighten up a little while hers snarled that she never had time for hormonal boys before what makes him think she'd ever give them a thought now? Haymitch internally chuckled from what he could see even if she didn't want the attention she would eventually be getting it.

"Sweetheart let's hope your plans finish up before Snow can sell you" Haymitch thought darkly twirling his drink.

Once all of District 12's mentor and tributes were ready they made their way down to where the party was going to be held. Katniss froze, there before her wearing black dress pants and a freshly laundered white dress shirt stood the one man, yes man, she was dreading to see. As usual he wore his smirk that all the lovely ladies of the capitol swooned over. The newly turned 19-year-old really did have the ladies after him. Katniss sighed her thoughts turning dark, while she would always see him as the man who was her friend, Finnick Odair was still just a boy forced into growing up into a man far too quickly. Especially when it came to uh… certain adult luxuries. Katniss barely noticed Haymitch gently pushing her forward until Finnick was staring down at her with sympathetic eyes and his usual capitol loving charming grin.

"Well if this isn't the Girl on Fire!" He bellowed grinning down at her small frame.

"Well if this isn't Finnick Odair! Have the ladies already gotten their fill of you yet?" Katniss bit. The bronze haired young man only grinned wider hiding his shocked expression like a professional Katniss thought. The grin only turned her stomach, it was his capitol mask.

"Aren't you a little young to know such things? You sure you know what you're talking about little girl?" He asked his eyes hardening slightly the only clue to his real thoughts. "I guess I'm not much of a little girl as you thought"

Katniss turned her comments back to light banter, immediately sensing his need to forget. _“I know you better than you know you think Finnick”_ She thought to herself.

"You're not the Girl on Fire, you are not even on fire at all. You are a flame! That's what I'll call you from now on okay kitten? You'll be my Little Flame" Finnick chuckled cheekily enjoying the flash of anger he saw in her eyes.

"Only if I can call you Peacock. Will you be my Peacock?" Finnick laughed taking his hand out before her turning to Haymitch.

"May I take the Little Flame out onto the dance floor?" Haymitch chuckled, "Only if she lets you Lover Boy"

Katniss only had time to turn her head and glare as her once friend dragged her onto the dance floor. She took the silence as a chance to study him. He looked the same only younger, less Capitol citizens on his bed post. Katniss quickly calculated that he must have only begun compensating his sponsors for at least a few years, Finnick mentioned casually that they started him at sixteen. Probably would have waited longer but Snow made the mistake of waiting before. Apparently a victor committed suicide upon finding out Snow's plan. 'That and he couldn't pass on someone as popular as Finnick' Katniss thought darkly. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed Finnick's voice starting up.

"Why the interest in my tributes Little Flame?" Katniss twirled around him letting him lead, watching other mentors dance with each other or one of their own tributes. Well isn't that interesting… She knew that under tone it was the same as when he offered her the sugar cube.

"I refuse to play by Snow's rules. Especially to the letter. Don't worry Peacock your tributes have nothing to fear from me. Any backlash from Snow I'll make sure can't come back to them."

"Little Flame if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get on my good side. Don't worry Little Flame. How about I make a deal with you? If you win I'll be your first kiss " His voice was so low so sensual, so teasing and mocking Katniss cursed her body for reacting to him at all. Damn his proximity! There was only one thing she could do at the moment. And that was blush.

She blushed still attempting to snarl out, "You wish Peacock. I'm not some naïve girl who has a crush on you that you can patronize."

Finnick chuckled at her flushed face as she attempted to be rude and biting while stomping away. She really was just too cute; He did not let her go. Grabbing her small arms and lifting her up with ease Finnick twirled her around in his arms causing the room to stare. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around his upper body while her flimsy arms wrapped around his neck to prevent him from dropping her.

Haymitch stood across the room watching with his friend Chaff from District 11 and chuckled at how adorable se looked almost as if Finnick and the Little Flame were siblings. The two locked in a stare down never noticed how the whole room went quiet just to watch them interact.

"Katniss" Finnick began before his smirk reappeared on his handsome face, "Relax your secrets are safe with me. You're a peculiar girl but you can consider District 4 your ally. However Little Flame in exchange I would love to know how someone as young seems to know about something as dirty as my job" The last sentence was whispered in her ear causing Katniss to freeze.

"I have no idea what you do Odair. And I don't have any secrets worth your time at least not yet" This she whispered staring straight into his sea green eyes winking.

"Now put me down Fish Boy!" She yelled out loud so everyone can hear causing everyone to chuckle as she jumped down off of him.

Katniss took a deep breath once she was far enough away from him. If she thought she had issues with men getting close to her before, her trouble seemed to have only doubled since coming back. The girl now known as Little Flame quickly made her way over to her allies, Dylan, Phillip and Annie. Who all wore matching grins and were looking between her and fish boy curiously.

She groaned what the hell was she doing? Did she really just flirt with Finnick Odair? God her pre-teen body was not helping her keep a straight head. She could only hope that her presence did not sabotage Finnick and Annie's relationship. As she talked with the brunette, Katniss found herself questioning her every action. A chilling thought went through her mind as Finnick emerged to ask Annie for a dance.

_'Please let me save Annie. Don't let my presence keep her from winning these games. Annie and Finnick deserve to raise their son together'_ she thought.

If only she noticed the sea green eyes watching her all night, then she would have noticed that Finnick Odair already had his sights set on her. Finnick Odair decided as he watched her from his spot next to Annie on the dance floor that his Little Flame had secrets. He was going to find them he decided, turning to attention back to Annie. The girl in his arms smiled before saying something if he was smart enough would have took to heart.

"Careful Finn, that Little Flame might just catch you in her fire".

And catch him she did not that either of them knew it.

**XXXXX**

**A.N: Well?**


	5. Chapter 4: You'll Be Bright

Chapter 4: You'll be Bright

The rest of the week before the arena went on as expected. The tributes spent hours in the training center a day. Trying to push as much knowledge and practice into their heads as one possibly could. For the female tribute of District 12 it was spent going every possibly scenario, this occupied so much of her time that she barely knew what day it was.

That night Katniss found herself back on the roof curled up by the edge looking out at the sky. Tomorrow morning, she would be back in the arena. This time she would be attempting to save another districts tribute…now how will she do that and save herself?

"It's rather late Little Flame. Shouldn't you be asleep in your own bed?" Katniss rolled her eyes as she felt Finnick sit next to her.

"I can't sleep. Something you must be familiar with," She retorted freezing when she felt a warmth cover her knee.Looking down she found Finnick's hand laying on her knee as she knew she would. Finnick smirked at her nudging against her softly.

"See I knew you loved me Little Flame."

Katniss looked away in a fit of laughter before his stare made her look back at him. They shared a look that spoke all the words they would rather remain unspoken. The two sat in silence taking what little comfort they could from each other. Finnick kept glancing over the young girl before him. There was something different about her. Like there was something different about Annie. Annie who seemed to creep up on him with her gentle smiles and deep innocent friendship, Annie who had an inner strength that filled Finnick up with strength of his own to keep going, to keep Annie alive at all costs. Annie who slowly stole his heart something he only recently accepted, she was his sunshine while he sat in hell.

Katniss held a similar feeling of difference. She held a defiance deep in her bones, a silent strength that she held the world on her shoulders but she was still standing. So similar yet so different they were, Finnick saw the leader this Girl on Fire could be even at such a young age. Yet fate had to be cruel and soon she would most likely die. Sighing deeply as he saw her close her eyes, he had to wonder why this girl kept coming to his mind.

He couldn't let her go, a man madly in love could not get a little girl out of his mind. There was nothing wrong with how his mind thought of her, there was nothing inappropriate. Finnick knew the capital at least had not completely defiled him into that type of monster. There was just something about her that struck him, He wanted to protect her perhaps even more than he wanted to protect Annie. He sighed having to accept the fact he could at the very least protect them both while they remained together. He had to hope that at least one of them would him but which one?

It was nearly daylight when Katniss finally truly fell asleep. Her eyes closed and her breathing soft and constant he carried her back to her room. As he laid her down his mind wondered back the night before when they forced her into a formal dress and onto a stage for the interview.

**XXXXX**

_The crowd was roaring in approval as the Girl on Fire walked out in a fiery dress whose edges resembled living flames dancing across her feet, as the strips of red fabric seemed to twirl as she walked. Simple yet life like seemed to be Cinna's signature this year. Her dark hair was swept up into a beautiful bun, Katniss Everdeen was a goddess on fire. No correction she was the goddess of fire tonight and the crowd loved it._

_Caesar Flickerman smiled widely at the girl with his wide smile and flaming red hair to match the occasion._

_"Welcome Katniss! My don't you look lovely" The man smiled, his eyes gentle as if he was trying to sooth a child. Which Katniss thought he probably was if she were in fact still was one. While Caesar was a capital man deep inside he was a genuine human being. Katniss returned his smile wide shocking even herself with being able to at least somewhat act._

_"So Miss Everdeen how are you liking the Capital so far?"_

_"To be honest Caesar its beautiful and the people have been generous and welcoming but I still miss home."_

_"Of course we understand. Speaking of back home that was very brave of you to volunteer for that girl."_

_"It was just something I had to do. She was terrified I knew she couldn't go to the arena."_

_"Why? Was she your friend?"_

_"No not really but I was mentally prepared for the games she wasn't. I had to protect her."_

_The silence that engulfed the crowd was tangible, just as the silence seemed to drag on the crowd cheered for her causing her to give them a soft smile. The show's host held his hand up grinning as the crowd fell deeply in love with the little girl before him._

_"Now Miss Everdeen as you've put it your prepared how did you get that 11?" Caesar chuckled leaning forward closer to her like an energizer bunny. The dark haired girl smiled leaning forward as if she were about to share a secret._

_"Why Caesar I was told never to tell a soul!"_

_The crowd cooed at the cheeky young girl while Caesar asked if she would at least give them a hint at what it was._

_"Sadly no, but I do have plenty of other secrets."_

_"Oh and what secret will you be sharing with us today?"_

_"That I plan to try my hardest out there for my sister."_

_Caesar's expression turned genuinely sad as he muttered "Of course" before gesturing toward the crowd for his next question._

_"And what would you tell her right now?"_

_"I'm going to try Prim. I love you," Katniss smiled hoping it seemed genuine as her tears watered thinking about the little duck who was now alone with their almost comatose like mother._

_And the buzzer went off._

**XXXXX**

As Finnick tucked the young girl into bed he could not help but notice how frail she was. While she was by no means malnourished, she did look sickly. All too thin for a girl her age it was almost as if she didn't even reach puberty. While she was far too thin for his liking her arms seemed strong, not exactly muscled not yet but it was as if she had spent months working hard carrying heavy bags or something.

His mind raced across his memory of the interview. The girl on stage was not Katniss, while the differences were barely there they existed. Katniss was an extremely bad actor Finnick decided but she seemed to already be creating a mask for the public. It was similar to how he dealt with the capital putting on a mask complete with its own personality for the public. The other tributes tried but nothing compared to the girl before him. They were so obvious, their nerves showed, so did the careers over-confidence.

However, Katniss acted as if she had done this for years, she obviously did not like being in the spotlight but she put on a smile and showed an effort, with an air of innocence yet wise beyond her years made the capitol love her. These shocking differences kept nagging at him but he did nothing about it. After all what else could he do? She was entering the games in the morning.

Katniss slept through the night without a single nightmare surprisingly. By the time she opened her eyes Cinna was sitting on her bed looking down at her with a friendly smile.

"Hey there Girl on Fire."

"Cinna what time is…..."

"Go hurry and eat then we have to get ready."

Katniss nodded feeling herself slowly shut down emotionally. Steeling herself for what was to come. Her own way of sheltering herself as best she could. She would become a cold blooded killer in that arena especially if it meant keeping those that mattered safe. That's all a victor was weren't they? Cold blooded killers only they had nightmares instead of fantasies about the bloodshed that leaked from the arena.

Effie gently handed her a bowl of oatmeal explaining Haymitch's orders. She smiled at Effie making an effort to nod as a way of communicating that she understood. She ate her meal lifelessly staring into the bowl trying desperately to make sure that her thoughts stayed away. Not a single thought would be helpful at the moment. Once she finished she handed her dish to her avox and Cinna sent her straight into the shower. She turned the water on hot and sighed in relief as the shower hit her back.

Katniss closer her eyes letting the water wash over her. She long away stopped hoping it would wash the blood off her skin. Gently scrubbing herself clean taking great care not to rub hard enough to cause irritation or for her to get raw. Sighing softly, she began to play the game Peeta had begun.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen and my home is District 12. Real. I was transported through time now I'm trapped in my younger body where I am now taking part of the 70th Hunger Games. Real."

The dark haired beauty choked down a sob as the reality of what was happening hit her. She was going back into arena. And this time she knew it wouldn't be for the last time either. Breathing deeply, she focused solely on her breathing nothing else for a good five minutes. Wrapping a towel around herself where Cinna laid her outfit for the games. It consisted of sturdy, black pants almost water resistant along with a black training top. The arena would be a forest type situation with a huge chance of contact with a major source of water. That's what entering the games multiple times does to you, your able to figure out the arena based on your outfit given fairly well. Cinna knocked on her door, Katniss immediately let him in. They exchanged weary smiles as he led her down to the hovercraft stopping once they reached the ramp.

"He wanted to say goodbye in person Katniss," The designed explained quickly as they shared a brief hug, with Cinna whispering, "Remember I'm betting on you Girl on Fire."With that she was escorted onto the hovercraft and forced into a seat across from the male District 1 tribute.The cocky grin he gave caused Katniss to feel sick to her stomach. She felt his grin widen as she looked away. A nurse came over coldly taking her arm and explaining that she was injecting her tracker.

"Yes we wouldn't want a tribute escaping an enclosed arena" She thought bitterly.

Haymitch met her at the terminal, they stayed silent as they walked toward her departure room. Katniss refused to think about the money spent on making new arena's every year let alone the tunnels below that create the terminals that shove them into the arena in the first place. Inside the room was black jacket, Haymitch grabbed it helping her put it on.

"The arena will get cold at night remember that. I don't know why I'm telling you that," He grumbled knowing perfectly well she could probably mentor twice as better with one game let alone two under her belt. His words caused a smile to form on her face. He was unprepared for her to tackle him into a tight hug so unlike the personality she showed him that at first he took a step back. Haymitch softened as he held her in a very fatherly type of hug. Katniss smiled feeling the positive emotions this contact gave both of them. She guessed that while they always seemed to have a close relationship it would develop into an even more familiar way because of her age this time around.

_"Aww old Haymitch has a soft spot for little girls,"_ She thought happily letting herself have this one moment.

Katniss knew their moment was over so she took a deep breath. "It's pointless to tell you what to do you Brat so just stay the fuck alive okay?" He grumbled at her catching her smile.

"Stay sober and I might," With that she entered the clear tube that would lift her up back into hell. They shared a look as the lift turned on twisting her above the ground.

**XXXXXX**

Katniss breathed heavily attempting to gain her ground as she looked around for her district partner. She found him quickly as well as spotting the two from district 4. The arena was exactly as she expected a forest on one side and a valley on the other. The valley was where a huge dam of sorts lay waiting. And within the forest was a lake, she saw birds soaring the sky through the distance deep within the forest…. Food, water or both lay deep within. The clock appeared alerting the tributes that the games were about to begin.

60 seconds

Katniss searched the cornucopia for a bow. There in the middle was a single bow and a bag of arrows. She needed to get to that bow but how could she when she needed to get the others to safety?

59 seconds

Katniss spared a look at Annie who had a look of nervousness with determination set across her face. This Annie was prepared to fight, this Annie had a young victor that she was in love with or at least cared deeply for to go home to. This was not the Annie she met in District 13, the one whose only link to sanity was when Finnick took her hand and brought her back to the world because that Annie could only cope with reality when he was around. Annie caught her stare as Katniss motioned away from the cornucopia.

58 seconds

Dylan nodded towards her as she mentioned where to meet up once she got his attention. Phillip looked at her almost frozen in shock. Katniss turned grim how was she supposed to save him when he couldn't keep it together?

"Damn it Phillip shake out of it or you're going to be fodder for the bloodbath."

57 seconds

"Phillip," She whispered harshly hoping he would at least see her. Phillip's eyes found hers and Katniss was immediately filled with dread. His eyes were filled with determination. Not a determination to survive. No this was a determination caused by wanting beyond anything else to keep someone else alive. Katniss swallowed harshly hoping what he planned was not what she feared.

56 seconds

55 seconds

54 seconds

53 seconds

The clock was running out and she had to figure out something fast. Getting into a running position she focused in on the distance between her and the District 4 tributes.

52 seconds

It would take her five seconds to get to them. Five seconds was more than enough time for a death blow with the right angle and if another tribute got in range…

51 seconds

50 seconds

She watched as the 12-year-old girl from eleven fidget from her spot. Katniss's hatred for Snow and the games only grew with each glance of the young children gathered around for this slaughter. Katniss sighed keeping her footing sturdy and light as she angled herself toward the direction of her allies. Katniss felt Annie take a nervous step to readjust her footing. "Good" She thought fearing for a second that Annie would step off her place too soon and be blown sky high for all of Panem to see.

30 seconds….

20 seconds….

10 seconds…

The air suddenly felt thick as the tension rose throughout the longest minute of her life. Katniss found herself having to watch her adrenaline shot up throughout her body.

0

**XXXX**

The air felt numb as a cannon fired signaling the games have begun. Katniss immediately ran for the tributes of 4. She felt Annie grab her hand upon reaching the older girl. Together they ran toward Phillip who upon running past had saw a tribute attempt to aim at Annie. Phillip locked himself into battle with the tribute already fighting for his life.

Quickly she got Annie of the middle of the bloodbath as they watched the male tribute from District 2 easily get the better of Phillip but as hard as she tugged Annie would not budge. Annie gasped as Phillip yelled at them to run. Dylan had finally reached them and the games had been going on for two minutes.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Cannons fired left and right as the tributes started to fall, Dylan grabbed both of their hands and started to pull quickly giving Katniss the bow and arrows from the cornucopia.

"Let's get out of here," He muttered.

Then it happened the one thing Katniss feared would be the cause of losing Annie's sanity. They were surrounded a few feet away from Phillip as Katniss protected Annie while Dylan covered their backs. Katniss found herself shooting an arrow into a tributes heart as two more cannons boomed.

Boom!

Boom!

"PHILLIP!"

Katniss turned to see Annie frozen in fear just a step ahead of her as the District 2 male with a small sword beheaded her District partner. Blood was everywhere as the telltale cannon boomed. Katniss watched as Annie fell apart in seconds, the huntress having to drag her away as Dylan dragged Phillips body with them. Within minutes they heaved through the forest searching for shelter. It was only then that Katniss noticed that the tribute she killed had actually met her target, Dylan. His shirt was stained dark as the wound on his chest bled.

"Don't. I'm fine," Dylan muttered as they half walked and half dragged the dead body and spaced out girl to shelter. They finally reached a cave one similar to the one from Katniss's own original games.

"Why drag his body?" Katniss questioned while somewhat glad she could now give Phillip at least a somewhat proper goodbye, still worried about how seeing the body was affecting Annie.

"I know you Katniss you would want to at least do something to say goodbye," He groaned sitting against the tree outside of the cave having Annie look around the cave. The blank stare she received was enough for her to know that Annie was going to have to hide for the rest of the games. She would protect her at all costs but Annie survived once on hiding that skill will help them survive this time around.

"Let me see," Katniss asked softly watching as her partner twitched in pain barely able to breathe properly.

Annie sat in a corner of the cave where she could watch them, curled up and not truly there. But Katniss noticed that she responded to them, she was there she knew what was going on only she was not able to break free the nightmare of Phillip's death will replay in her mind over and over. Katniss shook her head there was no time to think about Annie's mental health when Dylan's physical one was quickly losing its battle. The girl on fire sighed as she cut off his shirt to see just how deadly the wound was.

The knife was imbedded deep into his body, Katniss could probably get it out but it would cause him even more pain and bleed out quicker. Not even the best medicine the Capitol could offer would save him now. Maybe if they received help the minute he was attacked not now when it was nearing a half an hour since the last boom of the canon.

"It's bad I know," He gasped softly holding her hand and squeezing it softly.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry," She muttered tears forming and slowly dropping from her lashes. Dylan wiped her tears softly.

"I promised Haymitch to look after you. Katniss you're too young to die here. You have to survive you and Annie have to survive one of you has to win."

Katniss whispered "What about you? You're not much older than I am."

Dylan laughed weakly, "At least I got to pick who I died for."

Katniss glared at him weakly as she helped him lay down next to the headless body beside them. She made sure he was comfortable with what was left of his jacket under his head as he gasped for breath. Dylan winced as she pulled the knife out and quickly pushed the gauze onto him attempting to slow the bleeding.

"Thanks."

Her teary grey eyes looked down at him, "What for?"

"Not dragging out my imminent death."

Katniss laughed thinking of how Haymitch said something exactly like that only two weeks ago on the train about their imminent death.

Before she could reply the cannon boomed as Annie seemed to wake out of her haze and sat down next to her. Then much to Katniss's surprise the national anthem began to play. Katniss and Annie sat and watched as ten tributes names lit up the sky. Katniss held Annie as she sobbed upon seeing Phillip's picture and they both cried at seeing Dylan's even if the capitol had not had the space to collect either body yet. All of them bloodbath kills, 24 came into the arena that day and ten did not make it through the night. Grey eyes watched the sea colored eyes of the girl before her. After making sure both of the dead were in a peaceful position Katniss gently talked Annie into decorating them with flowers surrounding their bodies.

Annie smiled softly, "Are there even flowers around here?" Katniss pointed to the flowers about twenty steps ahead of them. Together they collected the flowers and made a sort of sword out of the flowers between them. They formed clouds of stars and pieces of their districts with the flowers silently. Pretty soon their partners were surrounded by things that would remind them of home. Annie looked toward Katniss in silent question and she smiled.

"We should give them a goodbye," At Annie's hazy uncertain look Katniss started to sing softly.

_All the things you'll love,_

_All the things that may hurt you,_

_All the things you shouldn't do,_

_And all the things you want to..._

_They're calling your name...travel safely._

Tears left her eyes as Annie's soft voice slowly echoed hers as she put three fingers together and lifted them toward their fallen district partners. Annie of course followed Katniss's lead. Taking Annie's hand, they kept singing their final goodbye.

_Every first kiss, every crisis, every heartbreak and every act of kindness..._

_They're calling your name...travel safely._

Katniss thought of everyone she has lost because of the Capitol because of the games… Her mind whispered its goodbyes to so many people. Dylan, Phillip, Finnick, Mags, Madge, Prim and Rue only to name a few.

_Every empire, every monument, every masterpiece and every invention,_

_They're calling your name...travel safely._

_I found stars on the tip of your tongue._

_You speak Poltergeist, so do I. So do I._

_What comes will come._

_What goes will go._

_The wind will blow where the wind is blowing._

_Let go of where you think you're going._

_We'll never know why it flows where it's flowing._

_We've always been what we will always be._

_I'm so convinced we have to get there, we can part the sea._

_So bring the dead to life, turn your blood to wine._

_All your life you have waited for this moment to arrive._

As they finished the last thing the cameras saw before Snow cut them off was Katniss Everdeen holding a sobbing Annie in her arms and whispered.

_"I promise You''ll be Bright."_

**A.N: So the song used was You'll be Bright by Cloud Cult and I thought that such a happy yet sad meaning song was perfect. Anyway please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mentors

**A.N: Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Mentors

Waiting.

Waiting had to be the worst part of becoming a mentor. At least that was one Haymitch Abernathy’s opinion. He had yet to decide if waiting alone or with the ugly lot would be worse. Most would assume that the mentors would be locked up in their own little holes until their tributes needed money. They could not be more wrong, the previous victors stood together united as they watched their tributes fall. This year it was no different. Here they were locked into conversations among the biggest donors begging to scraps.

This was what the Mentor’s Room was all about. During the games the mentor's room held every victor standing around the room staring at the giant screen that would show the annual games. To the side linear to the screen was a door that led to the Mentor's computer room. The room held computers set within two straight lines from District 1 all the way until District 12. At each station was a computer and a small screen that would be dedicated to the districts tributes 24/7.  
Haymitch could see out of his peripheral the youngest victor to win their games to date with a flock of women of all ages trying desperately to get him into the clutches permanently. He smiled with charm as with his freshly whitened teeth, gelled hair and tan skin while his mouth spun tales of lies about his tributes in order to get those much needed sponsors.

"Oh Finnick your so sweet taking care of those tributes" A woman cooed running her fingers along his arm in an attempt to seduce. Inside Finnick mentally restrained himself from throwing the vulgar woman as far away from him as possible. However, he did not do this no instead he gave her the Finnick Odair smirk a light dose of intense eye gazing and simply said.

"Oh but I'd much rather my job was to take care of you."

The capitol woman swooned clutching onto his arm tighter and gave a promise of sponsorship so he would have more time to take care of things. Finnick forced himself to smile seductively at her as she walked away to talk to an equally shallow 'friend', his body felt violated at just the thought of having to bed that woman. If she kept her promise within the month he would be sent to a room of her choosing for an intimate night with the Finnick Odair. The bronze haired victor shook himself from his thoughts his gaze sweeping the room for a familiar face.

The charming victor saw the drunken victor pulling off what seemed to be a decent conversation with a few sponsors. Their eyes met for a second as Finnick smiled seductively at the women in the room excusing himself from conversation just as he reached the door to the computers. Haymitch met him inside with a curse as soon as he closed the door. Finnick watched amused as the older man grumbled paced around grumbling to himself.

"So Abernathy what is up your ass now?" Sea-green eyes locked with steel grey in a match of agitation and amusement. The older man gave in with a chuckle.

"It's that obvious huh Odair?"

"For a victor maybe it’s easy to fool them. What's gotten up your ass Abernathy?" Finnick muttered sparing a look in the direction he has previously occupied.

"Spitfire"

Finnick's gaze hardened but his eyes held a genuine sadness, "What about her? She is already having to survive hell. What else could be happening?"  
"She is going through hell in her twelve-year-old body dumbass"

"She is twelve! It sucks but twelve-year-olds are eligible to be reaped Haymitch" Finnick groaned as his mind picked up on the use of the word body…

"Wait you used the term body… Like she is actually older than that."

"Yes Fish for Brains."

"You're drunk" Finnick muttered trying very hard not to pound his head into the nearest wall.

"Actually I am 100% sober for once. Believe me it sucks."

"You've gone officially insane Haymitch."

"So you're telling me Katniss Everdeen never gave you the slightest hint that something was out of the ordinary for a poor tribute from the poorest district?"  
Finnick kept silent as Katniss's actions rolled out through his memory.

"Okay so let's say I do believe you. What the fuck are you going on about?"

"It's a long story that Sweetheart barely let me hear. If she kinds out you know we both will be served up as BBQ"

"Haymitch we have sponsors to get hurry the fuck up" Finnick growled looking at the clock as the time for the opening soon approached.

"Back before the Dark Days our dear president apparently had District 13 secretly working on a project. This project was to create a machine that would sent a person back into their previous selves' bodies. Snow wanted an insurance policy in case we revolted. Obviously He never used it."

Finnick growled tiredly, "How does this fit in with Little Flame.”

The young victor listened intently as Haymitch explained everything he knew. From what he long suspected as District 13's survival and the planned revolution soon to come. Finnick found himself wishing for his rope. Haymitch explained how apparently Katniss once more angered Snow into changing the Quarter Quell and pushing all the victor's back into the arena. He refused to cry when Haymitch gently put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke of Finnick's wedding to Annie and their future son. Of how Katniss and Finnick found a deep friendship that only a pair of victors could share. Haymitch murmured that Katniss Everdeen only mentioned these personal things about what happened to them when he found her after a hellish nightmare.

Haymitch even showed him the letter that Haymitch's older self-had written. The boy who lived in water and had mastered the trident, the weapon of the sea king could not believe the things he was hearing. That was until Haymitch handed him another letter this one unopened. But the handwriting was unfamiliar.

_Dear Beloved Fishboy Finny,_

_Johanna here and I have no fucking idea where to start. Let’s start with the beginning shall we?_

_In case we haven't met yet here are a few things that I know about you. You, Finnick Odair started to have feelings for one Annie Cresta around the time of her games, you shrugged it off and fought it. You believed in the friendship that she gave; she is your light beyond the dark. Your words not mine dumbass. Annie crept up on you didn't she?_

_First in friendship and if my guess is right as we speak those feelings may or may not have changed in the slightest. Secondly you only do what you're told because your family was targeted because you said no. About two weeks after your games correct?_

_You still have your mother living with a younger brother but are no longer close because you closed yourself off from them. And lastly your father taught you how to use a trident with a nasty little trick and when you needed to calm down he used rope to get your mind off things. Thus by now you're probably fidgeting with a piece of rope right now._

_Now that the emotional shit is out of the way. Believe what Mr. Drunk off his Ass is telling you. Everything is most likely true, we all know the man loves to gossip. But he and Katniss are telling you the truth. When Katniss asked me to write you a letter, I had no idea what to say. I hope this is believable enough for you._

_See you after the 71st Hunger Games!_

_Johanna Mason_

Finnick Odair immediately stopped fidgeting with the piece of rope hidden in his pant pocket that he only just found he had on him. Finnick stared at the letter with a deep sense of dread. While everything in the letter was true he felt something had shifted, something that he could not place. Then he heard the announcer's voice loud and joyously. They had announced the official start to the games. Haymitch grunted as he pulled Finnick off his ass and together made their way back into the room full of sponsors waiting to watch the game with their favorite victor.

Finnick's eyes found themselves locked onto Katniss's form unable to look away. Little Flame was very still on the screen. The water loving victor noticed the other victors mumbling to themselves about what they thought would happen, every single victor ignoring the sponsor's even if briefly. He tried to ignore the hushed voices of sponsors as they talked about the tributes as if they were meat that they could buy and pick at.

He longed for tomorrow when the sponsors would mostly be downstairs and only groups would enter at a time to watch with the victors. The rules were no tribute could receive gifts on the first day so therefore after that sponsors would only arrive in shifts to the room but none were allowed into the computer room.

This rule was made so that as the games went on the victors with competing tributes would have more time to try and help and gain sponsors while all victors could go downstairs and mingle at any time. While Finnick thought Snow simply wanted them to constantly be on their toes for the next group of sponsors to enter so no victor could truly mourn while watching the kill fest. The victors were spread out across the room.

The screen was floor to ceiling and surrounded by couches and at least a dozen arm chairs with a buffet at the back of the room. Finnick sat down between Mags and Haymitch. The dark haired victor gave him a nod as his eyes stayed glue to Katniss running toward the District 4 tributes. While Dylan ran straight for the cornucopia dodging the Careers who immediately set out for the first kill.

Finnick felt his heart race as he watched his Little Flame grab Annie's hand. He could not tear his eyes away as he watched them watch as his male tribute was beheaded. Not once did his eyes leave the screen. Silently his hand gripped Mag's hand gently in an attempt to offer some comfort to his mentor. She smiled and weakly gave him toothless grin that he noticed from the corner of his eyes. They watched as Dylan worked with Katniss to get Annie away from the battle and to safety while bringing Phillip body back with them. Haymitch grumbled throughout the day how much he needed a drink. Finnick and Chaff laughed because they had an idea of who made him promise to stay sober.

"Little Flame got you there huh Haymitch?"

A glad was thrown at his head.

Chaff nearly fell onto the floor laughing at the two of them glaring at each other. Silence filled the room as they heard a song. Turning toward the screen they watched as Katniss start to sing a beautiful goodbye to her fallen allies. Finnick turned to Haymitch as he saw the older man attempt to hold in a groan.

"What does she plan on doing now?"

"Well Goldilocks I have no fucking clue" Haymitch muttered, "That girl hates to be told what to do. Never follows orders."

Finnick laughed seeing as that conclusion was not a hard one to figure out. He shook his head as Caesar's face popped up onto the screen as the recaps of the interviews and the first day in the arena played out. Seeder turned the screen off sighing. Finnick closed his eyes as Haymitch muttered,  
"Well we will be able to send supplies tomorrow. Goodnight".

Finnick nodded as he watched Mags wipe tears away mumbling something unintelligible to most people.

"Yeah Mags I know" He murmured softly. Haymitch save them all a wave as he walked out of the door straight toward the elevator that would send them off to their level. Finnick hoped that he would go straight to bed but he doubted the older man would. Wrapping his arm around Mags as he walked her out the door as well and into the elevator along with Haymitch. The ride was silent as Mags tucked herself under Finnick's chin sighing as she closed her eyes falling asleep. He smiled gently at his mother in all but blood as he picked her up gently nodding to Haymitch as the elevator reached level 4. The last thing Finnick saw before he went to sleep was the emptiness of Annie's eyes.

**XXXXX**

The next morning Haymitch woke up to the sound of Effie screaming at him through the closed door. Steel grey eyes narrowed at the door that was shaking against Effie's banging. Throwing the comforter off of him Haymitch yelled out right back at her.

"God Damn it Effie! I'm awake!"

Her shrill voice's reply escaped him as he mentally blocked her out. That woman would most definitely be a major reason he died young. Instead of focusing on an angry Effie he focused on what he had to do today. He could only pray that the sponsor's he managed to get already sent in their money. And that other sponsor's or even the ones he already managed to get would be feeling rather generous. The walk through the hall to the elevator was spent inside his mind going over the costs of supplies and how quickly they would be increasing.

As soon as Haymitch walked through the door to the mentor's room he was swarmed. Putting on what he hoped was an at least half way charming smiles he spent the next few minutes talking about Katniss. He spoke of how her singing was yes a pleasant surprise. How tragic his male tributes death was and how they needed sponsor's to help her though the games. He spoke words of encouragement that helping her would boost themselves because she was so young! A twelve-year-old surviving the bloodbath was rare indeed.

"It be such a tragedy is the world lost a voice such as hers so soon" Haymitch murmured softly into the ear of a music loving capitol citizen who cooed at the thought of Katniss singing for one of her parties.

"Would she?"

Haymitch bit back a laugh as he replied, "You'll have to ask her yourself when she gets out".

Oh how he hoped that Katniss did not feel like skinning him alive for this. Finnick internally shuddered as he overhead Haymitch attempting to get sponsors while not overtly selling out her voice to get it. Well Haymitch thought the girl knew what would happen if she sung especially so early, it was hard to get the first day cut off of unwanted choices, now she is profitable to the capitol as well as a trouble maker.

The bronze haired victor turned to greet a few clients who were known to be very generous. One who currently wore her skin a bright pink with an extremely dark pink color for hair wrapped her arms around his.

"I'm looking forward to continuing this discussion tonight Finny" She cooed and he had to stop himself from cringing at the awful nickname. Finny really?

"Ah Miss Davenport. The Heights at 8pm" Finnick recollected from the white sheet of paper that was delivered this morning for his duties for the week. Faking a smile, he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'm sure we will be too busy with other activities"

It was whispered so softly Finnick knew the stranger before him thought it was sensual and seductive. After all that was what was expected of him. As Miss Davenport giggled and hit him playfully as she began talking about how exciting the games were. Finnick's eyes stayed tuned to the screen. It was sad how easily capital women were fooled into thinking he cared or that he paid their conversations any attention. His gaze traveled over to the sole mentor of District 12, Haymitch sat surrounded by sponsors of both genders and by the looks on their faces they were buying whatever it was he was selling.

Haymitch looked over and nodded his head at Finnick's silent question. With that Finnick gently nudged the conversation toward Katniss and Annie's alliance.  
"So what does the pretty lady think of the alliance between 12 and 4 hmm?" He asked seductively in the ear of a purple haired capitalist. The young woman who was easily pegged by Finnick as a woman who was never told no giggled.

'Your girl and that girl from District 12 seem interesting"

"Well not as interesting as you I can assure "She blushed and Finnick knew she would be a very generous sponsor."

"You know the girls could use some food" He mentioned casually as a few minutes passed.

"Oh those poor tributes! I'd love to help you out Finny-bear" Her hand ran up his thigh and immediately Finnick nibbled on her ear forcing himself to not vomit at the girl's touch.

"How to thank a pretty lady I wonder…" With that District 4 had another thousand dollars and Finnick had another appointment to attend to that night. Haymitch watched as the younger victor wooed women who had so much work done in the name of fashion he doubted they had one original bone still in their body.

His eyes locked on the swarm of sponsors that slowly walked out of the room most obviously going to put money into the mentor's pockets. The clock struck nine as the TV immediately turned on as the recaps of the previous day and night rolled through the screen.

**XXXXXX**

Five more were dead before the day was over. Haymitch watched as the girls woke up from saying goodbye to their fallen allies and stayed close to their shelter. He cursed as Katniss searched for water and attempt to hunt for nourishment. He saw the weight on his tributes shoulders get heavier as she hunted for food. Haymitch watched as Annie's sanity slip further away, her eyes staying that foggy misty look with only a few moments of clarity seeping through. It caused Haymitch to wonder just how Fishboy and the Mad Girl's relationship developed to the point of marriage.

"Damn Sweetheart telling me all that personal shit about all of us" He growled at the dark haired girl on the screen.

The day was spent between watching the games and attempting to gain more sponsors. As the night soon began to fall on the tributes, Haymitch cursed at the fact that they did not find water anywhere near them or the fact Annie refused to budge to go look further away. Storming into the computer room he sat at his districts computer only semi-aware that Finnick followed.

"Finally decided to grant them a gift huh?"

"I don't see them finding shit anytime soon"

"True. Should I transfer funds over? I don't see them having wounds anytime soon" Finnick muttered looking at the screen where a battle between one of the few stragglers and a career were being fought out.

"No. Let's save your funds for emergency" Haymitch groaned muttering about how badly he needed a drink.

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Haymitch I doubt you'll find much time to drink with that girl around".

At this the normally drunken victor threw a glass at him. Finnick chuckled as he ducked thanking god or whoever was up there for good reflexes.

"Save that for later now send those two some water and food"

Finnick was sure the glare he received was meant to put him six feet under. The screen that showed Annie and Katniss suddenly seemed to flash. Both mentors felt themselves go on edge. The screen showed Katniss with Annie hiding behind her inside the cave. Katniss was having a standoff with the Career pack's leader. Finnick found himself not caring which district it was; he could only feel dread at the fight that was about to occur. Grey eyes on the screen turned deadly as an arrow was pointed straight at the blood hungry pack of tributes.

________________________________________

**A.N:Okay that's the chapter!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Changing Tide

Chapter 6: Changing Tide

His eyes held no emotion except anger. Anger that was completely directed toward her. For what Katniss held no delusion that she would ever guess correctly. If she had to guess it would be that he was angered by the fact she was still alive. A tribute that was made to be a contender for a bloodbath victim actually surviving the first blood let alone surviving for this long certainly would piss off a career. His eyes reminded her of Cato. Cato who only knew of wanting glory for his district. The only relationship she would have ever guessed him having would have been with Clove. The way she called out for him and how his voice returned her call with pain reminded her of how she acted with Peeta.

Keeping her grip on her bow strong Katniss quickly found Annie safely hidden in the cave behind her. Annie's light brown hair popped out as Katniss silently motioned for her partner to stay hidden. Steel grey eyes met with cold brown as he held a knife and her a bow. Katniss felt her arms pull tighter, her aim would be true. It had to be.  
"Look what we have a poor malnourished girl and her insane dog"

Laughter from the other careers did nothing to faze her. All career packs were the same. Every single one of them were over confident. Over confidence was not a strength, it was always their biggest weakness. Katniss simply continued to stare her arrow pointed straight at his heart. The leader saw her indifference to his taunts and the anger he felt multiplied. He let out a roar of deep hatred and before he could finish throwing the knife. Katniss shot her bow straight into his heart without hesitation or nerves shaking her aim.

The canon boomed as the other careers raced toward her. In her line of vision was a nest of tracker jacker’s above their heads. Quickly she stepped back and shot into the nest running toward Annie as they hid in the cave away from the dangerous mutts. Katniss let Annie curl up into her as they heard the screams and at least one canon boom. Quietly she whispered apologies to those that she killed.

That made her kill count up to two in these games, in her lifetime well she has long sense lost count of those lives she held responsibility for. So she began her count again, always counting. She would always take responsibility. To take a life was to answer for it. She soothed Annie's muffled cries as she gently rocked her to sleep. Katniss ran her fingers though the girl's hair softly singing a lullaby. The dark haired girl sat back against the wall protecting the sleeping girl from harm. So on sleep took her under its spell.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Katniss didn’t know when she fell asleep but she cursed herself. They were lucky that they were not found. So focused on her inner rage Katniss didn’t notice a package waiting for them just outside the cave. Sensing the swift of body weight, the former victor looked down just in time to catch Annie waking up.  
“Mornin’ Sunshine,” Katniss whispered.

“Sunshine?” The barely focused girl murmured looking up at her savior in awe.

“Yes, you are pure sunshine. I think I will call you Sunshine from now on” Katniss replied softly, a soft guilty tug on her heart letting her know the real source of the nickname. Katniss took the opportunity to stretch when Annie pulled away to begin looking around.

“Katniss!” Annie called bent over something barely outside of their little hide away.

“What is it Sunshine?” Katniss returned, her hand immediately reaching for her bow.

“It’s a package!” Annie gently held it returning to the safety of the cave. Katniss looked down at the package Annie held in her hand. Inside was a canteen of water and an assortment of food. With all the gifts was a single note.

_Stay Alive_

_H-_

Katniss chuckled as Annie looked at her curiously. She handed the other girl a piece of bread.

"Looks like today is our lucky day" She told the girl as they sat with the canteen and bits of food between them.

Annie gave her a gentle smile as she nibbled on the food given to her. Biting into her own Katniss thought of how she was going to get Annie out of this cave. Surely the gamemaker’s would eventually chase them out. The question turns into how to get Annie's sanity to reappear even just temporarily. Just long enough to find better conditions.

"Annie?"

No reply.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

She turned to find Annie rocking against her feet having finished her piece of bread. Giving her a gentle smile Katniss saw some of the old Annie out.

"Annie I know you want to say but… we need to leave. Before the gamemaker’s chase us out"  
"But…. what about Phil…"

"They are dead Annie you know this…" Katniss sighed gently rubbing the girl's back, "I promise nothing like that is going to happen to you. But Phil would have wanted you to go out and find yourself some water and food okay?"

Annie's eyes while clouded again still held onto the reasoning that she gave. Nodding in agreement Annie went back to what Katniss knew her once as, a mumbling mess only now Katniss heard the words she whispered. It broke her heart to know that all Annie could see and think about is blood and what happened to her partner. Nothing else is seeping through only those two minutes of horror she was forced to witness. Katniss pulled Annie up and on her feet carefully.  
"Yes there was blood Annie. But I'll keep you safe I promise".

This earned her a tight hug as the other girl used her as a rock. Katniss had to take back her earlier statement maybe Annie only needed people to rely on, someone to care about her even if she never got better… Suddenly it became very apparent how Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta were able to get married… she was finally able to see the amount of damage both endured. Now she could truly see how Finnick was so patient with her…. Not out of duty or even just love but an understanding. Katniss found herself able to relate…after all wasn't she just like Annie in the height of her depression? No not even that… every victor loses a bit of their sanity when they win.  
Katniss did not mind having Annie use her as a crutch, it felt nice to be needed again. After so many years of taking care of others it was all she knew. They spent the next few days in silence walking toward signs of water and food. During the day they would make their way toward what Katniss hoped was a source of water. At night they would find shelter between the trees or if a cave was nearby they would rest in one of them. For the next few days Katniss kept an eye on Annie making sure she didn't fall apart completely. It was on the fifth day that Katniss realized that it was quiet. The gamemaker’s would be getting bored by now. There has been no canon's firing to signal the end of a battle that would mean they were itching for a fight. With just a handful of them left the gamemaker’s will start to interfere.

They were nearing what Katniss suspected to be a source of water. However, no animals were around. Everything was silent so silent that Katniss felt the presence of danger coming. Turning to Annie she carefully watched as the girl was lost in her own world. That was when she heard it, screams and a strange whooshing sound. The sound seemed to have temporarily woken Annie up.

"Annie?"

"Water…that's the sound of flowing water. District 4 is surrounded by the ocean you know. It's coming this way" She explained allowing Katniss to act as if she only just barely knew what District 4 did.

"Well just in case we should head to higher ground" Katniss suggested, thinking how to avoid letting anyone know that she knew how to swim. Annie nodded as they quickly climbed up the strongest tree they could find. Seeing as the arena had no elevation nor did the gamemakers decide to gift the tributes rafts in the cornucopia. Just as they steadied themselves into the tree, the flood came roaring passed them. The current was so strong both girls had to rely on instinct the minute the flood broke into their tree sending them spiraling into the water.

Immediately the Girl on Fire stripped off the jacket that wore her down. Taking a deep breath, she ducked under water to strip herself of her boots. With the heaviest parts of her clothing off Katniss immediately felt lighter as she looked around keeping afloat. Quickly locating a large tree branch, she swam toward it. She would need something to help keep her afloat and save her energy.

"Annie! Annie get a branch! Save your energy!" Katniss screamed as the flood slammed against her body.

She spotted a career swimming toward her. The tribute grabbed onto her trying to take her down with them. She kicked and punched but because her body was so tiny it barely did any good. Her body was much weaker than that of her sixteen-year-old self or any older version of her for that matter. She internally curses her smaller weaker body as another wave crashed into them. The tribute's eyes glassed over as a wave took him over leaving Katniss free to swim back to the branch that thankfully was still within her reach. Taking a deep breath Katniss allowed herself the chance to rest.

Still Annie was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully she knew the girl was the greatest swimmer in the arena. Keeping her grip on the branch as she counted the number of canons. Three canons were fired off leaving five more tributes left. She steeled herself against the waves as the flood carried on. Fear ran through her as the flood refused to stop and nothing came up as she tried to remember the year of the flood or anything someone might have said about it. Yet she came up with nothing.

"Annie! Annie where are you?" Katniss called out again.

Katniss could not sleep, the gamemakers still have yet to stop the flooding. She thought it was laughable that the gamemakers could set something in motion yet are helpless to actually put a stop to it. It had been a few hours yet the flood seemed unstoppable. Another two canons were fired by the end of the night. That meant three more tributes were still alive. She had yet to see Annie's face on the list of the dead. So thankfully that meant there was only one other tribute besides Annie and herself to contend with battling the damn flood.

It wasn't until the last canon was fired by mid-morning the next day that the flooding finally stopped. It was an extremely tired and sleep deprived Katniss that found herself panting as the last streams of water flowed past her.

"Katniss!"

She slowly stood up as she registered Annie's voice.

"Annie?"

"Katniss! Oh thank god it’s you!" Annie cried. The light brunette rushed over nearly tackling Katniss to the ground. She returned the hug tightly just glad that this part of history was not changed by her.

"Annie it's down to you and me" Katniss told her softly rubbing down her arms in a gentle manner.

Annie started to cry as Katniss soothed her. Slowly she pulled out from her pockets two knifes. They were short but extremely sharp. Annie looked at her startled as she was handed a knife. Gripping her knife loosely as she gave the other girl a tight smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then on the count of three prepare to take it to your neck" Katniss whispered so low that the cameras could not catch her words. Annie nodded as the count down to three began. Fear was everywhere on her face as once they hit three they both made deliberate movements to slash their own throats.

It was then they were both thrown onto their backs as large dog like mutts attacked them. Annie screamed in fear her knife barely in her grasp. Katniss growled as she heard the girl's terror filled scream. Katniss slowly pulled her legs against her chest all the while pushing the mutt away as far as she could and once her feet made contact with the dog's chest she pushed and stabbed it directly where the heart should be. It whined to death so pitifully Katniss nearly felt sorry for it. Not wasting any time Katniss ran over to where Annie lay with the dog still attempting to bite her. Annie was able to keep the dog away from her throat by inches but she could tell that her strength was wavering.

"Annie stay still" She whispered as she grabbed the dog by its throat to both the girl's surprise the dog yelped like a newborn puppy going completely still as if Katniss was its mother picking them up by her mouth. Slowly dragging the heavy put away from the shaking girl she immediately let go of the dog. The dog started to growl again and Katniss stood in front of Annie to protect her. The mutt prepared to attack again but this time Katniss knew what to expect. Quickly lowering down to the dog's height she stabbed the dog as soon as it raced toward her knocking her down in the process. Groaning she pushed the dog away quickly looking over at Annie's shaking form. Cursing herself she ran over to the girl and held her.

To the gamemakers she clearly spoke, "Annie is in no shape to fight and I refuse to kill her. You can try and make us fight but I won't and you can't keep us in here forever. We'll just end ourselves first."

Just as Katniss was pulling out the knife again a voice was heard over the arena.

"Wait! Stop! Ladies and Gentleman meet this year's Victors of the 70th Hunger Games!"

Annie's knife was dropped instantly as she clung to Katniss whimpering. Katniss allowed herself to close her eyes as she kept Annie in a comforting hold. They did it, she actually got them both out of there alive. As the hovercraft roared over them lowering to gather them. Katniss could only think of what Snow would do to her in retaliation. She still had years before things were truly going to be ready to set in motion. But no matter what he would do she could survive it. Things were changing, the tides were changing and Katniss would make sure the tides stayed that way.

"Shh now Annie your safe now. Safe and Sound"

"Don't leave me."

"Shh you will never be alone again. I promise."

**XXXXXXX**

They were split up as the medics looked them over and healed their wounds. They were scrubbed to take point of sensitivity and their skin bright pink. Katniss found herself being plucked, hair pulled, washed and dried just for the capitol. There was talk of enhancing her features and Cinna's voice would be heard vetoing any changes.

"She is far too young for that" He reasoned.

Soon they were alone and Cinna had swept her up in a hug. Katniss sobbed into his chest the relief she felt finally overwhelming her. Cinna gently rocked her back and forth until she was once again calm. She broke away to look up at him.

"Where's Annie?"

"With her own prep team. You'll be allowed to have your interviews together before the recap."

Katniss smiled softly nodding to show her understanding. Cinna gave her one last hug before letting her get ready for the crowning of the victors. The dress she was to wear was one of Cinna's beautiful creations. Pure white that went to her knees with a pair of white flats. The dress had short sleeves and swayed when she walked. Her hair was swept up into a braid on her right shoulder. It shocked her how innocent she looked. She was truly a young girl now. Obviously Cinna hoped that this would curb Snow's wrath from being completely over the top. If only they knew Snow would always choose the over the top solution to his problems.

Annie was standing next to her wearing an ocean blue dress. Annie smiled as soon as they came into view. Katniss could feel her motherly affection rise up as seeing Annie again. Taking the other girl's hand, she gently led them onto the stage. Where they stood together during the crowing ceremony.

"Don't worry Annie just smile and soon it will be over" She whispered into the other girl's ear earning a gentle squeeze of the hand.

The capitol really went all out as the cameras swarmed around the stage. Wanting as much coverage as possible. The whole country was whispering about having two victors. Katniss noticed that some people looked fearful others especially victors she would see walk past walked around a little bit taller. The country was in an uproar over two victors let alone having two from different districts. Katniss kept a smile on her face throughout the cheers, even when Snow's cold eyes put a golden crown on her head. She felt the hatred through his eyes like she was actually slapped. It was as through his eyes reached and stabbed her soul. I took all of her strength not to attack him right there and then.

As the victors were ushered away after the ceremony Katniss was notified by Effie that the final interviews would take place the next day. However, it was the pained look on Haymitch's face that let her know the truth. Snow would not let her leave the capitol in one piece, he would seek to find a punishment that would keep her in his control yet destroy her all the same.

"Hey old man" She murmured softly pulling him into a warm hug.

"You did it Sweetheart. But as what cost?" He whispered tightening his hold on her. This caused her to smile Haymitch actually cared and was showing it, oh she would never let him live this down.

"A price I am fully willing to pay. I'm only twelve remember? Anything truly revolting will wait until I’m older"

"But Annie isn't"

And that was what put an arrow through her nearly dead heart.

**XXXXXX**

**A.N: Thank you so much for all of your support!**


	8. Chapter 7: Earn My Trust

Chapter 7: Earn My Trust

The sun had yet to rise before sounds started to drift into her solitude. She had barely heard the door open when her escort could have woken the entire building with her excitement. Katniss had seconds after a soft knock before Effie’s head could be seen peeping through a crack in the door. Effie in a flurry of orange was cooing over an invitation that was delivered that very morning smelling of roses. Effie's bright naïve smile almost blinded Katniss as she was handed the rose smelling envelope that most certainly held one of her worst nightmares.

Katniss waited until she was dressed and sitting near the dining room table before turning her attention to the envelope in her hand. She could practically feel Haymitch by the door, a strange mix of protectiveness, awe and amusement at her obvious attempt of avoidance. Katniss had put the envelope on the night stand as she heads towards the shower. The young woman pressed every button, including the repeat, shampooed three times, conditioned four and had soaked in all the body oils she could find before even attempting to leave the comfort of the bathroom.

Entering the dining room her expression grim as she held the envelope.

“Katniss Everdeen! You haven’t opened it yet! Have I taught you nothing! Open it open it now!” Effie gasped, pointing a freshly manured nail at the young girl’s face.  
Not particular feeling up to dealing with Effie, Katniss held the envelope up using a finger to open the back before reading the note inside. The District 12 victor had the pleasure of receiving an invite for a private chat about the games with the president. She clutched the invitation in her hands as she glanced over at Haymitch who seemed to be itching for something to drown out his thoughts. Their eyes met as Haymitch's grim set face spoke more volumes than anything they could have spoken out loud.

"Looks like the President wants to meet me," Her tone was pleasant for Effie's sake rather than the infuriated she was feeling underneath her very bones.

She had no way out of this.

"Behave yourself Sweetheart" Haymitch warned his tone grave and obviously on edge of reason. The appalled look on Effie's face at the thought of Katniss doing something embarrassing was almost worth it. Effie's shrill voice went even higher as she begged her victor to be on her best behavior. All she could do was sigh and pretend to listen to her lecture before she was forced to go get ready for the meeting with President Snow. If she didn't know any better, it was as if Effie was planning their tea party!  
As it was Effie's rant took half an hour to wrap up. Then she took the liberty of pushing her toward the bathroom calling on her to hurry that it would not do to make the President wait. So to appease her escort Katniss turned on the shower, the water quickly heating up into the perfect temperature. Stripping down she stepped into the warmth that the shower provided. Letting the water warm her tense muscles Katniss finally took a breath. One more day and she would be back home in District 12.  
Looking at the thousands of choices before her Katniss chose the smell closet to the ocean. Something she remembered from one of her long talks into the night with Finnick. The youngest victor could recall Finnick describing the scent of the ocean as something both foreign yet familiar at the same time. He described the scent of sea water as a spice that you couldn’t quite taste but could never forget. Katniss quietly told him about the forests back in District 12, how the smell of pine was home.

By having the scent of the ocean on her skin she could almost feel as if he was actually by her side. She would need that feeling of safety to survive this meeting. Once she felt she was as clean as she could get, there was no getting the blood off her hands, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself.

Once inside her room she found Effie had Cinna send up an outfit. She really was starting to wonder just how many outfits had he designed at one time for her? Cinna once again played up her young age with a dark blue dress that would stop at her knees. Hinting at her young age was the fact the dress was laying loosely against her skin not tight or very baggy but enough that it was obviously designed for someone young not a girl trying to appear older for the crowds. The fabric felt like on her skin as she found a pair of white flats that made her feel her already small size seem to shrink. Looking into the mirror as she braided her hair she could almost believe that she was twelve. Truly looking into the mirror felt as she was looking back when she was twelve and just barely starting to learn to hunt on her own in order to feed her starving sister and mentally unavailable mother.

**XXXXXX**

A peacekeeper was waiting to escort her over to the Presidents mansion when she finally decided to open the door of her room. Smiling softly, she closed the door gently letting Effie explain that he was there to escort her to the mansion, Katniss kept her smile on her face even if all she wanted to do was run. Katniss waived goodbye telling them that she would see them later that evening she allowed the peacekeeper to lead her out the door. Snow's home was exactly as she remembered, cold and completely devoid of life. Everything that was supposed to seem cheery and full of life was fake. There was no life in the house absolutely none. The peacekeeper kept silent the whole drive over quickly rushing her through the front and straight for Snow's office.

Snow's chair was facing the window behind his desk when she walked in, well to be precise was gently pushed through. The chair was huge and Katniss knew would be worth more than what it would cost to feed her district for three years combined. Their eyes met as the chair turned around to reveal the devil incarnate himself. All Katniss could feel was a dreadful numbness strike throughout her body. The pure hatred that poured out of his gaze however did not faze her. Rather it was the sickening smell of his favored roses.

"Ah Miss Everdeen. So glad you could make it"

Katniss bit her lip as her thoughts fought to stay clear of murder.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. President"

"Miss Everdeen I am sure that there are places you would rather be. So I propose that we get straight to the point and let's not lie to each other. We will keep it simple"

"Make what simple sir?" Katniss replied keeping up the façade of being a naïve twelve-year-old girl. A girl who was completely unaware of the dangerous consequences of her actions. The man chuckled darkly as Katniss fought the urge to use the stapler on his desk against him. She could tell he thought she was suspicious, and that was dangerous, she was dangerous. Oh if only he knew…

"Do not patronize me Miss Everdeen. You caused quite the stir during your reaping. Then again during your games with your singing and well the outcome. It's a mistake you are going to have to fix." He growled.

"I'm sorry sir but I was angry at having to be reaped. Even if it was to safe another" She replied trying to keep her voice young and innocent, as if her mind did not know exactly what her actions meant. If only she realized what her actions caused when she was sixteen…

"I would listen carefully now Miss Everdeen. It would be so easy to have an accident happen at that school of yours or perhaps in the village where you live? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your family or friends? What was that one boy who was interviewed? Gale wasn't?"

He saw the pain in her eyes, the grin on his face apparent with the glee he was feeling.

"What could have a twelve-year-old girl do that would cause you trouble?" She snarled.

"We both know you're now ordinary twelve-year-old. I don't know what it is about you but you must be careful Miss Everdeen or those you love will pay the price"

"And your demands would be?"

"Now Miss Everdeen I am not a cruel man. Your young you still have a long way to go before it is appropriate to compensate your sponsors. But you caused a stir in the capitol my dear. Let's start off with controlling the damage you have caused by tricking us into two victors. You will make it clear that you did not intend to survive that our Head Gamemaker read you wrong. You are ever so thankful to be alive you hear me? As for the second many of your sponsors have young children that are in awe of you. Perhaps you would be delighted in having meetings with them?"

"Of course sir but what you described as what happened during the games was what happened. I am truly amazed I am alive" she lied as Snow gave her a hard look as if trying to spot the lies.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about. But Miss Everdeen do be more careful you never know some people might take your actions in a rebellious fashion"

Her eyes lit up as if she was horrified at the thought, "I never would intend for that!"

"Goodnight Miss Everdeen"

"I'm sorry Sir but what about Annie?"

"Ah Mr. Odair has negotiated some things with myself in Annie's place after all the sponsors must be thanked for their generosity"

Katniss nodded to herself as she walked out the door as fast as she could. Snow thought he was being smart, that she or anyone else for that matter did not know about Finnick Odair's predicament. Luckily Snow simply thought he conned a naïve girl for some lousy autographs and eventual prostitution.

"Let's keep it that way" She thought refusing to think about what she may have to do in order to keep her family safe.

Katniss left the mansion as soon as she hit the front door. She felt so dirty simply by being in his presence for a short period of time. However, the minute she walked back through the doors of the training center, her prep team surrounded her. Katniss smiled softly at the reminder that her interview was that night. Closing her eyes, she let them do as they wished which was dragging her back to her rooms where they proceeded to push her straight into the shower again.

"At least I can feel somewhat clean after that cursed meeting with Snow" She thought.

**XXXX**

Her prep team did all of their usual antics muttering to themselves that they thought it was impossible for her to get this dirty in the capitol. They washed, shaved and pampered her until she was once again up to their standards. She let them after all they were amazing as their job. She learned the hard way to just let them at it.  
After two hours of being washed, shaved, shampooed and prodded again she was ready. One thing she noted that she would never miss was the fact they actually dressed her. She luckily only had to get redressed in the lovely blue dress from earlier, she noticed much to her amusement that it was washed and dried as well. She was gently pushed down into the chair as they twisted her hair up into a bun. Even at twelve she grumbled she was forced to use one of her relationships to gain sympathy. Only this time they were playing up her role as an older sister.

Haymitch sat in front of the TV as she finally was allowed to walk out. He looked up at her with concern until she waved him off.

"You sure are a Little Flame aren't you Sweetheart" He muttered causing her to glare at his chuckling form.

"Come one Sweetheart you have a mad girl waiting on you" The older man chuckled at her softening features at the mention of Annie.

The lights were blinding as she sat there clutching onto the other girl's hand. The crowd cheered at the sign of unity between the districts. This surprised Katniss greatly perhaps Haymitch had been right when he said that a deep undercurrent of anger had been going on for years before her games. She shared a smile with Annie as Caesar was introducing them. Katniss had to fight for control of her breath. Oh how she hated it here on this stage, where everything was all too bright and the people were faceless blurs. The air felt dry, the camera lights suffocating the life out of everything. It seemed nothing in the capitol was ever truly real.

"So Citizens of Panem can we get a huge welcome for our Victors!" Caesar roared with a huge smile on his face. The crowd cheered as the girls smiled, Annie keeping a tight hold on her sanity that seemed to be linked with her hold of Katniss's hand.

"So Miss Cresta, Miss Everdeen how have you been since leaving the arena?" He asked gently.

It was Annie whose eyes were wide and searching who spoke, "I'm just glad to be going home".

Caesar nodded, "And you Girl on Fire?"

Remembering her talk with Snow filled her body with dread but she had to make it seem that he scared her into submission…after all she had years before she could even count on District 13 as if she ever would truly count on them…

"I'm just shocked to be alive here today with Annie" She murmured softly holding back an eye roll as the crowd ate it up.

"Yes! Such an unusual ending. Please tell us what really happened between you two in the arena that night?"

Annie let out a whine as her eyes closed and she started to rock herself the minute she started to hear the word Arena again. All one could hear from her were murmurs of "Trust me….blood…Phillip….Finnick don't let go"

Katniss knelt down next to her shushing her as gently as she could.

"It's okay Annie. It's over you are no longer in the arena and you never have to go back. Finnick is back stage he is right there see?" She pointed out to the edge of the stage in the back where the mentors stood she could see Finnick's worried eyes from there.

Speaking louder so the crowd could hear, "Caesar I'm sorry but it would be best is we let Annie get some rest" she smiled apologetically.

Soon peacekeepers gently subdued a whimpering Annie as they lead her into Finnick's arms while Katniss watched out of the corner of her eye as Mags comforted the girl.

"Well Miss Everdeen perhaps you can enlighten us as to what happened?"

"Back in the arena losing her district partner was very traumatic. I doubt she will ever be the same again. She could barely take care of herself I just had to protect her. At the end I never meant for the game makers to keep us both alive I only wanted Annie to live but she would never let me so I had to trick everyone"

The crowd loved the response even if Katniss was sure everyone could spot the lies coming out of her mouth. Katniss wondered how they would respond to what she really did, to all the plans she was making. She tricked the gamemakers in more than one way, on one hand that they would lose both their victors if they let things go and again just now that it was just a ploy. She wondered if the citizens saw it for what it was Snow's way of controlling the rebellious tendencies of the districts. She knew the people in the districts would not believe a word coming out of her mouth to night. She would admit it was a risk doing what she did after all Crane was only the head for one year. God she hoped this did not cost him his life again…

Katniss did not want to think what she'd have to do if that did not work. What she would have had to have done if that did not pass. She was truly thankful tacking this risk actually paid off. She could only hope this would still spark something within the districts perhaps a deeper spark that what she started with Peeta. Well Haymitch would be sure to tell her as soon as he got caught up on the news.

"Miss Everdeen?"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I guess I was lost in thought" She smiled.

Caesar smiled down at her softly, "Just one while question before the recap. How do you expect your little sister to react to the news that you've won?"

"She will be happy that I am coming home"

The interview soon came to an end as the time drew near for the recap to start showing. Katniss was able to sit through the recap of the games without much of her feelings showing through. For a PTSD patient she felt rather proud of herself that she could control her actions to simply looking away and closing her eyes. What broke her was the gift snow sent her that night once she was again inside the supposed safety of her rooms. A bouquet of roses with a note was waiting for her.

_Safe journey home Dear_

_-President Snow_

Effie shrieked as the vase holding the roses crashed with a heavy thud. Haymitch grabbed Katniss by her arms as she screamed and kicked against him. All one could hear were screams as Haymitch told her to calm down. She was so intent on getting out of Haymitch's grasp and destroying the flowers she did not hear the doors open revealing a victor from District 4.

Different arms wrapped around her as she felt Haymitch give a last squeeze before she felt him let go. Katniss sobbed into the chest the unknown person not even caring who it was just that she had no more control over herself. If it was someone she didn't trust she knew Haymitch would never have let them touch her. As it was she let herself be comforted by strong arms enjoying the warmth that this person provided. It was strange Katniss swore that the person smelled like the ocean….like Finnick….  
"Finnick" She thought as she forced herself to pull away slightly to get a good look at this stranger. And there she was in the arms of Finnick Odair who was looking down at her with concern.

"Fishboy"

"Hello to you to Little Flame"

Her eyes swelled with years as she let herself go in the safety he provided her. Internally she cursed herself for being so weak. That didn't stop herself however from taking the comfort that Finnick was offering. If anyone asked she would blame it on her twelve year old bodies' lack of strength and endurance. In his arms she felt the safest she had had in years. She vaguely recalls him scooping her up as she started to drift off laying her head on his chest. Finnick stayed the whole night, Katniss would soon realize as she woke up. That morning Katniss groaned waking up to find herself still wrapped up in his arms. The funny thing was she simply felt the safety only a friend could provide, a type of friendship most people would never understand.

"Fishboy" She whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Mmhm" He groaned pulling her closer causing a blush and a sigh of annoyance to occur out of the twelve-year-old girl.

"Come on Fin! We have trains to catch" She didn't expect her reaction to him opening her eyes to be breathless.

"Like what you see Kitty Kat?"

"I'm Twelve are you sure that's appropriate?"

"Sure let's keep telling yourself that" He winked. Katniss froze as the nickname he called her finally sunk in he had not called her that since she was truly seventeen…. Katniss expected a joke about teenage girls always being affected by him not whatever it was that he just said.

"Haymitch" She growled as her mind connected the dots.

"You know!" She growled again this time at him as he sighed and nodded.

"Don't be mad at him. You needed more allies and I'm the closest person to your age that would understand you or why you're doing this crazy stunt" He whispered sitting beside her.

Tears started to fall despite her best efforts. She could not believe that all she could feel was relief at his words. He believed her, he was going to help her it seemed like. Much to the surprise of both of them she threw her small body at him in a tight hug.

"You believe us "She cried into his chest.

Finnick chuckled, "Yes Little Flame. It's hard to refute the truth when a future victor goes around writing letters to give to me. But I want to hear about all of this from your perspective not the old drunk's retelling of it"

She smiled softly, "You'll have to earn my full trust back first."


	9. 8: Going Home

Chapter 8: Going Home

If there was anything that truly caught her breath, Katniss would definitely say it was not the celebrations the Capital hosted throughout the entire city forcing the newly named victor to prance through the city before finally allowed to even see the train that would let them escape. With Haymitch at her side, Katniss could not help but let a breath escape at the designated train for District 12.

Before her were Finnick and Annie waiting in front surrounded by cameras. Annie was dressed in a very flimsy, but pretty aqua colored spaghetti strapped dress and sandals. Finnick stood next to his newest victor, smiling widely either for her or the cameras Katniss could not truly differentiate.

Aware of the cameras that surrounded them Katniss held Annie tightly to her as she whispered softly low enough that the microphones could not pick her words up. The District 12 female victor looked up at the victor of District 4 when she heard a slight cough. With a smile Finnick was handing her a piece of paper as the cameras flashed. The newly made victor growled as Haymitch put a warning hand on her shoulder as she carefully let Finnick put his arm around Annie. Katniss looked up at Haymitch and sighed muttering she wasn't going to attack the camera crew.

"I know old man I know. No murdering paparazzi."

Finnick grinned as Haymitch gave her an exasperated look.

"I'll have you know I'm not old" He grumbled.

"Alright Little Flame make sure you call that number anytime" Finnick grinned at the camera's as he and Annie walked away.

"What a Peacock" Haymitch sighed pulling Katniss inside the train.

"I always assumed he was more of a flamingo" Katniss murmured to Haymitch as her mentor attempted to stop coughing.

“Damn girl, could you warn your old man? You’re going to give me a heart attack!”

The train whistled softly alerting the small group and their following to the time. Katniss held Annie close to her for a final time, completely oblivious to Finnick and Haymitch’s amused chuckles or the ensuing coos of the photographers.

“Alright Kiddo, you’re going home.”

“Finally”

**XXXXX**

her life. It took all of five seconds after the train starting to physically move for their lovely overly glorified babysitter to lock them into a compartment to lecture on what Effie assumed would be her victors first Victory Tour.

 _“Poor Effie, she puts all this effort even with victors like Haymitch and I. I almost wish I could be more enthusiastic”_ Katniss thought as Effie’s shrill voice echoed itself.  
Smiling softly as Effie, Katniss held her composure as Effie seemed to increase her pure enthusiasm, “ _Or it could make her a monster…”_

Katniss settled down into her seat on a loveseat continuing to share secret looks with Haymitch when Effie’s back was turned. She listened as Effie explained that as a victor she would have six months to enjoy back home before the victory tour. Then how the victory tour will be run, of course the explanation took longer than it should with Haymitch butting in every few minutes. A habit Katniss knew came from needing to rile someone up, to feel something other than any pain or numbness. The duo was truly entertaining together. Katniss wondered often if they acted this way to avoid admitting they generally liked one another. Then again it was Haymitch he always liked to keep secrets.

While they bickered Katniss took out the piece of paper Finnick had handed to her. She held it in her hand wondering what would be next for them. After all he now knows her secret. Not like she didn't trust him, it just made her wonder. If he asked would she be able to tell him the answers? Quickly she opened the note and written on it was a neat set of numbers with a scribbled message on the bottom.

_Little Flame,_

_I meant it. Call me anytime._

_-Finnick_

Folding the note back up into her pocket she smiled. It felt nice surprisingly that someone close to her age knew the truth. She looked over to the two adults in the room to find they were still arguing. Rolling her eyes, she called out from the door that she was going to rest. She didn't bother waiting for a reply. Upon reaching her room she carefully laid down her instincts still rather high from arena. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to go to sleep. Her body seemed to be rebelling it only wanted to rest when she was near a trident wielding victor it seemed.

No.

It couldn't be, Katniss Everdeen did not do things like that. Not even when she was a twelve-year-old girl. Katniss groaned knowing that life was a victor meant a lack of sleep but if she could only sleep around Finnick Odair? God help her it would be along year until the next Hunger Games where they would have more time to interact.  
"Damn it I don't know what's worse nightmares or no sleep at all" She whispered to herself. So with that Katniss refused to think of what any of her thoughts could possibly mean. After all it was just her teenage hormones correct? It was obviously affecting her more now than it did originally. So the thought that if Finnick Odair was there that she would sleep peacefully was pushed aside and locked into the back corners of her mind. With that her eyes closed and she entered into a fitful sleep.

**XXXXXX**

_She was back in the underground of the Capitol. Bombs were dropping everywhere Boggs lay dead at her feet. She heard Snow's cruel laughter in the distance. She could feel her fear rising as the ground slowly filled with blood. A million faces raced at her causing her to kneel in the blood. She saw Rue, Cato, Glimmer, Foxface, Dylan and so many more. She cried out the names of those she knw and sobbed her apologies to those she did not. The world of blood was spinning much like the arena of the Quarter Quell. Before she knew it suddenly felt hot. Opening her eyes she found herself back in that arena the bloodied bodies of victors surrounding her._

_She had to find him. She needed to find Finnick._

_"Finnick!" She screamed trying to ignore the corpses._

_"Katniss!"_

_Dread filled her as she ran toward his voice. Then she heard Peeta's distressed voice calling out to her, then her mother's, Prim's and finally Gales. Sobbing Katniss ran in a random direction hoping she could save someone, just one…_

_'Please let me save them' she pleaded to herself._

_No matter how far she ran or changed directions Katniss went nowhere. She did not move, she felt her body tire yet she was still no closer to the voices. Still she kept running and running never stopping. It wasn't until something ran straight into her that she felt herself slow down. Finnick Odair was standing there with a mutt chewing on his shoulder._

_"Katniss Run!" He yelled as he fought off the mutt. But she couldn't move a muscle. Something kept her there watching as Finnick was mauled by a monster meant to kill her._   
_"Katniss" The beast hissed, Finnick falling to the ground with a groan._

_"Run Girl on Fire Run" He whispered his eyes quickly losing their spark of life._

_"No Finnick stay with me!" She screamed slamming into the invisible force field meant to keep her out._

_Then the world began to spin around and around. She turned over to find she was back in Snow's office._

_"Miss Everdeen for your crimes, your fellow victors shall be put to death" Snow's voice echoed as the room turned pitch black and the voices that haunted her began to fill the room._

_"Want a Sugarcube?"_

_"If I die I want to die as me not as a part of their game"_

_"I would use this to signal the end of the work day out in the fields"_

_"Nice Shot Sweetheart"_

_The voices never ceased as she screamed at them to leave her alone. Strange hands b4gan to hold her down. She fought against them screaming and kicking._

_"Wake up Sweetheart"_

_"Damn it Katniss I'm trying to help you!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

"Haymitch?" She whispered.

"Wake up Sweetheart."

Opening her eyes Katniss found Haymitch above her. Her eyes teared up as she allowed him to pull her into the comfort of his lap.

"It was just a dream Sweetheart" He sighed. Sniffing she retorted the best way she knew how, "For a lonely old man you seem to be doing a really good job at being fatherly"  
Immediately she regretted it knowing while their relationship was close that would have definitely crossed the line.

"Someone had to let you be twelve for once. If that means I get stuck being your damn parent, then so be it Sweetheart. Besides any kid of mine would have been exactly like you."

"Meaning you don't trust me to do any planning on my own," She snorted.

"Your last plan I didn't help with almost got you killed."

"Like you could have done better."

"Sweetheart I would have gotten you out without the fight with the mutts."

"Just don't keep me in the dark anymore. Yes, Snow is watching me but not that closely yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But for now get some sleep."

"Yes Dad."

**XXXXX**

If Katniss had opened her eyes she would have been her mentor roll his eyes and smile along as she felt the smack on the head she got. The next time she woke it would be because they had reached District 12. Katniss busied herself with braiding her hair as the train was pulling into a stop. Her mentor stood by the door wearing a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny my ole Drunken Mentor."

"Looks like you have a few admirers outside."

Katniss bit back a scowl as she muttered, "Peeta and Gale are not…"

"You admitted it yourself that they did."

"Yes in the past not now!"

Haymitch chuckled, "If you thought you could change that then you really don't know anything about people."

She scowled while he chuckled louder.

"Don't worry about it. You've made yourself clear. Keep it that way and I'm sure they will forget that silly crush."

"You think that'll work?" She asked knowing that there was no change in hell it would.

"Peeta possibly that boy wants you to be happy, Gale hell no."

Katniss growled as she followed her annoyingly cheerful mentor out to the waiting crowd. Spoke spotted them immediately from her spot outside of the train. Prim was sitting on Gale's shoulders both of them smiling brightly. Close by stood Peeta and Madge who were the loudest of them all cheering. Tears filled her eyes at once again seeing her loved ones alive and well. Somehow she would make sure the capitol would not taint them. She would take on all the darkness that Snow would throw at her. But for now she could breathe and let her worry go even just for a moment.

Once she was within reach Gale let Prim down as that the little girl could run toward her older sister. Prim did indeed run, as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Katniss smiled opening her arms wide as her body instinctively bent with the force of Prim hugging her tightly. The two sisters held each other tightly not paying any attention to the camera crew that surrounded them to broadcast her homecoming for the entire country to witness.

"I missed you Little Duck," Katniss whispered into Prim's hair kissing her head softly.

Pulling her close Katniss smiled at her mother and her few friends that had gathered around them. Prim wrapped her tiny arms around Katniss as she told her all about their new house in Victor's Village. Katniss smiled at Prim's excitement about hot water. Her mother was much the same as before constantly looking her over but remained silent and kept her distance.

“Well it's not like I would expect anything else. We spent so much time avoiding each other…" Katniss sighed internally. The damaged relationship between mother and daughter could never be repaired from where the young victor stood. Her past actions remained all too clear inside of Katniss's memory.

The walk toward their new living quarters was mostly silent except for Prim. Prim was talking her older sister's ear off as the elder smiled down at her sibling. This time Katniss would make sure Primrose would live well past her 13th birthday. The house that was chosen was the exact same as the one before. Haymitch's house was directly across from hers. Katniss smiled to herself as her mother shivered at the mention of Haymitch. It pleased her slightly that her mother could show emotion even if it wasn't directed at her. No she had overcome that mountain years ago.

The first thing she noticed was the increase of her mother's medicine supplies. She must have seen the question on her face because her mother soon spoke.  
"Due to our recent…change…. I thought it would be a good idea to start practicing again perhaps have an apothecary run through here" Her mother looked as if she were asking permission… well technically it was her house….

"Sounds wonderful, Mom."

The look on her face made Katniss smile, the pleased look on her mother's face made her heart melt slightly. True they were never close but the woman before her was one she could learn to respect again. This was the woman her mother had become after her first hunger games, the healer the woman who found herself wanting a purpose other than barely being a mother. After all, not everyone had a healer's touch, and her mother was an amazing healer.

Maybe it Prim had not been murdered, they could have grown together, truly together again or not… That was when Katniss Everdeen decided that if she was going to throw everything out of the window why not try and close the gap between them? She'll never stop doubting her mother, this she knew but she could attempt a relationship.  
It was Prim's giggle that brought her out of her thoughts. That monster of a cat of hers was hissing at the elder sister. Her grey eyes narrowed at the squishy faced cat.

"I could still cook you Brat."

Prim held the fur ball against her tiny body tightly, "Oh Katniss it's not his fault! You're just not a cat person."

"How's your goat Prim?" She asked her sister.

Prim's reaction was immediate as she began talking Katniss's ear off on how she helped her new goat back to health taking over the conversation. The two stayed like that for hours, into dinner and throughout the night. However, when Prim began to yawn Katniss immediately decided it was time for her younger sister to go upstairs and into bed.

"What about you?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes Prim. I'll follow you soon okay?"

"Okay."

Katniss waited until she saw her little duck was up the stairs and closing the door to her bedroom, the first one she never had to share… Sighing the older girl looked around for the clock seeing that it was 10 in the evening she debated what she was about to do. She couldn't risk waking her family up with her nightmares being what they were. She could go to Haymitch but he was probably drinking up for lost time back in his home.

She would tie knots but she had no rope…Suddenly the piece of paper in her pocket seemed so inviting. The problem was that Snow was undoubtedly keeping him busy. He deserved his rest if he was taking on Annie's punishment for her. Katniss had no doubts what kind of deal Finnick negotiated with Snow for. He would serve the minions of hell forever is it meant that she had the one thing he could care about, her freedom.

But it couldn't hurt to at least try? After all he was one of only two who knew her deepest and quite possibly darkest secret. Her hand went into her pocket and pulled out the note Finnick had written. Before she realized what she was doing, her brand new phone was being dialed for the first time. Her heart began to race as she heard the first few rings. Silently she began to hope that maybe he would not pick up. Luck did not seem to be on her side as a deep baritone voice floated through the line.

"Hello?"

"It's me Odair."

'You'll have to be more specific there. I give my number out to many lovely ladies," Katniss rolled her eyes at his flirtatious tone.

"And here I thought I was special."

"You are Little Flame."

"So you do know who it is," She teased quietly to keep from waking the sleeping members of her family.

Hearing his chuckle caused her heart to speed up not that she would pay it any notice.

"What time is it there?" He asked gently.

"Nearly 10:30 in the evening."

"You're having nightmares."

"More like choosing to avoid them," She corrected.

"Well then we have a long night ahead of us."

"We do?" She hated how vulnerable she was with him, even with Haymitch and especially back with her Peeta when he was still alive.

"That's what friends do isn't it?"

"I've never been very good at friends," She admitted.

"I can tell" He laughed before continuing, "So have you heard of the Mermaids legend of District 4?"

"No I don't believe I have."

As night turned into day Katniss Everdeen listened to the soft baritone of Finnick Odair. He told her of the legends that surrounded his district of the sailor who fell in love with a mermaid who in the end saved him from her own kind. Of how their descendants are said to have amazing swimming skills and are the most beautiful of those in District 4.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his voice filled her head with stories of his favorite trident lessons from when he was little with his father. And how he tied a trident to his hand for two weeks until the weight was a part of him and wielding the trident became easy. She loved how his voice described using the trident and how similar it was with her bow and arrows. She didn't even scold herself for thinking of how good his story telling was.


	10. Let Me

Chapter 9: Let Me

Little Primrose Everdeen was not as oblivious as her older sister thought. Her seven-year-old brain could tell there was a something different about her sister, first it was after an incident with a boy she came to know as Peeta, then it was that strange morning where Katniss could not stop looking at her. The biggest difference Prim noticed was after The Hunger Games, her sister had found a friend.

Katniss Everdeen was not a loner, she simply just held a very few people precious enough to give more than a few seconds of time. Prim could easily count the number of people her sister cared deeply for their mother, Prim, Peeta, Madge and Gale. Through Gale, his entire family were slowly included into that list. But since the games, Prim noticed that Katniss had added a few more Haymitch, Effie and Annie. The fourth name that Prim found herself adding was different than the rest.

This fourth member was not someone who she was calm around, nor someone Katniss had to take care of or watch but someone who seemed to take care of her as much as she took care of him. At least that was how it appeared, the most important part Prim saw Katniss put her trust in his hands. Prim once thought if anyone could simultaneously seem to be taken care of and be the provider for Katniss, Prim thought it would have been Gale or even Peeta. They both seem to have developed a type of crush on her sister even in their short friendship. However, it was neither of the District 12 members that unraveled the mystery that was her sister.  
Never in her short life did she think it would have been the victor, Finnick Odair.

"Katniss?"

Prim waited quietly not physically touching her slumbering sister from her spot in her chair next to the sole phone in their new residence. Soon, Prim was found herself starring into the bright grey eyes of her older sister. It took only seconds from the sound of her voice for Katniss to awaken, alert as if she was not slumbering just a second ago. Despite the newly developed insomnia Prim noticed in her sister, Katniss did sleep if not peacefully or deeply. Prim knew that Katniss could always tell where she was, even in her sleep.

The youngest Everdeen noticed it in the way her sister would tense when exiting the building or how her body always knew to face the door. Deep inside she knew Katniss had started these habits earlier, the games only made the changes more pronounced. Like how whenever a select few were around, the elder Everdeen sibling would let her eyes wander to the exits less frequently than when they walked by a Peace Keeper.

Blinking away the last of her sleep Prim giggled when Katniss finally noticed the phone in her ear. The youngest victor had fallen asleep on the phone with the newly friended Finnick last night, neither Prim or her mother had the courage to even attempt at moving her into a more comfortable position. Knowing that the only thing to come from attempting were broken bones and a pained expression on Katniss’s face.

Sighing, Katniss slowly untangled herself from the phone hanging the device back into place she looked over. She looked into her sister's worried eyes and her heart ached with guilt.

"Sorry Little Duck. I must have fallen asleep while on the phone last night I'll be more careful next time," She apologized sincerely as she gently tugged on a little blonde braid.

"Who were you talking to?" Prim asked as she and their mother finished organizing the last of their supplies.

"Finnick," Katniss replied with a raised eyebrow at her sister’s questioning.

"Finnick Odair? Again?" Prim asked, her voice giving off a slight squeak that caused Prim to blush once she heard it.

Katniss laughed quietly despite her better judgement at how weird it seemed for a seven-year-old Prim to be star-struck by a so called playboy. Allowing a smirk to grace her face, she nodded in affirmation as Prim let out a small scream as she began asking all of her questions in one breath. Laughing silently to herself Katniss held her hand up to stop Prim's interrogation.

"Why the sudden interest in Odair Little Duck?"

The younger girl looked up," Your friendship is strange is all, you only ever talk to Gale and Peeta.”

"I don’t need to talk to anyone else," Katniss spoke softly to herself, relaxing as her fear of dealing with a crush was eliminated. If Prim did develop a crush Katniss grudgingly admitted that Finnick would not be the worst choice, he would also not tease her endlessly about it Katniss? Yes, little Prim? No. But for now it was simple curiosity and a subconscious need to see who her older sister would consider worthy of being called a friend.

"So how on earth did you meet him? I thought they kept the mentors away from the tributes?" Prim asked her eyes wide with glee.

"Oh they had party that year we were told we had to attend. We met there."

Prim smiled before turning back to sorting through their supplies. Katniss stood from her spot near the phone making sure it was secure on its post. Once the medicine was packed away their mother started to cook breakfast. The trucks of food would be delivered that day and once a month for a year to District 12. Katniss smiled softly as she thought of being able to help feed her district once more even if it was only for a year.

**XXXXX**

Her days of freedom passed far too quickly for Katniss’s taste. As the days progressed Katniss found herself looking forward to her nightly conversations with Finnick. He never once complained that she would fall asleep on him every night without fail. Finnick never seemed to mind talking until she fell asleep even if she would yawn almost every other word. He would never tell her to hang up and head back upstairs. While her nights would be filled with talks with Finnick Odair her days were spent for the most part hunting and trading her meat.

After school hours were over she would find herself waiting for Madge and Peeta. Katniss admitted to Finnick that being considered an adult, was a perk she had no problem using. Despite the perk she would forever be thankful that they refused to treat her any differently. While it took most of twelve a while to treat her normally again. Gale, for example, seemed to be looking at her differently even now. Whenever they hunted together which was often because he was still far too young to start working the mines, she could feel his eyes on her. She had to fight her instructs that told her to do anything to get him to stop.

"You're growing up Little Flame. You'll be thirteen soon and the games changed you of course people look at you differently," Finnick shrugged off her worries one night. It was Sunday meaning it was the day both she and Gale would hunt together all day and she finally had enough with the stares and the off handed comments that she was sure Gale knew he was doing.

"This isn't like before and its Gale! He is supposed to be my best friend!" She stressed groaning at how unhelpful the fish village victor was being.

"Kitten if it bothers you talk to him. But you can't control how he feels" She could practically feel his concern rush over her.

"Hey, how's Annie doing?" She asked attempting to change the subject.

"As well as one can expect."

"Has she crept up on you yet?" She teased her hand absent mindedly twirling the cord onto her fingers. For a moment she thought she had crossed an invisible line that they had agreed upon but of course never said aloud until she heard him sigh over on his side of the line.

Katniss leaned forward and was prepared to change the subject again when she heard his voice.  
"Katniss…"  
"Finnick?" she whispered looking up at the clock, two in the morning.

"You've changed things. Don't be surprised if things don't develop as you expect. I'm fine Little Flame but no I am not in love with Annie Cresta."

Now it was her turn to growl softly despite knowing Finnick would hear it in her voice, “Feelings like that do not simply disappear, your love was strong. You are being stubborn."

"Hello Pot my name is Kettle."

Katniss rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Fishy."

"Didn't you have two boys crushing on you at one point?"

"That is something I hope to avoid," She growled.

"As much of a people hating person you are. You do tend to attract a lot of people. They probably are already in love with you," Finnick teased chuckling as he heard a tiny mumbling’s on the other end, the telltale sign he was getting under her skin.

"Oh shut up Fin" She sighed, leaning her head against the kitchen wall.

"When do I get to know all your juicy secrets Kitty Kat?"

A shiver went down her spine at the familiar nickname and the sudden deepness that came back into his voice as if he was trying to seduce her.  
"It's a tale best suited for when one is face to face with the listener," She whispered back low causing another round of chuckles.

"Well played Little One. Have I told you about how Haymitch and I met?"

She instantly perked up, "This better be good."

"Oh only the best for you Girl on Fire."

**XXXXXXXX**

Katniss never noticed when her eyes began to flutter close or when he whispered a soft goodnight. The Everdeens have become accustomed to finding the older daughter sleeping by the phone. So when Katniss woke up she was not surprised to find her mother and sister working together in the kitchen. A warm breakfast waiting for her by the counter. Knowing that her time was growing short Katniss found herself going over to the school and waiting for Peeta and Madge.

Once the last class had been dismissed Katniss found herself walking along side Peeta after dropping Madge off at the Mayor’s office. The young Madge smiled with a small wave as Katniss and Peeta took the long road towards the Seam. Katniss kept a slow pace for the boy to follow, pointedly ignoring the questioning looks he sent her way. Her mind while far more developed than her nearly 13-year-old body, Katniss found herself questioning if she would ever tell him the truth.

She couldn’t help but understand why Haymitch kept so many secrets from them the first time around, Katniss knew the less Peeta knew the harder it would be for Snow to use him. She had already entered the games, she was on Snow’s radar, currently she was simply a young pest but Katniss knew he would see her for what she was sooner than she would like.

What scared her most was what could happen to Peeta. Katniss was shaking down Haymitch to use all contacts to get word to District 13. Haymitch understood her, knew where she was coming from Peeta could not, he was not her Peeta but Katniss never wanted him to be that Peeta again. The loss of her fellow victor was a price she would pay for his freedom. She listened as Peeta talked about the things they were learning at school. She was so in tuned to his voice she missed when he asked her a question instead being lulled to a comfortable trance by his voice.

"Do you regret not going back to the school?" He asked.

"There are other more important things. Things that school cannot teach," Katniss looked towards her friend attempting to read his reaction.

"Really? Like what?" He laughed causing her to smile the smallest one she owned, she would have been offended if she really was twelve but she knew Peeta. He would never laugh at her.

"You'll know it when you see it."

His hand found hers giving it a gentle squeeze. Katniss smiled Peeta was always there in any occupation she needed him. Her heart gave a lurch as guilt soon overwhelmed her. He deserved better so much better

"Kat? What's wrong?" He asked as she blinked away tears as her world started to refocus.

"I'm sorry so sorry," She murmured clutching onto him. She knew if she opened her eyes Peeta would be smiling a sad worried smile.

She whispered her thanks as he wrapped his arm around her soothing her gently.

"Haven't you thanked me enough? You by the way have nothing to be sorry about" He told her, his voice genuine and kind as always.

"Peeta don't ever crush on me," He looked startled before letting out a strained chuckle.

"A little too late."

His eyes softened at the pained look on her face.

"Kat it's okay. I never would expect anything from you. We will always be best friends ok?"

She leaned on his shoulder allowing his presence to comfort her.

"There's a lot I'm not telling you."

"I know."

“I want to but you couldn’t understand. I don’t want you to be able to understand."

"I can accept that."

“I knew you would” She whispered, Peeta shaking his head knowing her mind was already in a place he could not follow. To be honest Peeta was not sure if he wanted to, the haunted look in her eyes said all that he needed to know.

Peeta let her lean on him for the rest of the night. He didn't talk or try to distract her. He allowed her to tell him at her own pace. That was her favorite thing about him, and would always be. He was just Peeta and Katniss could just be. He was not her Peeta but he was still Peeta.

“Do you want to know?” She whispered.

“Only what you can tell me,” Peeta chuckled weakly, Katniss smiled squeezing his arm softly.

“All you have really is your instincts, you either want fight or run. Tribute’s cannot rest, your body is under constant strain you can’t think, thinking gets you killed. All you have time for is survival…” She paused, as all three games she had survived replayed in her mind one by one.

A warm hand wrapped around hers, “Katniss… you don’t have to.”

The smile on her face was the brightest Peeta had ever seen on her, “Someone told me that I should have someone other than Haymitch here who knows something about it.”  
“Sounds like a wise woman,” Peeta replied, not seeing the eye roll at the term woman.

“What makes you think it was a woman?” She asked, her voice gentle much like she when she was with Prim.

Peeta shrugged, Katniss sighed knocking her shoulder with his gently.

“Peeta…”

“It’s okay Katniss, please tell me more. You shouldn’t go through this alone.”

Katniss kept her secrets, but she wanted him to be prepared if she couldn’t stop him from being chosen. She told him of the constant fear and dread that filled you, the week before entering the arena. The way it changes you, of how once you enter the arena the only thing you can rely on are your instincts. She told him each time she killed a part of her died with them. That even just knowing you had a part in their death causes a part of yourself to be lost.

Katniss couldn’t tell him that he will be a victor, that they would fall in love, that he would fight to be by her side.

She didn’t tell him that he died fighting to love her

**XXXXXX**

By the time Peeta walked her home it was nearing eight at night. Before she could open the door an over eager Prim opened it for them. The younger girl nearly blinded the brunette by jumping into her arms talking as fast as her smaller lungs could allow. Katniss narrowed her eyes at Peeta when he chuckled, her arms immediately wrapping around Prim.

When she managed to quiet Prim down, allowing the younger girl in question to pull her closer to the door. Much to her surprise Finnick Odair stood behind her little sister with a mixed look of amusement and pain hidden behind his eyes. Something only Katniss would be able to comprehend. The only question she had was who?  
"Look who came to visit!" Prim squealed in delight pointing to their guest.

"Finnick."

"Katniss"

She smiled taking his hand turning to face Peeta.

"Finnick Odair meet Peeta Mellark," She introduced.

The two nodded at each other before shaking hands. Katniss found it odd that Finnick Odair would treat a twelve-year-old Peeta like a man. It was not that long ago in her mind that Finnick was acting like an older brother of sorts to the younger victor, introducing their favorite game to them. She smiled softly "Peeta do you want to stay?"  
Peeta shook his head "I better head back home. I'll see you later."

Looking over at Finnick she shrugged, "Well that's Peeta."

"You truly are oblivious aren't you?"

"So Haymitch has told me," She scowled as the man before her grinned childishly at her.

Sensing the need to change the subject he continued, "So what’s there to do here in twelve?'

Katniss stayed silent for a moment, "The only worthwhile thing I do is hunt then trade it back at the Hob."

When she noticed how generally curious he was Katniss had to smile. She kept a smile on her face as she explained quietly as she took him to the guest room across from her own. Finnick smirked at the mention of Sally's special stew.

"Sounds interesting."

"I'm sure it’s nothing compared to District 4."

"While I love my home. I think yours could suit me just fine as well."

Somehow that track of thought no only scared her. They sat on his bed talking until a suddenly shy Prim came in to tell them dinner was ready. If someone would have told her that Finnick Odair would fit in so effortlessly with her family during the Quarter Quell well she would probably have skinned them alive. But sitting across from him as he bewitched her little sister with tales of mermaids, sailors and fortunes long lost, she suddenly could see what the female population, what Annie saw in him. Finnick Odair was something else that was for sure.

**XXXXX**

After dinner Katniss and Finnick cleaned up. They worked together silently occasionally bumping into each other but not hard enough to interrupt their seamless teamwork. Normally this might have been awkward however apparently late night talks and having future knowledge means that they get to skip all the awkward moments of spending so much time together. Not that in the original timeline things went this smoothly. They were almost done when Finnick decided to speak.

"How are your nightmares?"

"Honestly? Horrible but talking with you helps."

Katniss wondered if he grinned like that on purpose or if it was a reflex.

"I'm waiting for the declaration of love," He droned on exaggeratedly.

"Don't hold your breath," She laughed wiping her hands dry.

"You wound me Everdeen. What would you do without me? All those nightmares."

"I don't know," She whispered causing his playfulness to disappear. He pulled her against him gently brushing his hand through her hair.

"Shh I'm sorry. What’s a couple of nightmares after what we have been through?"

Katniss starred at him as if she could see right through him, Finnick did not doubt that she could. A few minutes passed as they sat in silence, Finnick decided that if she wouldn’t talk then they had to at least be comfortable.

She looked startled when he pulled her into his lap.

"You learned to trust me once I'm sure you can do it again."

He cut her reply off seeing exactly where she was going, "I won't leave you alone Katniss. I'm always going to be there for you."

"Why?" She croaked hating how the years of grief made her soft.

"Because you've learned the hard way like me. That we have to put trust in someone even if being that vulnerable sucks."

She looked at him softly, "You and Haymitch are the only ones who could ever fully understand…"

"Then let me… Trust that I'm not going anywhere this time around."

And let him she did. She finally cracked letting him in on all the secrets that she held from her time travel. She told him everything…Details even she herself thought she had long forgotten. She told him of her first time in the arena, about Peeta, how twisted and confused she felt. She told him about her first time in the arena, of how she did it to save Prim. She told him about Snow and all of their meetings. She retold how they met with the sugar cubes and how they allied during the quarter quell.

Finnick for his part stayed silent and listened. He listened to her talk about Johanna and Peeta's kidnapping, their rescue, Gale and about Coin. How their life in District 13 was strict and their labels of mentally unstable? He clenched his fists as she cried out the tale of his death, of Snow's and how she shot Coin through the heart instead of Snow. He mourned the losses of Mags, Prim and even himself. He held her as she told him how despite being hijacked Peeta fell in love with her all over again. Then as she cried her heart out over all the deaths she witnessed he rubbed her back as she retold what happened since she woke up in the past.

"You agreed to do Annie's punishment didn't you" She told him. She did not accuse or even question him she was simply stating a fact.

"It was all I had to bargain with," He sighed.

Finnick started to say something but Katniss saw the change in his mind as he swiftly switched thoughts.

"Yet the world is in yours. I think that's more than fair," He countered.

"You're far too good, Finnick."

"We are far too similar for our own good."

"I doubt I have any goodness left," Katniss whispered into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

"I'm here because I'm selfish and refuse to live like that anymore."

"I'd hardly call that selfish."

"Fin being a victor is being selfish."

"Then I guess we are just a bunch of selfish fighters," He laughed kissing her forehead.

It was then that he pulled out two pieces of rope.

**XXXXXXX**

**A.N: Well that is it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I love all the feedback and that you guys truly love the story.**   
**Crazy Girl**


	11. She's Special

A.N: Katniss is still 12, Finnick still about 19

Chapter 10: She's Special

It was strange having Finnick around actually in her home district. It's been months since the games ended and she was sent home. Christmas was around the corner yet Finnick was still here. True he had to leave a few times for about a week for 'business' but without fail he always chose to return back to District 12.

Prim much to Katniss's amusement has grown attached to the Golden Boy of Panem. Even her mother seemed to grow attached to his constant presence. Madge was friendly whenever she would stop by the village for a chat and Peeta even if she noticed he seemed resigned somehow was quickly becoming a friend to the other boy. The only person who seemed bothered by him anymore was Gale.

"I can't believe he is still here! How do you put up with him Catnip?" Her long time hunting partner grumbled during one of their hunting sessions together.

Katniss sighed, "He's my friend Gale. One who is helping me prepare to mentor a couple of kids being prepared for the slaughter."

"You have a mentor," Gale growled out as they stopped in their tracks turning to look at one another with glares straight to the heart. Katniss fought another sigh from escaping her as she saw Gale steaming through his soft features. The boy's one weakness would always be his temper, sadly she knew she had the exact same problem they really were too much alike.

Katniss inwardly fought with herself kicking off the snow from her boots. She refused to fight this obviously unwinnable battle with her friend. If she could really ever call him that anymore for her it's been years since she had a decent conversation with him. While she was able to rekindle the friendship this time around the same problems were arising as before. Katniss truly did not know how much more she could take.

"Yes, Haymitch is my mentor but he is hardly capable of teaching me when he sucks at it" Katniss smiled softly. Haymitch Abernathy was a victor, the man got results even with his unconventional methods but the comforting and likability parts took a heavy hit a long time ago. It was a good thing Katniss was just as hard to understand or they would never get along.

"Finnick's dangerous especially around you, Katniss" Gale stressed punching a tree that was close to him.

"Finnick is my friend."

"He goes through multiple women during his trips to the capitol. Can you really be friends with someone that cruel" Gale growled towering over her small frame.

"You talk as if you know exactly who he is Gale. When you have yet to even introduce yourself to him" Katniss's voice turned icy, as frozen as the ice covered lake they were only a mile from.

"I do know who he is Katniss. You deserve better than that. At this rate you will become one of them!"

"His lovers or a Capitol's Victor?" Katniss rebutted taking Gale back by surprise at just how fierce his little friend could be.

"You're falling for him Catnip. I don't want you getting hurt or becoming another crazy victor."

"You don't know what you're talking about Gale" She whispered softly turning her back to him.

"You're so young, Catnip, you don't see it yet but you will. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Just what are you trying to say Gale?"

"He is the Capitol's puppet."

"Like I said Gale you know nothing about him. It may surprise you but He is actually honest with me it's a mutual friendship. One where petty jealousy doesn't make us angry at the tiniest things changing," She muttered.

"I doubt you really do. What happened to you in that arena? Suddenly a guy you would have mocked is your best friend?"

"The arena has changed me. You look at things black and white but we don't."

"We?"

"I'm a victor now Gale. Victors as a whole are broken more broken than I was before the arena. Being in that arena changed everything."

"Do you hear yourself Kat?" Gale had never looked so torn in her eyes.

"Gale…"

"No I don't want to hear anymore," with that one of her oldest friends walked out on her. Katniss looked onward watching as his back slowly faded from view. What he had said hurt. Hurt her deeply because a part of her knew exactly how he saw things.

It was exactly how she saw things once upon a time a long time ago. He was right when he mentioned how she would have mocked the victor she was defending and how all the girls flocked to him. But now she was only saddened that the girls would pay for someone's company when they knew it was not real. Now she felt sickened at how she used to view Finnick when he has done so much for her.

She never did go after him. Katniss stayed back in the forest to attempt to finish their hunt for the animal's brave enough to come out in the middle of winter. The next few days were spent avoiding Gale. She would even walk the opposite direction of Finnick, because she didn't feel the need to talk to him about his. He would make her talk then probably go punch Gale in the face just because Katniss was sure he had some sort of hero complex. While avoiding both boys, Katniss filled her days with trading at the hob, gathering herbs with Prim and their mother. Her nights were spent often visiting Peeta at the bakery his family owned.

XXXXX

That afternoon Katniss was watching as Peeta showed her how to make her favorite cheese bread. Currently she was trying to knead the dough and was failing miserably. Peeta laughed as he looked over to check on her progress. Taking her hands in his he showed her how to do it properly again, and again.

"I'll never get this" She grumbled. Looking over at the dough finally ready to begin the next steps as Peeta grinned at her.

"You're doing just fine as you are," Peeta laughed. He continued to watch her as she scowled at the dough before her, her hair braided once again down her back, the flour all over the kitchen including covering her face and the entire front side of her body.

Peeta turned to stand behind her, at this age Peeta was surprisingly taller than her, carefully not touching her to much as he took her hands into his. Together they kneaded the dough as they prepared to shape them properly.

"Thank you Peeta" The brunette said sarcastically.

" You can't be good at everything, Girl on Fire."

"It's official Katniss and kitchen should never be allowed in the same sentence," Madge's voice echoed just as they turned to find their friend holding back her laughter.

XXXXXX

It wasn't until the fifth day that Finnick cornered her into actually facing him. She was skinning some squirrel for dinner when she heard the door close. Finding Finnick standing arms crossed and a stern look set onto his features did not surprise her. She knew it would come eventually. Katniss had simply hoped that she would talk to him before he hunted her down like a dog.

"Finnick," She whispered looking up at him softly putting the knife down. It would not do well to put a victor on edge especially not a victor like Finnick Odair.

"Care to explain your complete absence from my life the last few days?" He spoke softly in a tone that told her he was more worried than actually angry at her. Worried was good, angry would only lead to an argument and arguments led at least between them to a war of words that could last years.

" I have not been absent," His look told her he was not buying into it.

"What was going on in that mind of yours?" He nudged her shoulder as they stood side by side. Moments passed as Finnick took the knife and started to skin the squirrel as she readied the meat.

"Exactly what runs in yours" Katniss would never let Finnick know how grateful she was that he simply let her talk. There was no trying to persuade her or deny anything that she spoke of as a lie, he just listened.

"We've all changed. You haven't exactly been through nothing. I can't say if it's bad or good from experience it's usually a bit of both."

"The worst part I can never tell him. He would never understand. Gale can't accept that there are things about me he will never understand," Katniss leaned into his shoulder somehow she knew he understood her perfectly.

"Most people can't. They all want to know about the action but no one knows what it's like living it, living with it."

"Kitten what did you argue about?" Finnick asked when she finished preparing the meat.

Katniss subconsciously leaned a bit more into him as they talked, his arm wrapping around her slim shoulders as they put away the meat for later and made their way to her room.

"You"

Finnick chuckled smirking at her, "Awe little Gale is jealous."

Her glare didn't hold as much anger as any of the glares she gave him before.

"He thinks I'm turning into a Capitol loving…."

"Whore" Finnick sighed.

"Technically that was not the word he meant to use."

"But it was what he was thinking would happen" Finnick growled, "Your twelve what does he think we are?"

"Apparently by being near you so much is going to cause me to declare my undying love for your playboy self" She grumbled.

They shared a look before falling into deep laughter.

"I guess I can understand why you would choose to avoid him even me at the moment."

"Ah my other half" Katniss jokingly called him as they enjoyed the comfort they could take from one another.

"I invited Mags and Annie over for Christmas in twelve" He told her as they made their way downstairs to where the rest of the family was.

"I get to meet Mags?" Prim asked as she looked between the two victors.

"Yes you will" Katniss replied answering his unasked question causing Finnick to break out into a large grin.

"You'll love her Prim and she will love you" Finnick told the younger blond. The youngest Everdeen smiled as she began to explain all about her day at school to the two teenagers. In unison the victors sat down close together talking with Prim completely unaware of their actions. Unknowingly being watched by Haymitch and Mrs. Everdeen.

The mother sighed, "It's going to be him isn't?"

Haymitch eyed his former tribute's mother warily thinking over what to actually indulge the woman.

"Only if she lets him"

Mrs. Everdeen smiled softly, "He's her version of a man whose singing could make the birds stop and listen."

Haymitch looked over at the thin and worn woman beside him before breaking out into a smirk.

XXXXX

It would be another few days before the new arrivals would actually arrive into the last district. Mags and Annie arrived by the Victor's train a few days before Christmas. Gale was still not talking to her and Katniss was beginning to worry. Currently she was with Annie and Finnick taking them on a tour of the few shops they had. Mags was currently in deep talks with Prim about herbs and their medicinal uses.

"Everything is so…" Annie trailed off as she looked around Finnick dutifully standing beside her.

"So old and small? I know but it's home" Katniss smiled as Annie tried to tell her that was not what she was going to say.

"But that's the truth. It's okay we may be poor but we are poor and happy" Katniss reassured her that nothing she could say would actually offend them. Katniss held a snort back as she watched Finnick eye a small box of sugar cubes. He gave her a small grin as he caught her eye.

"Sugar cubes Finnick really?"

"He loves them," Annie chirped looking around for something Katniss vaguely recalled something about a souvenir? Katniss watched as the other girl circle around so she could not tell what she was looking at.

"She is excited about your reactions to the gifts she bought" Finnick smiled behind her. Katniss noticed he was still holding onto the box of sugar cubes.

"Keep that up and I'll have to buy it for you" She grinned as his hand brushed across her shoulder.

"You can never have enough sugar cubes" He retorted.

"Your teeth will rot."

"Darling the Capitol would never let that stay true."

"Don't let them."

He looked startled by the rise in her voice.

"Why?" He asked quietly holding back a smirk.

"They'd erase the chip in your tooth. I like that there is an imperfection on you"

"You've paid a lot of attention to my looks," He noted teasingly.

She smacked him in the arm causing Greasy Sally to chuckle as them from her corner.

"Your good looks sadly are blinding."

"You wound me."

"You'll live."

"Heal me?" He chuckled darkly in her ear.

"Odair" She hissed as he chuckled at her.

Before he could reply Annie was back at their side holding a small bag. They decided that Annie had enough for today. They walked back to the Victor's Village in silence as Annie quietly was awed by the snow on the ground. Finnick kept glancing at Katniss much to Annie's secret glee. Once back through the doors of Katniss's new home the victors found Mags sitting between the other two Everdeen ladies with herbs spread out across the table.

Finnick shared a look with Katniss as the others looked up from their conversation. Prim smiled up as Katniss walked over to her. She began talking about all the things she learned that day. Finnick and Annie stood together smiling as they watched the two siblings interact.

"Fin?" Annie whispered in his ear.

"Yeah what's wrong Annie?"

"She's special isn't she?"

Finnick smiled, "Yes she is."

XXXXXX

It was not until later that evening after everyone went to bed did Finnick and Katniss find themselves alone again. They laid together on her mattress looking out the window in silence. They found that just being together for a while before they fell asleep truly did wonders for their nightmares. Apparently having someone to share it with was exactly what Katniss needed and Finnick only wanted to help.

"Are you going to start a war?"

Katniss looked over at him, "The war is going to happen with or without me. However, I think my actions did cause the pot to stir so much that the war probably occurred sooner than 13 wanted it to."

Finnick held her hand softly.

Katniss closed her eyes pulling her hand away but Finnick would not let her, "Fin you gave your life for that damn rebellion and it cost you everything. I can't do that to you again it's my fault you died."

Finnick chuckled darkly, "I chose to follow you and I'm choosing to do so again. But do you even know what you're fighting for?"

Katniss leaned in closer making sure their eyes met as she answered, "I never had much of a reason to fight before, now I do"

He didn't expect her to bury her head into his chest heaving heavily a sign of someone trying to stop themselves from breaking down. He held her as she cried. He didn't know what to do when she whispered, "Sometimes I wonder what my father would do?"

Finnick looked down at her, "He would be whatever you needed" then he decided maybe it was time to share with her his secret talent.

"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger."

Katniss looked up as he held her tighter she held onto him leaning into his shoulder. Her breathing started to lighten as she listened softly.

"They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

He kissed her forehead softly just feeling the relief that this was helping. Katniss was lost in his voice as she spoke, "Finnick…"

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
... and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

They simply just looked at each other Katniss's tears slowly coming to a stop as she starred at him. Finnick for his part held her as she slowly closed her eyes drifting off to sleep in his arms finally exhausted.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...  
Fighting til' the wars won...  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back... "

Katniss drummed the beat of his voice against his chest her mind completely blank other than the connection they currently shared. All she could feel was warmth and safety.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

 

... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

 

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be"

 

Finnick gently touched his forehead with hers and whispered, " I'm going to be whatever you need okay? I'm all yours Everdeen"

 

A.N:

 

Well what do you think? I was having a hard time figuring out where to put this. But I needed something huge to start turning the tide yet not move it to fast. They have a complicated relationship so the steps they will be taking will probably be complex and often seem two steps forward and one step back. But with the things I am planning I guess I needed her to have Finnick not romantically yet but you know double meanings are kind of his thing.

 

So read and review!


	12. Christmas

Chapter 11: Christmas  
The moment he closed the door to Katniss’s bedroom making sure the hell cat would not wake up. He began to inwardly curse at himself, recalling the events of his visit so far none of it would be good for her. What had he been thinking? No wonder Haymitch was often so grouchy around him, the little he could do to help Katniss did not outweigh the danger she was in being so close to other victors.  
Especially him.  
His friendship with Annie, and Mags was different. They were from his own district, meaning whatever they did was not as heavily scrutinized based on the fact, how much could a couple victors do? Especially with a district so on the edge as District 4, close enough to be career but far enough that is was no guarantee.  
Katniss was special, Snow would want to keep an eye on her on all her relations. He would know exactly who she talked to, for how long and in public exactly what was spoken. Finnick could be thankful that Haymitch would make sure her house was bug free, even if they had to check for bugs every day once they returned.  
Fucking Snow.  
He would use their friendship against her, would use whatever it was they were becoming against them. He inwardly groaned, he could feel the connection it was more than that of a fellow victor, fellow victim or that of a friend. He could hardly describe it, but he would follow her.  
Katniss Everdeen was a survivor, she has a spark even if at time it was buried so deep Finnick knew she was back beneath all her past experiences.  
The original experience.  
She was a leader, even if a reluctant one, there was something about that spark as small as it could be. Katniss could reach people in ways Finnick could only dream of. It was that spark that drew him to her in the first place, that got under his skin, how such a tiny thing could survive the blood bath?  
Then she saved Annie, a girl far too sweet to ever have been in the arena, mentally destroyed by it. The most surprising thing of all is that, despite the clear indications from that letter, she became his friend. All on her own at first, he simply believed what they were spouting even if he could hardly believe he and Annie were together. He believed that the future was brighter than the present, that the loss of life so dire the few surviving Victors could hardly breath.  
That was hardly that difficult to imagine.  
No what surprised him was that Katniss’s effect on him went past getting under his skin as the surviving underdog, past his belief in her rebellion, past his grief over all that she had to have gone through.  
Her friendship was true, it was not fabricated from her past, his alliance with them or even her saving Annie. Finnick had no clue how but she was no longer the only thing stopping another bloodbath that needed help, she was his friend, his ally, his leader.  
He trusted her.  
Maybe it was because they were both victors, that hollow look in her eyes was both destroying and relief. He was relieved that someone who knew what it was like in the arena was fighting, he was destroyed that she was simultaneously the youngest victor and the one with the most arena victories.  
Or maybe it was that she all at once wanted nothing to do with him, and couldn’t stop herself from telling him the truth. She never once lied to him, she trusted him or who she knew him to be. She trusted him enough to not only let him in on their plan, but to never once manipulate him into doing a single thing.  
It was the strangest yet most direct friendship he had ever had. It was feeling that could never be repaid, so instead of paying her back Finnick would be by her side. He would be that friend, the one of two that knew everything. He would watch her back, made sure she survived to grow up, maybe even beat up some gruff boys that tried to get handy, hell she would beat him to it.  
Finnick laughed to himself, the poor boy that fell in love with her was in for a wild ride. The reporters could gossip all they want, Finnick and Katniss were beyond words, their relationship just was. It was a friendship, is was family, it was an alliance it was everything and nothing at all.  
It was a friendship that required constant hole digging, or else one female would dig herself in so tightly Finnick doubted anyone would find her. This was why Finnick vowed to be whatever it was she needed, he could be in places and do whatever it took to keep her safe in ways that even Haymitch begrudgingly admitted that he could not do. He would help bring the other victors along, he could get sponsors to forget that they sponsored and sneak funds away, Finnick could be the arms that held her back when she would break.  
Finnick would be there, when she finally aged up appropriately and Snow would try to break her. Katniss was the spark that even Snow noticed how bright she was lit. He would want to break her, break her down to her soul.  
Finnick growled as he finally closed his eyes from his spot on the couch, Katniss was in danger, always would be. She was too dangerous to be left alone, but perhaps their friendship while dangerous could be protective?  
XXXXXXXX  
Katniss always woke up early especially in winter, when the silence could envelop her before the soft shuffles could be heard as everyone shuffled to get out of the cold. Blinking away the last bits of sleep from her eyes, she slowly got up to look outside the window. Fresh snow was over the ground not a single footprint showing the only proof of life within Victors Village. The sky was still dark and she could hear the soft breathes of the others from their closed rooms. The view was one far different than she was used to, snow full of tracks with streaks of grey and brown from the constant flow of traffic. That was the view from her childhood home, the one as a victor she gave up to protect her family.  
After all only a few knew why one would want to reject a new home.  
Pulling her father's leather jacket on along with her boots Katniss prepared for a walk into the chill. She absent mindedly braided her hair onto one side not paying much attention to her surroundings as she went through the movements not registering exactly what she was doing yet. Due to her absentmindedness she did not notice the male figure on the couch as she quietly went toward the exit.  
"You're up early" Finnick's soft baritone broke the morning silence and succeeding in waking Katniss up from her fog.  
Turning on her heels quickly she found Finnick holding his hands up as he was faced with an arrow to the heart. Katniss softly searched her mind for when she grabbed her bow or how Finnick could have seen it when it was still dark as night. Lowering her bow and arrow she glared at the bronze haired man before her.  
"You startled me."  
"Obviously," He sarcastically replied pointing to her weapon of choice.  
Sighing she laid her weapon down to sit next to him on the couch. They sat shoulder to shoulder basking in the comforting silence they had together. Katniss was struck by how grateful she was that she did not feel a sensation of rush when it came to Finnick who was obviously waiting on her.  
She did not disappoint, "Sorry I am still…"  
"I know" was his quiet response.  
"Still it's not every day you get a bow and arrow in the face"  
"Somehow I think it's common in a life with you" He grinned down at her as she glared fiercely.  
Begrudgingly she had to agree, "It's possible."  
Katniss sighed cuddling under his chin as she settled into his side. Finnick immediately responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder quietly. Knowing better than to comment, or else face another arrow in the face.  
"Nightmare" He said guessing correctly as she answered yes with a nudge of her knee against him. Finnick sighed as he rubbed her shoulder softly.  
"You can always come to me" He scolded her, eying her silent form warily. Katniss shook her head, loose strands falling into her face.  
The girl really did hate to rely on others. Then his thoughts soon followed down a different track. How can he comfort her when he knew she knew that the nightmares never went away? Well it could be worth a try if she didn't kill him first…  
"Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw"  
Finnick looked at her watching grey eyes close just as he was about to apologize she responded. Much to his surprise, matching his tune creating a melody.  
"They had lights, inside their eyes  
They had lights, inside their eyes"  
His hand gently rubbed across hers as he responded in kind. Finnick kept his eyes off to the side, acknowledging that as a fellow victor he could offer her something her other friends could not.  
"Did you see the closing window  
Did you hear the slamming door?"  
Katniss's head slipped into his shoulder her voice soft and quiet.  
"They moved forward and my heart died  
They moved forward and my heart died"  
His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into his lap causing her to look at him with a glare worthy of a victor. His grip tightened forcing her to get comfortable.  
"Please please tell me what they looked like Did they seem afraid of you?"  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew"  
Her tears finally escaped as he held her close and together they sang the one thing they both knew.  
"I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere"  
He asked her one final question as he wiped away her tears.  
"Did you touch them  
Did you hold them  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
Was there one you saw too clearly  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew"  
Katniss cracked crying wholeheartedly into his shoulder as he offered her silent comfort.  
"I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere"  
Her silent question was answered with his weary nod. She gave him her hand as they breathed softly just taking comfort in each other.  
"They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you"  
They stayed there entangled together until the others slowly started to wake up. Katniss's walk long forgotten as for a few hours they accepted that someone else was feeling the exact same way they were. It was Mrs. Everdeen who was the first one to reach them downstairs. As she did she mumbled a question quietly to Finnick upon seeing her daughter lost in thought.  
"Hot Chocolate," He answered quietly as not to wake the seemingly sleeping girl in his arms.  
The oldest Everdeen woman only shook her head at the two of them before heading quietly into the kitchen. It wasn't until Prim came running down the stairs that Katniss began to stir. She gave Finnick a grateful smile as Prim wormed her way into sitting next to her older sister, Annie on Katniss's other side sitting happily on the floor amid the commotion. The rest of the morning was sharing and exchanging holiday traditions between the two districts.  
Katniss explained quietly that twelve did not have much but every year they scraped enough by to create a small Christmas dinner for everyone. This would be the first year that they could afford decent food and actual presents. While Finnick shared stories about four's festivals all month long, mostly sea themed, and how if one could afford to go it was fun. He also shared how every year his mother had made sugar cookies.  
"She only could bake them for special occasions so we always had them for Christmas and if we were lucky our birthday" Katniss smiled at the story as she and Finnick grinned at how captivated the youngest Everdeen was. Mags just smiled as she gently squeezed Annie's hand while she told them of her families' Christmas dinners and the stockings of seashells that they would use to make jewelry.  
"Why aren't you with them now?" Prim asked softly as she handed everyone a present from under the tree.  
Annie's reply was spoken so sweetly and in such an understanding tone Katniss could not believe someone could speak about such loss this way. Would she ever sound like that?  
"There was a… accident… about two weeks after I returned home. They didn't make it" Annie whispered.  
Snow's cruel smile entered Katniss's mind as a young Prim puled a crying Annie into her young arms. She turned to Finnick who looked pained as they shared a silent conversation.  
'Why didn't you tell me' she accused with a raised eyebrow and cross eyes. His eyes spoke of thinking she already knew. Katniss took a breath a deep one as she gave Annie a tight smile.  
"Don't keep things like that from me okay?"  
She would have been able to feel Finnick's gratitude from miles she was sure. Yet at the moment she really did just want to him to choke on those sugar cubes. The rest of the morning went by quickly and with no more drama luckily. From Katniss, her mother received a rare book on medicine with a section for notes and an inscription of a Mockingjay symbol inside the cover. Katniss felt a blush heat up her cheeks as her mother sat there with the book in hand holding onto it tenderly. The older sister smiled as her reaction told Katniss all she needed to know. Prim received a small Mockingjay pendant that would fit comfortably under her shirt and long enough to grow along with her.  
"So no matter what I will always be there" Katniss whispered in her ear as the two held each other. Katniss gave Mags an enlarged knot tying kit causing her to laugh as Finnick and Katniss chuckled at the internal joke.  
"He did say he learned from the best" Katniss nudged a chuckling Finnick. Annie on her turn took great care in opening her present. Katniss was in awe at the gentleness of Annie's hands as she unwrapped her gift. Inside the box was a wide scrapbook/journal a blazing Mockingjay etched into the cover.  
Don't let the Capitol win. Remember who you are, who you will always be.  
"I won't" Annie whispered as she pulled a smiling Katniss into a hug.  
Finnick raised his brow at the long box that supposedly held his gift. Katniss smile motioning for him to open it.  
"Afraid it will bite you Odair?" She teased. Unlike Annie her mentor tore into the paper opening the box within seconds, a new personal best Mags giggled. Inside was a handcrafted bow made for someone Finnick guessed was his size and height. He looked over at Katniss who suddenly felt nervous over his reaction.  
"How?" He asked, knowing that no district was technically allowed to have weapons unless it pertained to a accepted job.  
"I was taught how to make them. Thought that you'd want to learn after you expressed the interest before…" She looked down nervously.  
Finnick chuckled gently tucking his hand under her chin and lifting her up to meet his gaze.  
"I love it. But I only want to learn from the best. From you"  
"I think that could be arranged"  
It was at that point Haymitch strolled in chuckling at the sight he walked in on. Apparently they did not notice just how close they were…  
"Fishboy I'd wait a few more years before I have to kick your ass" Katniss's mentor growled playfully as they jumped up and away from each other. Finnick pulled away muttering, "I'll never win with you Old Man"  
Haymitch grinned, "I believe that's the point"  
The boy in question groaned as everyone else chuckled at their antics. Haymitch grabbed a bottle of water surprising the people around him.  
"What you want me drunk?" He snapped as he waved them on to continue as Prim unsurprisingly was not afraid of his snap and handed him a present.  
"From Katniss, I helped pick it out" Prim smiled at him causing the grump to soften a bit. Prim really did have a way with people. Opening the present he looked toward Katniss who only motioned for him to keep opening his gift.  
Inside was a leather string with a Mockingjay on it. The look he gave her caused her to laugh.  
"Oh come one you are not a bracelet man."  
Haymitch grumbled a bit but everyone watched as he tied it around his neck the pendant hiding easily under his shirt.  
Finnick chuckled "He actually accepted it"  
Katniss shoved him threatening "I'll make sure yours is flamboyant as you are"  
The glaring match they held was enough to cause the adults into a fit of laughter. The day went on with the exchange of gifts, for Katniss the firsts from Haymitch and Finnick were the most surprising.  
"I didn't think you'd get anyone anything" She told her mentor as he smirked at the box in her hand. Then the clock struck noon and Mrs. Everdeen and Mags ushered everyone into the kitchen for some lunch. Katniss sat around the table next to Annie and Finnick watching as everyone interacted with a smile. Her stomach did a small flip as she felt the absence of the Hawthorne's. But Katniss hoped to see them at the District's Christmas dinner.  
The Christmas Dinner this year was held out where the reaping's were dealt, next to the Justice building whose doors were open where the food was stored. This year the Mayor made sure to push off a very festive feel, the whole district was a busy with the thought that for the first time in years everyone would have enough to eat. Finnick sat with Katniss as she described to him how things usually happened.  
"Twelve really is the poorest district" He sighed as he watched young children rush into the building yelling in excitement. He didn't even flinch as Katniss gave him a slap.  
"Yes but take a closer look" She pointed onto the distance where strings of cheap lights were strung up all over the yard. Finnick took his time to look around, he saw adults and children alike all far too thin. But they were dancing, dancing with joy as old recordings played well known Christmas Carrols that the Capitol let be known to the world. Katniss giggled at the look of awe of his face.  
"We can dance" She shrugged smiling as a slow moving Gale walked over.  
Finnick wiggled his eyebrows discreetly at her as she rolled her eyes back at him.  
"Katniss" Gale whispered completely ignoring the man beside her.  
"Gale" She replied curtly.  
"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked eyeing Finnick warily.  
Katniss looked at Finnick quickly who waved her on, "Come on Little Flame I'm a big boy. I'll be right here when you return"  
Katniss sighed, "Alright Gale. But only for a few minutes"  
Gale gave her a crooked smile as they walked a little ways from the party.  
"Alright Gale what is it" Katniss sighed crossing her arms.  
"I'm sorry okay? Kat I'm so so sorry" He pleaded pulling her closer to him.  
"About what exactly Gale?" Katniss sighed looking up at him seeing the desperation in his eyes.  
"Assuming. Assuming you had a ridiculous crush on the Golden boy of Panem for one" He told her.  
"Gale what is the matter with you? I'm twelve and just came back from the games. I haven't changed that much."  
"He's always here. He doesn't belong here doesn't he have a nice victor's home to go back to."  
'I invited him. I need someone closer to my age than Haymitch who understands."  
"You won't let anyone else try! You've always been strong by yourself."  
"That may be true. But there are some things only you can understand by experiencing them" She growled.  
"I'm sorry okay? What do you want me to do?"  
"Give him a chance. Finnick is here to stay. I care about him."  
Gale's face hardened as his hands set into fists, "Fine Catnip. "  
Katniss sighed, "Finnick is nice Gale. I care about him as much as I care about you."  
Gale sighed softly giving her a small smile, "Alright Kat. Let's go back."  
Just as Finnick said he was exactly where he was. Only this time Finnick was talking with Madge and Peeta. Prim was out on the dance floor with an even taller than ever Posy. Katniss and Gale shared a look smiling as they watched their younger siblings.  
Finnick saw them first as Katniss made her way to the open spot next to him. Finnick smiled at her as she took her seat whispering, "You okay?"  
"Yeah"  
Finnick nodded squeezing her hand under the table. Katniss smiled at everyone and she looked over to find Gale still standing.  
"Gale?"  
Peeta and Madge scooted over immediately to make room for another. Gale smiled stiffly but still joined their table just as the food was called out as ready. Katniss made her way to go grab a plate when Finnick stopped her. When she looked at him questioningly he raised his brow.  
"I'll grab you and Prim some okay? Stay here no need to lose you in the crowd"  
Katniss rolled her eyes muttering about how she can do things for herself. Gale was about to speak when Finnick spoke silencing them all.  
"Little Flame let others take care of you every once in a while. It's not the end of the world"  
As Finnick walked away toward the food with Peeta in tow for extra hands. Annie had decided to join them giggling at Katniss's reaction.

"He likes to protect those he cares for let him. It's the one thing he can control" Annie spoke wisely, for a minute everyone almost believed she was fully there all the time.  
Katniss sighed things would only get more complicated from then on wouldn't it? She could feel it in her bones.

XXXXX

A.N: The song used was Dead Hearts by Stars. Lovely song that fits all of the Hunger Games perfectly. So please like usual tell me what you think do not be afraid to review! I thought this chapter was well done, I didn’t have the heart to change anything only add a little.

Love,

Crazy Girl


	13. The Reaping

A.N: Katniss is officially 13, Finnick should now be about 20. Actual birthdays were never discussed only a hint at a season so I am doing my best to make this as accurate as possible.  
Chapter 12: The Reaping  
The rest of the year went by as much as the first half which visits from the District 4 Victors when permitted. The morning of the reaping started like any other day except the atmosphere was filled with the silent fear of parents and children alike. In the Victor’s Village, the light had barely begun to shine. The room was quiet as the run rose through the window hitting the bed inside. Laying under the covers was a peacefully sleeping Katniss Everdeen.  
As the sun hit her face her internal clock shook her from her slumber as she stretched. Sitting up on the edge of the bed she gently fingered the ring that was delicately hanging from the silver thread around her neck. It was a silver ring with a stone set in the shape of a shell, a beautiful sea-green. The fact that Finnick gave her anything was a shock then her eyes lowered to the slim silver bracelet on her wrist. Haymitch had seemed it appropriate that she have something to remember her history by.  
The bracelet had several charms swirling around her wrist. The first was an hourglass for obvious reasons, a Primrose for her family, a seashell for Finnick and Annie, an arrow to remind her of home and of Gale and a Mockingjay as a reminder of why she was there. A dandelion was next a reminder of Peeta then finally a Jaybird for Rue. He left a few spaces open for her to fill. She smiled at the blush that crept up on his face as he told her of the charms. As hard as he is around the edges, she would not pick anyone else she would rather take his place in her heart.  
Her soft smile soon disappeared it was reaping day.  
Looking at the time on the clock on the wall Katniss sighed. Soon in every district reaping would be taking place deciding the fate of 24 children. Finnick, Annie and Mags had left to go back to their district a week ago, Finnick however still called her every night effectively keeping her nightmares at bay. She slowly got dressed in the new dress from Cinna. It was truly a masterpiece with short sleeves, the length of the dress just going past her knees slightly. She put her hair into her usual single braid as she avoided the knowledge that she would be sending two kids to their certain death. Her expression turned grim as she thought of their predetermined fate.  
After all it was Johanna's year…  
A soft knock interrupted her dreaded thoughts. She turned around to find her nine-year-old sister lean into the door frame.  
"Yes Prim?" She asked softly pulling her into a hug.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Prim asked.  
Katniss smiled softly as she murmured that she'll be fine and that she would be back before she knew it. As Prim left Katniss looked over at the small suitcase Effie had arranged for Katniss to take. She had packed up all of the approved clothing from Cinna and a few of her own as her mind traveled back to the last few months.  
XXXXXXX  
The month of May hit the 12th District of Panem much sooner than Katniss realized. Katniss was laying down in bed slowly coming to when her door banged open revealing a grinning Finnick with a large tray in his hands.  
"Wake up Birthday Girl!"  
Katniss groaned softly, "I don't remember telling you that."  
"No but Prim cornered Haymitch and I a few weeks ago, Haymitch of course never thought about when your birthday was so when she cornered us well we agreed you had to have a birthday."  
The dark-haired victor signed as she sat up in bed.  
"I believe Haymitch did not know me until last year of course he didn't know."  
"Well now we do and it will forever more be one of my favorite days."  
"Oh, why is that?"  
"It's a day I can celebrate you and you cannot argue."  
XXXXXXX  
The train stood still waiting for its two occupants to step onto it, shimmering in the last few rays of sunshine. Katniss stood with her sister as the two District 4 victors double checked their own luggage.  
Finnick was done first and pulled Prim and Katniss into a tight hug, earning a soft giggle from the younger sister. Katniss rolled her eyes at his wide grin while she could hear Annie giggle pulling Prim into another hug.  
“You better take care of her,” Katniss whispered into Finnick’s ear as she finally pulled away.  
“You better take care of yourself. I got Annie, you need to focus on you,” Finnick chuckled patting her head only making the height difference at their current ages even more apparent.  
“I have Haymitch to look after,” She countered pulling away from his hand.  
“Then you better take care of yourself. The old man can be a handful” The golden boy of Panem grinned at her as he gently pulled Annie away, carefully helping her onto the train as Annie gave Katniss a quick hug.  
XXXXXXX  
Katniss rolled her eyes at the memory. Finnick seems to have taken on the role of get Girl on Fire to accept help from others and show her feelings. Katniss apparently needed to learn to trust or as Finnick would put it.  
"You need to let your wall down. I'm determined to not let you lock yourself away."  
From her own prior knowledge, Katniss knew Finnick could be stubborn, she just did not think he would use it for anything to do with her. The clock struck one and Katniss slipped on her shoes subconsciously making sure her bracelet and necklace was in place. She nodded her head in greeting as she went to go wake up Haymitch, who would surely still be asleep.  
Reaching his door, she took her key, a quick swipe while the old man was drunk to make a copy and return before he woke up, and opened the house quietly. Haymitch's house was exactly as she knew it would be. Barely lived in with trash and bottles thrown across the floor. The man would never change. Katniss made a mental note to get Haymitch a maid she doubted she could get him to clean up himself.  
"Haymitch!" Katniss called out walking into the kitchen opening the fridge checking his food.  
"Nothing… I really need to talk to him about that housekeeper…how is he still alive?" She muttered. She listened for signs of life coming from upstairs. When she found none, she went upstairs and kicked his bedroom door open.  
"Oh Haymitch!" She sang sweetly at the heap of blankets on the bed. He answered with a groan and an angry kick to which all Katniss saw that hinted where he was located.  
"Now come on Old Man time to wake up," She sighed pulling the covers up and off of him. All he was wearing was a pair of pants.  
She raised her eyebrow questionably, "Drunk or grumpy?"  
"Grumpy," Haymitch groaned out.  
Katniss sat next to him as she poked him in his side. Haymitch opened one eye and grumbled softly, "Fish boy truly has rubbed off on you."  
Katniss smiled and gave him a shrug, "Reaping Day."  
Haymitch rolled his eyes and groaned as he sat up looking around for a clock.  
"What time is it?"  
"One."  
"Fuck, give me a minute. I’m up god damn it."  
“Hurry up or I’ll make sure you get a wheelchair.”  
With her chore completed Katniss left the room letting him get dressed closing the door seconds before an old beer bottle was thrust against the door.  
“Better luck next time!” She shook her head hearing him curse.  
She only had to wait a few minutes until her mentor showed up in his usual dark pants and white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. It continuously surprised her that he managed to look what the capitol citizens deemed "respectable.”  
She knew he did not believe in laundry.  
"This year your actually looking respectable and you're not drunk off your ass!"  
"I'll have to stay sober if I'm going to have any luck keeping you out of trouble" He told her in that sarcastic tone that they mastered.  
They walked together enjoying the warming weather as they took the dirt path toward the Justice building where all the reaping's were forced to take place. Not many children were making their way there yet. The peacekeepers were out in full force today. Katniss instinctively pulled her herself closer to Haymitch wishing she had her bow.  
"How do you do it?" The youngest victor asked.  
"What send kids to their certain death?" He asked bitterly his voice hoarse and deadly.  
"Yeah," Katniss whispered softly as they waited near the stage watching as the spaces filled up quietly. They could feel the fear and despair within the air.  
"I drink. That's how I cope" Haymitch muttered, "But you knew that."  
"I was hoping there was something else," She admitted.  
"Sweetheart it looks like you already have your coping strategy," He chuckled.  
"Oh, I do?"  
Haymitch chuckled teasingly, "You and Finnick Sweetheart."  
Her eyes narrowed as he shook his head. Yet she never said anything to deny it. Katniss was fully aware her relationship with Finnick was a way for her to cope. It was Finnick who taught her most the tricks she used to begin with to help distract herself. Haymitch was simply speaking the truth, a diluted version of the truth but the truth. Victors did not life happy lives, they only find more ways to survive.  
"You make it sound dirty," Katniss finally replied giving Haymitch an exasperated look. Her mentor simply smirked at her. She was sure Haymitch was dead set on driving her crazy.  
Much too soon all the eligible children were rounded up for the slaughter. Katniss felt her throat clog up as she discreetly grabbed Haymitch's hand from their spot on the stage. Effie as her role of escort stood in the middle of the stage dressed in over the top Capitol clothing in her usual over the top cheerful voice broke the silence.  
"Welcome! Welcome to the 71st Annual Hunger Games!" Effie cried smiling brightly as someone with a victor under their belt would.  
"As always we shall begin with a message from our dear President" She continued clocking a remote facing the giant screen.  
The video was the same every year and she could already feel the bile rise up in her throat. She could hardly watch it but she had to be careful. It was still far too soon for thirteen to be ready for a battle let alone take a good look at her. So for now she would prepare the chose kids as best she could and hope their deaths would be quick. As the video flickered to the end, Effie smiled out into the crowd. She forced a cough to get the attention of the children.  
"As always Ladies first!"  
Effie's hand shot down through the bowl of tiny slips of paper encircling it was if she wanted to pick just the right one. Once her hand grabbed a piece she lifted it out. Forcing a cough with her throat as she opened the slip she read out the name.  
"Madeline Stone."  
Katniss searched the crowd of girls for the one destined to meet her doom. It was a few seconds until a dark-haired girl of eighteen walked up to the stage. Katniss observed her silently, the young tribute was from the Seam. Dark hair and olive toned skin giving it away. To Madeline's credit she did not show any fear. She was rather stiff like all the tributes were when they had been reaped.  
Katniss hated that she could only see a dead girl wanting.  
"Now on with the gentlemen!" Effie crowed. Circling the giant bowl housing all the young men's names Effie went in for her search for the perfect tribute.  
"Sean Wilder."  
A tiny scrawny thirteen-year-old merchant boy walked onto the stage failing to hide his tears. Katniss's heart went out to them but she was wary of causing another scene at a reaping. Even if Snow did not do anything to her, he could do something to them in the arena. Yet the worst thing that could happen as already happened to them…   
Before Effie could call for them to shake hands Katniss was out of her seat. Haymitch nodded his head warily towards her gruffly acknowledging his sort of approval of what she was about to do and would not stop her. So, there she was standing in the middle of the stage with Effie and her tributes starring at her. Madge's father, Mayor Undersee, looked as if he was about to talk to her when she acted.  
She pressed three fingers to her lips and raised them up giving her tributes the special farewell from District 12. One by one to her shock everyone soon followed. These two tributes nearly sobbed as all of twelve gave them an honorary farewell. Katniss had to smile as she saw through the edge of her vision that Haymitch was the first person to salute them after her. The crowd remained silent as everyone had their hands raised. Even Effie seemed shocked by the scene before her.  
"Now let's shake hands!" She told them softly.  
Katniss could hardly remember a sadder sight than the one before her. The two young children were soon ushered back into the building behind them as they were sent to say their last goodbyes. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed her own mentor standing behind her.  
"That was genius Sweetheart!"  
"And here I thought it would have been dangerous" She replied jumping out of her skin damn him for sneaking up on her.  
"Oh, it was but you somehow turned it into something almost non-punishable," He chuckled.  
"Lucky me, so I will be punished for it."  
Haymitch offered her his arm as they slowly made their way to say their goodbyes.  
"Someone will get punished but as I said it Snow will be hard pressed not to punish."  
"Pray tell how is defying the capitol non-punishable?"  
"By doing a tradition of your district while rebellious cannot be truly punished because everyone in our district has heard of it. Its common knowledge here, while it is rebellious in nature technically it would backfire if wind got word of someone being punished due to a districts tradition. They all have traditions that could be considered rebellious," Haymitch whispered in her ear.  
Katniss felt her heart speed up. She knew her actions could cause a problem it was a calculated risk that she put on herself. Now that everyone in the district did it, they defied the capitol by protecting her. If another district were to do it like when eleven did during her victory tour well a repeat would ensue.  
"So, if we are punished are you saying the other districts would revolt? Make martyr's out of us."  
"Exactly."  
"I hate politics," Katniss grumbled.  
"I know" His laughter could be heard down the quiet roads, "that's why I do the talking and you get to sit there and look pretty."  
The slap she gave him caused him to growl in annoyance at the fact she could cause him some bit of pain. Katniss turned around to hug the whole Hawthorne family goodbye. He watched as she gave them all sweet goodbyes, that she would bring rare treats from the capitol just for them when she returned. It was her goodbye to Gale that provided the most amusement. They danced around each other awkwardly for weeks this would be the pay off.  
Haymitch held back a chuckle at seeing Katniss stiff as a board when the eldest Hawthorne boy pulled her into a hug.  
"I'll miss you Catnip," Gale whispered into her hair as she finally returned his comforting gesture. She squeezed his middle tightly before muttering her response.  
"I'll miss you too partner."  
They shared a small smile before she was pounced on by Madge. Madge checked her over and made sure her Mockingjay pin was out and shinning with pride. Up next on her list of goodbyes was Peeta. Sweet loving gentle forgiving Peeta.  
The two shared a long hug as they could form no words to say to one another. Peeta gently kissed her forehead and wished her luck. It was in that moment Katniss realized why she could never try to be with this Peeta, He would never understand how much she had to go through, the hell she survived. Realistically she knew no one would know exactly due to her unique position. The bond between them was strengthened during the games, this time around the bond would be different, and it was formed in a completely different context. This time around she has been through so much more, mentally she was far older than what she appeared, if she were to ever get close to someone again it would be someone who could pull her back from the darkness and can stand on their own two feet without her worrying if they could handle a battle.  
That could never be Peeta, for instinctively he would always be a savior not a fighter.  
She saved her family for last because saying goodbye to Prim again would be nearly impossible. She hugged her mother and sister tightly. She reminded them that this time things were different, that she would not be in the arena. That she would never have to step foot in the arena again.  
"Little Duck please don't cry. I'm coming back," She whispered softly.  
"I know but it's hard to see you go. Say hi to everyone for me."  
"I promise."  
They shared one last hug as Katniss kissed Prim on the cheek, "Be good little Duck no causing any trouble."  
"The only trouble I see is you and Finnick."  
Katniss raised her eyes in curiosity, "Why us?"  
Prim shrugged innocently, "The two of you seem to be half of the other. The connection there is strange I don't think I have ever seen anything like it."  
Katniss nudged her sister, "Since when did you get all grown up?"  
"Since you had to worry about more than just me."  
Katniss did not reply to that with words instead pulled her sister into a tighter hug whispering I love you. Turning to her mother she gave her one last smile.  
"I'll see you soon mom" Her fair haired mother smiled weakly back at her eldest child.  
"We'll be waiting."  
With that Haymitch took her by her shoulders gently steering her back on board the hell train.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked.  
Katniss snorted as she realized he was attempting to avoid Effie. His voice was lower than normal and his head kept turning at any sound of a sharp clacking sound. She patted his arm gently as he shot her an annoyed look.  
"It will be nice to meet your friends."  
Haymitch chuckled, "You don't remember who they are do you?"  
"I remember you were particularly close to Chaff and Seeder."  
"Few of the normal ones," Haymitch commented with a lazy wave of his hand.  
"That's not very nice," Katniss pretended to scold in an eerily similar voice to her escort.  
"Being a Victor means you're not very nice," He shot back shivering at her imitation of Effie looking toward a bottle.  
"No, you are not allowed to be drunk."  
"But Drunk Haymitch is People Person Haymitch," He argued.  
Katniss rolled her eyes, "Neither Haymitch is much of a people person."  
"I don't act in front of you Sweetheart."  
Katniss smiled softly, "I realized that."  
"So, you'll let me drink?"  
"Once in the capitol all you want."  
"They have no chance of surviving, do they?" He grunted suddenly not all that interested in the familiar burn the drink in his hand could give.  
"Not with Johanna."  
"Piece of work she sounds like".  
"Apparently, she just takes some adjusting to."  
"Of course,"  
That ended their conversation as once again they could hear Effie's cheery voice through the halls directing the tributes through the train. The two victors shared a sigh as the newly boarded trio walked into the compartment.

"I want you to meet your mentors Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen."

XXXXXXX

A.N: So I hope you all are enjoying where I am taking this story. I think I finally have the ending planned out and it will be a blast! Some of you may completely hate me for it after but this is my story so you will have to continue reviewing to find out what is to come!

Love,  
Crazy Girl


	14. Capitol Sacrafices

**A.N: Katniss is 13, Finnick 19, Johanna 18**

Chapter 13: Capitol Sacrifices

As soon as the introductions were done Effie excused herself. The four people left in the room stood in silence. The tributes looked around awkwardly their bodies showing off many clues as to their current mental state.

"First lesson, don’t show anyone how nervous you are," Katniss spoke softly poking her male tribute in arm causing him to jump nearly out of his own skin.

"That’s if you survive the bloodbath," Haymitch shrugged causing Katniss to growl in annoyance.

"I have no tact Haymitch," Katniss told her mentor sarcastically seeing the two young tributes flinch.

"Well you don't" He chuckled.

The two tributes watched as their mentors played verbally back and forth in a battle of wits. The two young children looked at each other sharing in their fear and confusion. Madeline took Sean’s hand to offer comfort as they waited. It took a few more minutes until the bickering duo ran out of steam and their quick words died down.

Haymitch sighed, "So what can you kiddies do? Skills in hunting, weapons anything like that?"

It was Madeline who spoke first, "I'm rather good at identifying plants."

Haymitch let out one giant sigh, "That's something I guess. We will work with it."

His eyes went toward Sean waiting for the boy to speak up.

"I got nothing."

Katniss shook her head, “Everyone has something it may surprise you what can be useful."

Sean racked his brain for something that could be useful. But like most tributes he was looking for a physical skill not necessarily a mental one. He searched and searched only to truly think he had nothing useful to use other than the ability to go without a lot of food.

“I have nothing, sorry.”

Haymitch snorted, “Don’t worry kid. We always have something in the end.”

Katniss shook her head, “I can use a bow, what can you use?”

Sean bit his lip, “I’m from your old part of the district. All we can do is learn how to eat every little or blow things up. We are not allowed to blow things up until we are out of the running for the games. How is that fair?”

Haymitch chuckled, “Who said they cared about it being fair? You can survive on little food, that’s a start but what can you do?

Madeline turned to her fellow tribute and frowned, “You help out at the bakery with Peeta, you help make a lot of the items to sell….”

Sean scowled to himself, ‘What good will that do me?”

Katniss smiled to herself, “It means you’re strong. You prove your strength in the arena.”

Sean shook his head, “I’m going to die in the bloodbath aren’t I?”

The smile on Katniss’s face was more frightening than the thought of entering the games, “Not if we can help it.”

**XXXX**

The train ride to the capital seemed to distort time in such a way she could never tell if it sped up or slowed to a crawl. Katniss had long since excused herself from her group so she could breath. The female victor could hardly remember a time she could breathe easy, but this definitely wasn’t one of those times. She thought about talking with Finnick but Snow made sure communication on the train was impossible, no phones. Katniss sighed as she lay on the soft mattress of what would be her bed until they reached the capitol. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to relax.

Slowly Katniss started to relax her neck followed by the softening of her shoulders. Her back slowly uncurled its muscles with the rest of her bones following until the feeling reached her toes. She let her mind wander over the last few hours. The 71st Hunger Games was the year Johanna Mason originally won her games. However things are different now with two victors coming out of the previous games. Yet it was almost impossible for her to come up with a way for that to happen again without causing her timeline to unravel. What could she do to keep the changes from unraveling to the point she could not predict Snow’s next step?

Snow would never allow two victors to escape a second time, a rebellion was something she was trying to avoid for as long as possible. She needed to keep the districts hopeful, they needed something to hold onto while she worked. Opening her eyes an idea struck her. A way to give hope to the masses without alerting Snow.

The fact that it occurs every year without fail only makes it that much safer to do. It was an idea that Katniss was sure Haymitch would support. The dangerous part would be changing the way it was done without alarming anyone. Katniss opened up the door to her room and listened for her mentor's voice. She walked down the halls pass her two tributes who were having a rather one sided conversation with Effie.

“Honestly Haymitch!” Effie scoffed, the sound of high heels could be heard shuffling out of the compartment towards the front of the train. There two compartments down she found him nursing a drink in his hand. Entering quietly the new mentor made herself comfortable on the seat across from the older man.

Katniss quietly raised an eyebrow at the fact it appeared he had yet to take a sip from the glass. She knew he had not touched the stuff during her own games, while not surprising that he would attempt to keep away, it was surprising that he was succeeding. Katniss spent most of the games hearing his voice complaining about the lack of alcohol in District 13. Katniss knew that without looking at her Haymitch already knew she was there.

"What can I do for you Sweetheart?" He asked looking down at the glass in his hand.

"How hard would it be for us to form alliances? Ones that would not only be possible but good for future interests?"

He looked up at her softly taking in her question. She sat down across from him as she waited patiently for his response. Haymitch sighed softly and they sat in silence for a few more minutes. He looked up at her finally his eyes firm.

"Sweetheart it's mostly up to the tributes to follow suit. However as mentors we do discuss it and how can I put this? Like I obviously did to you. We can persuade them to team up with those who agree to it."

"If I remember correctly you orchestrated my alliances for me and Peeta without my approval."

Haymitch nodded, "Sweetheart why the sudden interest in alliances? You know they only last so long. And from the story you told you got to ally with exactly who you wanted so you have no room to complain."

Katniss growled muttering about scheming old men as Haymitch grinned at her.

"You know Old Man I swear you remember for more than you let on."

"I can't help your so interesting Sweetheart.”

"Yes I'm sure I am the topic of many conversations," She rolled her eyes.

"Just for likeminded people."

"Yes I believe that Old Man."

"Sweetheart who were you thinking?" Haymitch redirected the conversation.

"Johanna Mason" Katniss took his drink and sipped forcing herself not to make a disgusted face causing Haymitch to shake his head.

“Nope, you are still far too young. Your mother would kill me” Haymitch attempted to scold with less than superior results.

"District 7, huh" Haymitch muttered softly, "The lumber district."

Katniss smiled softly, "Never allowed an ounce of alcohol."

"Poor things."

"I would not say that to her face," Katniss laughed.

"She seemed weak," Haymitch muttered pointed to the screen that was replaying the reaping's.

"Now look at you buying up what's on the screen."

"It's simply hard to connect the woman you described with who we saw up on that stage."

"Isn't that the point of a ruse?" Katniss raised her eyebrow at her tired mentor, already sick of capitol politics. Haymitch chuckled nodding his silent consent as they returned to the comforting silence between them.

It was Katniss who broke the silence.

"You think they will go for it?"

Haymitch sighed softly as he replied, "For a while. It will buy them time."

“What about after?”

Haymitch scowled, “Not many at the moment…perhaps Chaff, Finnick, Madge and Annie.”

“That’s it?” Katniss deadpanned. Haymitch shrugged, “It’s all about appearances and who keeps you on top. They are victors Katniss not inhuman.”

Katniss shivered remembering Enobaria, “Enobaria is definitely a no.”

“Enobaria… yes her District is rather pro capital.”

The two victors looked at each other their eyes the only part of them showing any emotion.

"Sweetheart get the kiddies to bed. We'll reach the capitol in the morning."

Grey eyes watched the older victor head off to where she knew the kitchens were. She barely noticed as her avox took away the glass in her hand. She smiled softly as the girl before exiting to where she last saw her tributes.

The sight before her was all too familiar. The two tributes were sitting across from each other in total silence. Her trained eyes easily saw the tense muscles they tried to hide. She saw past the calm smile Madeline gave off and through the indifference Sean had perfected. It was laughable that two kids from the seams of District 12 ever even had a chance with Careers or ones that played the game all too well like Johanna.

"Time for bed. We will be reaching the Capitol in the morning" Katniss spoke softly from the door way. Katniss nearly laughed seeing the two of them nearly jump out of their skins upon noticing her entrance.

**XXXXX**

Madeline and Sean took a few moments as her voice brought them back to the present. Katniss tried her best to give off a comforting smile. The looked on their faces told her she was failing miserably. She waved them through the door and gently tugged them into the right direction.

Sean stood in front of his door turning to look toward his youngest mentor. A slip of a girl who won at the age of twelve.

"How did you win? District 12 tributes always die in the blood bath."

Katniss replied almost immediately, "Win? There is no winning Sean. Once you figure that out things will be a lot easier."

She gave his arm a pat as she gently pulled Madeline toward where her room would be. They were silent as they walked the rest of the way down the compartment in silence.  
"Katniss you won the games, if you don’t call that winning what do you call it?" Madeline asked as her hand landed on the knob of her door. The look Katniss gave her shook her to the bones leaving her unsure of how to feel. Perhaps that was not the best question to ask her new mentor?

"I survived. I am still surviving because what tributes don't get is that the games never end. There are those who say the ones who are gone are the lucky ones."

"I thought once you won…"

"Yes we have perks, but we are now playing a game worse than the one you are about to enter."

"What does that make all of us?" Madeline asked herself. Yet Katniss replied anyway.

"I always thought those who lost were the lucky ones. But no matter where you end up we are all Capitol Sacrifices."

With that Madeline found herself alone her strange mentor nowhere in sight. She closed her door behind her as she breathed softly attempting to control the panic she was starting to feel. How could she do this? If she won she'd have to play the capitol's game, if she lost it would cost her own life. Madeline tried to see what Katniss had to gain for confusing her so. She could think of nothing, she wondered if Katniss would survive watching as her tributes die year and year.

**XXXX**

It wasn't until early next morning before they were supposed to exit the train did Katniss give them a clue.

"Remember you have to get them to like you," Katniss told them while Haymitch told them to "Smile."

Sean looked at them tiredly, "Who's supposed to like us?"

Haymitch replied, "Capital citizens and fellow tributes."

Madeline sighed, "That will be impossible."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "You don't need all 22 of them brat."

The youngest victor slapped her mentor for that while letting Effie ushered them off the train. Katniss watched them lie a hawk as they made their way through the crowd with nervous smiles. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to find Haymitch.

"You can only do so much for them."

She gave him a hard look, "How can you be so calm. They are being turned into sacrifices."

“You're the one who needs to stay alive. To fix things."

"But it will be too late for them."

"You can't save everybody."

Haymitch did not let her reply as he dragged her through the back door. Before she could complain he rolled his eyes pointing to the small crowd in front of them. Before them was the small group of victors. Many she did not recognize but two she recognized immediately.

"Mags! Finnick!" She called out as Haymitch let his grip on her go. Finnick's eyes met hers first as they met halfway. Finnick swept her up in greeting with a wide grin. Mag's followed quietly as she pulled Katniss into a warm hug once she was put down. Haymitch found his way to Seeder and Chaff who were talking quietly to the morphing's of District 6. He kept his gaze on his young victor as she found herself almost glued to Finnick's side. He internally chuckled as she slapped his hand off her waist.

"Finnick I won't get lost!"

"Sure you won't oh Almighty Girl on Fire!"

Chaff chuckled at the last comment the two older mentors sharing an amused look. Seeder shook her head as she also slapped Chaff lightly on the arm. Chaff pulled her under his arm as they turned toward their friend with smirks on their faces.

"Be nice. At least Haymitch has someone to help mentor now” Seeder rolled her eyes as Chaff made a gagging noise.

Haymitch chuckled, "I'm more worried at how she'll deal with Capitol Finnick."

The two other mentors nodded their heads in agreement.

“How was she?” Seeder asked referring to Katniss.

“Mostly worried about her co-winner,” Haymitch admitted aware they were in one of the few public places not bugged into Snow’s ear.

The three mentors quietly watched as Finnick introduced her to Brutus and Cashmere. Haymitch nearly had a fit as the sight of Katniss talking with Brutus as if he was treating her like an equal. The bigger man showed almost no emotion but his friend looked over the newest victor with some interest. The exchange gave Haymitch a few ideas ones that Katniss would no doubt be willing to try.

“So what was this about an alliance old pal?” Chaff asked.

Haymitch chuckled, “Oh it’s more than that. But it will be all in due time my friend.”

After all they had to do something. A rebellion was already years in the making but Katniss was the spark plug to unleashing the fury that lay beneath the Capitol's control. A fury that Snow was only far too happy to nurture. Funny thing about fury something Victor's knew all too well was that it begged to be released. Haymitch knew everyone was a capitol sacrifice now Snow would have to face the fury of the loved ones of those he sacrificed. Now it was only a matter of finding the right moment and having his victor in agreement of course.

Chaff grinned, “I cannot wait.”

Haymitch laughed, “You’re going to wish you never said that.”

**XXXXX**

**A.N: Alright that was the update. I hope it was alright and I promise to update as soon as I can but remember I do have a life. A very promising one it is turning into! I have so much going on but I love writing and this story will be a priority. See you all soon!**

**Crazy Gir** l


	15. Round Two Begins

**A.N: Reminder of ages Katniss is 13, Finnick 19 and Johanna is 18.**

Chapter 14: Round Two Begins

Katniss sat on the long couch within the District 12 suite, staying still as a statue. She and Haymitch sat across from each other as they waited for Cinna to enter after his talks with this year's tributes. Five minutes passed along before Cinna made his entrance, the man’s footsteps near silent. The two victors looked up as they heard the door close.

"Well? "Haymitch drawled from his spot on the recliner. The victor’s dark head of hair tilted to the side, grey eyes showing nearly no curiosity.

Cinna smiled, "They have the attitude to pull off what I have planned"

"Cinna…. What exactly do you have planned?" Katniss asked weary remembering exactly how one of his more revolutionary ideas got him killed.

"For today they will become the embers that start the fire."

"So more of the usual," Katniss replied dryly.

"Actually, we are using sparks this time" Cinna remarked lips pulled into a slight smirk as if that one fact made a difference.

"Oh, so no more setting tributes on fire" Haymitch chuckled as Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I take it that our prep team has their fashion loving hands on them," Katniss motioned toward the door Cinna had entered through. Cinna nodded as the girl on fire visibly shuddered knowing the experience her tributes were going through was not exactly pleasant.

Haymitch let out a loud sigh, "Another year."

Katniss smiled softly at him as she crossed her legs a silent sign for what was internally going on. She was on edge underneath her calm exterior having never mentored before. She could feel Haymitch's gaze on her constantly. If she didn't understand his concern she would have given him a few more scars to show off for his actions. Cinna for his part let them have their silence. It would be their only time to have such a comfortable silence for a long time to come.

"Shall we have a look at the others?" Cinna asked looking over at the unused TV. Katniss shrugged looking over at Haymitch. The man grunted an affirming sound and Cinna clicked the TV on.

The reruns of the reaping's had just started. This year Caesar's signature color was green. A dark green that reminded Katniss of the forest back in twelve. As each name was called Katniss forced herself to see them as the ghosts they already were. Names blurred with their faces and soon Katniss felt a comfortable numbing sensation looking past the faces. The Girl on Fire could see nothing out of the ordinary with the group. That was good it meant that she could focus on saving the lives she knew were possible. She ignored the scar their deaths would leave on her soul. She had to focus on the things she could change.

When the credits began to roll, Katniss eyed her mentor warily. Haymitch raised his head matching her look for look. Her eyes lowered to the small screen on his lap. His grey eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"Snow must be having a field day" Haymitch drawled out casually. Cinna turned to him the man's face showing his curiosity.

"What would cause our President such alarm?" Cinna prodded quietly his eyes turning to the laptop showing pictures of blurs he could not figure out.  
"Seems like there is a little more commotion within the districts that usual."

"Commotion?" Katniss questioned her voice low and quiet filled with steel. Haymitch closed his eyes, "Rumors are spreading. People are talking about a need for change."

Katniss felt her nerves twist in her gut.

"If they keep this up Snow will do something drastic to shut them up," Cinna muttered his hands running over his face.

"Good thing it hasn't reached Snow yet" Haymitch grinned tiredly.

"But you just…" Katniss stopped herself from smiling, "What do you know Haymitch? And no bullshit."

"Let's say we have allies inside and out that will help us reach the districts and inform them of the need to keep a low profile" Haymitch answered without batting an eye at his fellow mentor dirtying mouth and young age.

"They'd expect something in return" Cinna sighed, "They'd want an uprising."

"Which is why they are being told to shut up and wait for word."

Katniss eyed her mentor warily knowing exactly who would be organizing those orders. To her surprise, Cinna seemed to be in the loop already to.

"Are we bugged?" Katniss asked needing to know Haymitch did not forget to check the damn building before discussing acts of rebellion against the capitol.  
Haymitch chuckle, "I'm not a freshman sweetheart. I disconnected those bugs the minute I found them"

Cinna chuckled, "And their replacements?"

"They think we love capitol news."

Katniss had to admit Haymitch had a certain amount of genius to him. She did not want to know of where she'd be without him by her side. Just as their conversation was finished Cinna's prep team walked out claiming they could do no more. Then the second prep team left quietly as they told Cinna that his partner would be here shortly.

“Who doesn’t love how often Caesar changes his hair?”

The woman who entered was indeed not Portia, causing Katniss to recheck her memory of what Peeta and Cinna told her about the woman. Katniss let out of a soft smile as she relaxed knowing Portia would be there in the coming years. Cinna much like Portia technically was not supposed to be there yet however Katniss vaguely remembered Cinna saying something about an abrupt opening a week before the reaping's.

"Cinna I never asked but you seem rather young to be allowed to be a stylist yet. What happened?" Katniss found herself asking him quietly as they waited. Cinna smiled kindly as her the answer however was both shocking and terrifying for her to hear. It was exactly what remembered him telling her last year.  
"The last ones hired were pulled at the last minute. Everyone was far too scared to take the job. Then I asked to be put in your district."

Before she could ask her question Haymitch knew it before she did.

"Sweetheart the year before you the stylist before Cinna angered Snow. Haven't you noticed the lack of enthusiasm from the stylists last year?"

Now that Katniss was focused on it she could remember vaguely the fidgeting motions of the stylist teams in the audience. It was a known fact that being a stylist was not a long-lived career, you were lucky to retire. However, Katniss suddenly had a tragic feeling of knowing why this was so. Shaking away the dangerous thoughts that plagued her she attempted to focus on the conversation before her.

She attempted to focus on their strategy for the parade. No one seemed to particularly like an idea other than to remember to smile.

"So, we keep to what we know works" Katniss summed up. The group nodded their agreement just as their tributes came out. Katniss smiled as their tough as nails black and red outfits. They were designed similarly to her own. Madeline's outfit was a mesh shirt off one shoulder, edged with red and black and red lined parts over the sides.

Sean was dressed in a replica of Peeta's second games apparel. Standing together for a moment they looked formable. As per usual Haymitch could sum it up beautifully.

"Damn. You guys might actually pull all of this off."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A monotone voice filled out through the room announcing for all parties to make their way to the parade site. "Show time" Sean's stylist, Samantha cried out gently pulling Sean through the doors. Madeline soon following with Cinna. Haymitch and Katniss conversed silently with a swift look. Together they silently made their way into the crowds to where the other victors were sitting. When a hand grabbed hers Katniss without turning around answered.

"Hello Odair."

The bronze haired victor smirked sitting in the seat next to her. His bronze hair almost falling into his face as leaned in almost inappropriately close, causing a pair of women who were walking by to giggle when he threw a wink at them.

"Hello Little Flame."

They shared a smile as Haymitch coughed teasingly.

"Little Flame how's your first-year mentoring?" Finnick asked casually secretly squeezing her hand where no one could see.

They kept up the pretense of Finnick getting closer to Katniss and the young girl clearly annoyed with said antics until the drums flared signaling the start of the parade. Together they watched as the first chariots made their way down. When District 4 came strolling through Katniss watched as Finnick shook his head.  
"Damn Stylist's."

Katniss couldn't hold in a laugh. He smirked at her whispering, "Wouldn't you like to see me in that?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Please Odair like you could pull it off."

They shared a grin knowing despite her bluff he would have no such problems. Finnick shook his head as they turned just in time for District 7's first appearance. Even dressed as a log Katniss felt a small shiver at the thought of fighting to the death against Johanna.

  
"That's dear JoJo huh?" Finnick whispered.

"She'd kick your ass over that nickname."

"Johanna sounds absolutely lovely."

"Oh, so you do have a death wish. It must be a Tuesday" Katniss quipped with a small smirk.

"Care to give me my last rights?"

"No I don't believe I do."

"You wound me Everdeen."

"With pleasure."

Green eyes met grey and they didn't need to say a word. Subtly she learned into him as they watched the parade continue.

When the final chariot pulled District 12 tributes there was an uproar. Like the year before District 12 stole the show with the suits they were lit up like embers from a fire. Beside her Katniss felt Finnick grab her knee squeezing it gently.

"They'll get attention now."

Katniss smiled willfully, "Attention could get them killed faster."

"I do believe it was attention that saved you."

"You know Snow would never let that happen again," Finnick smiled a said smile her way as they waited for Snow to begin his yearly speech. Katniss had to have both men beside her act as bodyguards keeping her in check. Snow began to smile cruelly and opened his mouth to speak, using the same speech he wrote for the games he implemented.

Katniss rolled her eyes at the over used speech. It was remarkable at how little you had to work if everyone was afraid of you. Being back here briefly made Katniss long for the underground safety of District 13. Once the tributes were dispersed, the mentors stood to meet them. Katniss gently held onto Finnick's as he started over to his tributes.

"I want to introduce you," Finnick grinned pulling her under his arm causing her to shake her head at his eagerness.

She felt the stares of all the tributes and the amused smirks from her fellow victors. Looking at her own tributes they were clearly amused whispering to each other as the pair walked within hearing distance of them.

"Sean, Madeline I would like you to meet a friend of mine," Katniss called over to them, using her short stature to tip Finnick into a detour to her tributes.

Sean had a devious look on his face before he spoke.

"Friend huh?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Yes, my friend."

Madeline giggled, "The way Haymitch…."

Katniss smacked her mentor on the head while the others doubled over in laughter.

"Little Flame and I are newly acquainted friends" Finnick chuckled soothing her back as she huffed. He chuckled as he tugged her over to his own tributes wishing hers’ luck. Finnick then quickly explained that this year they were both Careers, Katniss immediately knew what that meant. They had volunteered.  
They were polite enough but Katniss could feel them sizing her up. Katniss involuntarily stood tall and did not show her annoyance at these kids. It wasn't until she said goodbye that Johanna Mason sought her out. Katniss bumped into her accidently, the tribute still in her parade costume. Katniss could feel her gaze as they stood in one another's way.

"There you are! This is the famous Girl on Fire?" The seventeen-year-old tribute spoke so bluntly Katniss fought not to laugh. Johanna was Johanna no matter her age.

"Johanna Mason," Katniss acknowledged nodding her head toward her.

Johanna crossed her arms looking over at the young victor. Katniss kept a small smile on her face, feeling the eyes still on them.

"You're not so impressive" The other girl shrugged. Katniss grinned chuckling as she waved it off.

"Well that's what helped keep me alive."

Johanna's eyes lit up at the phrase. Katniss decided to push her luck in a small way was she turned to leave.

"Johanna stay alive alright?" She called out as she reached Haymitch. From the look on his face she peaked Johanna's interest. As they made their way back up to the top floor. She took the time to recall all she knew about these particular games.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" Katniss mumbled softly gazing up at him.

"You sure about that Mason girl?"

"She's a fighter" Katniss confirmed, grey eyes daring him to contradict her.

Johanna Mason, from what she could gather from her own tributes was very much like Katniss in her original games, a loner. The biggest difference was that while Katniss was trying to save her fellow tribute, Johanna was looking to win. Katniss found herself pleasantly surprised that each of her tributes discovered a skill from the week of intensive training. Madeline even confided in her that Johanna helped her out from a confrontation with the District 1's female tribute. The female victor found herself torn as the first day of the games drew closer each day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was long after curfew when Finnick had managed to sneak out of his rooms up to the penthouse that housed the poorest districts little lambs. It was on the roof the victor was finally able to located the young teen that seemed to circulate an entire rebellion.

"I can barely look at them."

If Finnick was at all bothered by the thoughts the brunette allowed to escape the man didn’t show it. The man remained silent as she looked up at the fake sky the Capitol seemed to love so much.

"It's a known fact last year was a fluke. No one's thinking saving two of them would be possible again."

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes pulling herself together. Their time up here alone was almost up. She kept it together so far and now they needed her to keep it together just a little while longer.

"Do you think we'll be forgiven?" She whispered. Finnick turned to face her as he responded.

"For which crimes are you seeking forgiveness?"

"Everything. Surviving, letting so many go on to their deaths?"

Her male counterpart remained silent for a long time. They sat together knees touching as they listened to the artificial sounds of the city. Before he responded Finnick grabbed her hand lifting it softly to his lips. She took comfort in the familiar gesture.

"I think that those who have it in them to forgive will."

"And those that don't?"

"We have to live with the fact not everyone can be saved. All we can do is save as many as we can. That is all we can do Katniss."

“Funny, that is not like you at all Finnick."

He gave a dark chuckle away, "I sold my own soul in the hope I can save others something I have done a poor job of."

"Then I must save you."

"I think you already did."

"Then I guess we are saving each other."

He grinned, "Then let the games begin."

Katniss smiled tucking her head under his chin, "I will save all of you Finnick not just your soul."


	16. Welcome to Panem

Chapter 15: Welcome to Panem

The grey corridors made of stolid metal were rather suffocating to the man briskly following the soldier down the rather complicated pathway that led to the person he had come to see. The white-haired man watched as his escort entered a set of numbers into a keypad that was entwined to a large set of double doors.

Seconds passed as the doors slide open, the escort stepped aside allowing him entrance.

“Madam Coin, is expecting you.”

Plutarch quickly stepped into past the door inwardly sighing as the metal doors closed with a rather large clicking sound. Ignoring the suffocating feel of the hidden compound, Plutarch knocked onto the door that was on the opposite side.

“Come in,” A feminine voice echoed, firm but cold.

“Madam, “Plutarch bowed his head as Madam Coin just slightly bowed hers in return.

“Plutarch, what exactly have you come for? There better be a reason for this unexpected meeting” Coin said softly her eyes slicing through the man before her, nothing more than a capitol guilt trip.

“There have been some unexpected events,” Plutarch replied with a delicate tone pausing to gage her reaction. Coin gave him none. The white-haired women sat in her chair leaned forward her version of the go on then signal.

“There has been a change in the games, last year there were two winners.”

“Snow would never allow that,” Coin argued her eyes narrowing a look of calculation at what was being spoken of.

“He didn’t exactly have a choice, both would have died otherwise” Plutarch explained, his mind quickly figuring out the best way to sell his idea.

“What does this have to do with District 13? There will be no rebellion if you act rashly.”

“Madam Coin, there have been quite rumblings in the districts since the games have ended.”

“Snow will snuff such talk out, what did he do poison them?” Coin leaned back eyebrow raised perfectly, “Snow will never allow the districts to rebel. Once we are ready, the rebellion will begin be patient Plutarch.”

“Snow didn’t get the chance, the rumblings ceased thanks to the girl’s mentor Abernathy.”

“Abernathy? That’s District 12. They do not win.”

“Katniss Everdeen did.”

Coin stood from her chair swiftly hands pressed down onto the desk, as she whispered, “Plutarch spit it out.”

“If you can manage to speed up your plans, we have ourselves our spark. They listen to those closest to her, the people were up in arms yet before Snow could answer it himself it had dulled.”

“Or someone is doing his dirty work for him now,” Coin countered.

“You haven’t seen the girl…”

“I watch every game; the girl is a wisp she won’t last long enough to be what we need.”

“Do you really want to risk it?”

**XXXXXXX**

“Again” Haymitch barked.

The young female tribute, Madeline tilted her head back placing a smile on her face and walked across the room once more. Haymitch snorted at seeing her sashay in rebellion at her instructions.

"No again! Keep your smile easy and straighten your back! Come on you look like you're a Hunchback! And for all our sakes never try to sashay ever again kid."  
Madeline growled softly to herself as she straightened her back gritting her teeth into the 'easy' smile. She had been at this for an hour as they prepared for the interview. They had been going back and forth between a Q&A session and practicing posture.

"Why do I have to practice how to sit?" Madeline asked her tiredness showing.

Haymitch paced across the length of the room then another before answering his female tribute.

"You must keep up a façade. If they see a crack, they will pounce on it before you even realize what you've done."

Sean was grinning wide eyed at the annoyed look on the older girl's face. Their female mentor remained silent leaning against the wall. Haymitch finally released Madeline from her hold. He smirked at the young boy who gulped grinning nervously.

"Alright Little Boy how should we present you?"

**XXXX**

President Snow stood before the large window in study overlooking the garden filled with perfectly genetically engineered roses. His steel eyes narrowed looking across the room to the hologram floating over his desk displaying the past year’s games, Caesar commenting on the victory tour and if District 12 will achieve another win.

A knock on the door caused the older man to sigh as he drilled out a, “Is this important?”

“Sir, we have received a report labeled code cerise.”

“Report, “Snow barked briskly turning from his place by the window waving the hologram away standing behind his desk, “are we not civilized people, Coldworth?”

“Sir?”

“Close the door,” Snow drawled out with a irritated wave of his hand. Scoffing as the young man scurried to close the door with shaking hands. He allowed the man a few minutes to compose himself before waving him to continue.

“Sir, we have received word from the outer peacekeepers, there has been some unusual rumblings.” The solider began.

“Coldsworth are you trying to waste my time?”

“Sir, these were unusual more organized then before the peacekeepers could gather to force a stop…it just stopped.”

Snow paused, “Go on I do not have all day.”

The young man wiped his hands against his pants leg discreetly, “The citizens stopped their protests, things died on their own. The peacekeepers did not have to do anything.”

Snow nodded, “Have the protocols been enacted?”

“Yes Sir, we have ordered all peacekeepers to be on the alert for black markets, gatherings of any kind and to intercept all mail from victors and known suspects.”  
“Good, you are excused.”

“Yes, Sir,” The young man bowed before quickly leaving the office. Snow leaned back into his chair, looking out toward the garden, his fingers lightly tapping the wooden desk.

“They won’t get very far.”

**XXXXX**

Madeline who made her way to stand beside Katniss sighed softly.

"Something bothering you?" Katniss asked softly.

"Why put so much effort into a façade when 23 of us are going to die?" Her tribute asked.

"It's all a part of the show. All they want is a good show but if you don't give them one they'll only make it worse for you."

Madeline grumbled," So making me happy with a side of flirty is all for their amusement?"

Katniss let out a chuckle, "Welcome to the Games."

They turned their attention back to Sean just in time. Haymitch simply told him to stay the way he is, keeping to being the nervous, young, vulnerable boy that he was.

"They'll eat him alive" Madeline exclaimed in horror.

"He's thirteen. They'll be a lot harder on you" Katniss rebuked.

They shared a long glance as Katniss waited for what Madeline would do. The war within herself was obvious to someone as experienced with inner conflict as Katniss was. Haymitch watched the exchange telling the young boy to give it a break. He smirked seeing a familiar spark inside the tribute beside the girl on fire. Madeline's shoulders were far stiff to truly be comfortable. Her hands were enclosed in tight fists. The experienced fighters could see she was going to blow.  
“Then why make him go through this?"

"He still needs to learn how to handle himself. This is where you find out who can act and whose an open book" Katniss explained softly careful not to sound complacent or if she saw the girl before her as a child.

"Why?" Sean asked looking between the two girls.

"So you can watch your back"

Before anyone could say anything Effie walked in calling out that dinner was ready. Sean brightened up immediately dragging a confused looking Madeline with him. Their mentors following behind at a slower pace. Dinner itself was a rather quiet affair. Effie had reached the point in the games where she had very few things left to explain. Katniss was internally relieved that they could sit in silence for once.

Soon Effie quietly sent the tributes up to bed with her usual cheery voice. Katniss was surprised to watch as her former escort hunch over herself in her chair. Katniss sighed warily as the three of them sat in silence. She had to applaud Effie for being able to hold it together so well in front of the tributes, she never even thought to think Effie was effected much. The only sound that could be heard was the tick tock of the clock on the wall.

The youngest victor watched silently as Haymitch grumbled that Effie needed to go to bed. The woman tried to protest but was hushed when he tugged her toward her bedroom. The last thing Katniss heard was…

"No need to manhandle me Haymitch Abernathy!"

The dark haired woman chuckled silently. She doubted she would see either of them tonight as she watched Effie strain to gain a weapon to use on her mentor. Standing up she quietly said her thanks to her Avox and slipped out onto the roof. It almost pained her to watch the same night sky float above her. How could everything about a city as large as Panem still be so fake? Not one thing left was real.

She could taste the silicon and many other substances that fill the air. Katniss eyed the invisible barrier lightly. She couldn't help but wonder how Snow would react to her shooting an arrow through it.

"Don't you even think about it."

Hiding her grin she turned around to scowl at a frowning Finnick.

"You don't know…"

"Katniss, you wanted to shout one of your arrows through the barrier."

The female victor rolled her eyes, "So you caught me."

"You sure have a lot of naughty thoughts" Finnick shook his head.

Katniss simply shrugged what would be the point of denying that she wanted to piss off Snow? She felt his hand wrap around her wrist turning her toward him. All that needed to be said was said silently. Katniss leaned into his chest sighing in quiet relief. They stood this way for a while just their breathing showing any passage of time.

"How'd you know?"

"You’re not so much a mystery as a puzzle."

Grey eyes met Green amusement flashing in both.

"And here I thought I was a total mystery."

"You'll live" Finnick chuckled, pulling his hand out of his pocket showing a rope before handing it over to her waiting hands. Katniss caught it easily and attempts a knot he would not break.

He unknotted it in less than a minute.

"Again, Girl on Fire."

Gently grabbing the piece of rope back from his hands she tried again. This pattern repeated until daylight finally broke out. Katniss placed the rope back into his hands sighing. Finnick stayed silently only tucking the piece of rope away. A few minutes pass before either one of them says anything.

"You won't be alone this time. Remember we are here" Finnick murmured in her ear.

Silently Katniss nodded gracing him with a tense smile but still a genuine one. She gasped in shock as he pulled her into his embrace. Chuckling he pulled away after a few minutes.

"Be brave Everdeen" He whispered before reaching the door that would take them back to her floor. Katniss turned around before entering, "Play it safe Odair."  
The last thing she saw was she closed her door was his wide grin. Checking the clock she sighed in relief that she would be able to get a few hours of sleep before having to watch the interviews. By the time she woke up, she could hear Effie screeching for everyone to be on time. Rolling her eyes at the escort's antics she quickly showered and dressed before risking Effie's wrath.

She could feel Effie's irritation before she even stepped into the room. Today Effie wore one of her business suits, it was orange. Her hair tinted with bright orange hues. This would have been almost comical on its own. What was truly comical was that she walked in on Effie trying to force a bright orange tie onto her fellow victor.

"We need to stand united!"

Haymitch growled, "Not by a looking like a circus we don't"

"Now you're over exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

She turned to hold it in but she couldn't. Katniss laughed so loud they immediately turned to her direction.

"Hello Sweetheart" Haymitch spoke dryly.

"Oh Katniss please talk some sense into him!" Effie cried exasperatedly.

Katniss shook her head, "Sorry Effie but you're the one who chose to date him."

Effie gasped and Haymitch muttered under his breath.

"We are not!" Effie rebuked her face flushed and giving herself away unknowingly.

Katniss shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say."

The look Haymitch sent her way told her that they'd be having a talk later.

Seconds before Effie tried to speak Cinna arrive with their tributes. As usual Cinna had done beautifully. Madeline looked the picture of sophistication and loveliness while Sean looked rather handsome in his dress pants and shirt. Haymitch gave them a nod of approval and Katniss smiled attempts to be encouraging. By their faces, she failed.

They made their way down silently nothing would seem to ease the tension. The tributes nervously tapping a good or a tug on a collar, the only sign they had any emotions. The doors to the elevator doors opened revealing Mags and Finnick with their tributes. Finnick and Katniss shared a look as they watched the tributes look at each other warily.

"Relax the time for mistrust and attacking is tomorrow" Finnick finally spoke all four tributes looking at him in shock.

"He's right. The more pressure you exert now can only hurt you late" Katniss agreed.

"Katniss Everdeen agreeing with me! Haymitch is the world on fire?" Finnick cried eyes lightened up in the amusement.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "Knock it off both of you."

Finnick made a face causing Katniss to laugh. Their tributes looked on wondering if all the victors were this crazed.

"They are off their meds" The boy from Four muttered despite the low volume his mentor still heard. The head slap that followed caused several amused smirks and grins come their way.

Once the elevator reached their destination the mentors ushered their tributes to the line they would wait their turn in. After a few last words Katniss and Finnick found themselves side by side talking in hushed voices to the side.

"Annie?" The dark haired girl asked quietly.

"She mostly stays up on our floor. She… can't handle this not yet"

The district 12 victor nodded solemnly, "tell her that I hope to see her again soon."

Her ocean loving friend smiled before nudging her toward the door where the other victors had made their way to their reserved seats. Katniss sighed glancing at her own mentor. Haymitch was smirking at the two of them while she sent him back a glare. A glare that held no effect. Quickly waved goodbye before stepping into her place at Haymitch's side.

"How's lover boy?" He drawled.

"That was Peeta's"

"Now it's Finnick's" Haymitch drawled even slower causing her to slap him in the head.

Katniss glared, "You know perfectly well that nothing is going on"

"Perhaps but it'll never last you are both far too temperamental for that to last"

Their conversation came to a close as Caesar's loud voice was heard throughout the audience.

"Welcome to Panem."

Caesar's voice soon was unintelligible noise to the Girl on Fire. She felt two hands gently grasp her hands. Looking down she found Haymitch's hands keeping hers from clutching her thighs far too tightly.

"Hold onto your fire for a bigger target" Haymitch's voice was gruff but far more soothing to her than anything in Panem.

"Who's up?" She whispered keeping all her senses on her awareness of her body.

"Fish boy's male tribute"

The rest of what he said was missed as she subconsciously found herself searching for the District 4 victors. And there they were Mag's delicate form covered by Finnick's strong frame tucking her head away. Finnick's sea green eyes found her startling grey ones. The brief contact was all she needed. They shared a tense smile, silently communicating that no matter what it was okay. They would be okay. This was only the beginning. Quietly she wondered if he would still be so willing once the bloodshed spreads past the 24 yearly tributes.

**A.N: Well there is another chapter. I have almost finished writing the end of Johanna's games! Please Review and all that let me know what think!**


	17. Johanna's Games

Katniss woke up before her alarm quickly shutting off the buzz before it could start, silently pulled on her dark black pants, a dark green long sleeved shirt and her leather jacket quickly pulling her hair into a long braid. The sun had yet to rise and already the brunette 13-year-old could feel the usual dread appear. This would be the first-time Katniss herself would not be actively participating. Opening the door of her room her grey eyes met with Haymitch’s as he pointed towards the doors of the tributes.

“To late to back out now,” Katniss thought as she opened the door to Madeline’s room.

They woke Madeline and Sean up allowing them the small luxury of getting ready in private, their last chance for any amount of privacy. This year the tributes were to wear waterproof pants and a winter worthy jackets. Upon seeing her tributes, Katniss immediately noticed the looks of defeat in their eyes. Katniss lowered her eyes to save them some pride they were soldiers after all. Barely trained and far too young to know what it felt like to kill another human being but soldiers none the less. Yet here they were about to enter an unknown arena with the knowledge that only one will leave.

It took all her strength to keep her hands in a tight fist instead of creating a rebellion four years to early. Katniss chose to say goodbye to Sean first. She walked him to where he would enter the hovercraft. Hugging him tightly to her she bit back her tears as she felt him tremble. Pulling his chin up to meet hers, "Sean you need to fight. Fight for how you want your life to be. Don't let them control your actions."

The confusion in his eyes made her heart ache, "Promise."

"I promise Katniss."

"Good. Be safe" With one last hug she sent him off with the Peacekeeper.

She then found herself being taken to the launching pad for Madeline. Haymitch sent her off with a wave as she steadied herself for Madeline. The young woman looked terrified as she silently walked into her room.

"Katniss” Madeline whispered in surprise.

"Hello Madeline don't you look like a fighter," Katniss mocked gently only to get a scoff from her female tribute.

"I don't feel like one."

"You'll force yourself to become one. Or don't you want to protect Sean?" Katniss forced her voice to be cold.

"Of course, I do!" Madeline cried out indigently.

Katniss grinned at her, "You feel that? Use that in the arena, Survive."

Carefully she tucked a stray hair out of Madeline's face. Kissing her forehead in a motherly manner despite the height difference she sent her on her way. That was the hardest thing Katniss thought she would have to do. Harder than anything she had done, nothing compared to sending a kid out to die. She stayed in the room unsure of how to react going out there and watching kids she trained, fight to their death.

“I’m sorry.”

**XXXXXX**

She heard the launch pad in her ears even as she made her way back. Eventually she found herself in the small heard of mentors with Haymitch. When she did not return right away her mentor went straight to her, finding her upon the rooftop. He took her to the computer room where she met Cashmere's brother Glass and the rest of the victor's personally. Finnick gave her a smirk as Haymitch showed her their station. Soon the TV was on announcing the beginning of the games. The terrain was a forest and must have been hot because have tributes were obviously sweating and it was not due to the stress of their predicament.

Snow was trying to kill them with weather, how simple.

Quickly Katniss found her own tributes on opposite ends of the circle of tributes. She felt the familiar tingle of nerves returning. Up in the sky the clock appeared to start the countdown to the start of that years Hunger Games. She watched as the camera zeroed in on Johanna. If she did not know any better she would have thought that the girl was actually scared. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Haymitch sighed.

"This is going to be a bloody year."

The clock finally rang to zero when Katniss had to force herself to remain silent as Johanna immediately grabbed her tributes from District 12. Haymitch shook his head as Johanna pushed their tributes out of the immediate area into relative safety. What was the most surprising was the knife aimed at them was knocked off its course. Katniss nearly broke her chair by kicking it in when they found the District 4 tributes protecting the trio.

"Finnick did you…" The youngest mentor turned to face him. The bronze haired man shook his head, "No that was all them."

Turning back to the screen they caught he male tribute from District 1 pulling his knife out of the back of a young female from District 11. Hearing the familiar canon tore Katniss apart inside as her memories took her back to her original games. The memory of Rue's sad face accepting death was far too real inside her mind.

“One down, twenty-two to go,” She whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rue's eyes were closed as her breathing came to a terribly slow stop. Laying in the middle of a small meadow, surrounded by the trees of the arena Rue’s head settled comfortably in the older girl’s lap. So, focused on the girl before her Katniss could hardly feel the tingle of her legs go numb from sitting with all her weight pressed against them. She gently pats the other girl's hair the only sound around was Katniss's quiet singing. Turning her head softly to the side she saw beautiful flowers perfect for Rue. Slowly gathering the flowers and putting them surrounding Rue in a cloud of them.

She stood before the young girl’s body, now perfectly still. She could feel the numbness setting o her heart, Katniss had to force herself to remember, all the reasons she had to keep going. She couldn’t have saved Rue but she could save Peeta.

"Katniss?"

Peeta? Katniss turned around only to see no one around.

"Sweetheart?”

**XXXXXXX**

Katniss turned to see Haymitch and Finnick starring at her while the rest of the mentors stood to the sides at their stations but their stares felt like steel. Katniss shrugged the hen like pair off, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Where'd you go?" Finnick whispered by her side, as they turned back toward the continuing bloodbath.

"My first games," She would never admit how calm she felt when his hand grasped hers in silent reassurance.

"Where are they?" Haymitch growled her eyes scanning both the giant screen and the computer screen at their station.

Turning her attention to their station the cameras showed their tributes seeking shelter. Meanwhile back in the arena Johanna was cursing herself. Why did she save these two brainless tributes?

"Damn that Everdeen."

"Johanna?"

The female tribute from District 7 turned toward her female tribute raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, I know you didn't have to" Madeline smiled.

Johanna shrugged, "Seriously don't mention it. But eventually all bets are off."

The two tributes from twelve looked at each other nervously. Madeline while having struck up conversations with the tribute had no idea what to think about her.

"So what's the plan?" Sean asked once they started walking again.

"Shelter would be beneficial" Madeline spoke out.

"No shit" Johanna snorted.

"Now that's no way for a lady to talk."

On their heels within seconds they turned toward a sudden noise breaking through the silence of the arena. A few feet away they found the two tributes from District 4. Sighing Johanna lowered her axe as she glared at the other tributes.

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean after saving your asses?" The boy tribute quipped smirking.

"Um… Guys it would be better if we had more people" Sean murmured before Johanna could open her mouth.

Johanna shrugged muttering under her breath as she stalked off. The two sets of tributes looked at each other before following her a few steps behind her. They finally agreed on a spot where three trees stood together tall and strong enough to hold them up.

"Up you go Sean" Madeline encouraged her fellow tribute.

The female from District 4 was next then Madeline and the remaining tribute from 4. Johanna took first watch. She leaned against the tree as the final cannons fired. Then Panem's anthem started to play and pictures of the fallen tributes shown through the sky. The list of dead lit up the sky.

Both tributes from 8

Girl from 11

Boy from 7

Both from 6

Both from 3

Johanna sighed, "At least I didn't have to kill him."

"Still he was from your district" Madeline's voice filtered through. Johanna sighed, "I guess."

"16 of us left" Sean whispered.

"Shit's going to hit the fan" The boy from 4 sighed exasperatedly.

Johanna groaned, "And I'm stuck babysitting you all"

"Rag tag bunch of idiot" Haymitch grumbled. Finnick yawned leaning back and winked at Katniss causing her to roll her eyes.

"Aw Haymitch don't be like that or else people will think you care."

"Fish boy those were your tributes what did you do?"

"I told you nothing. Your girl over here is the reason" Finnick nudged said girl teasingly.

Katniss turned on him and held back a scowl, "Now what did I do?"

Chaff having heard chuckled as commercials covered the screens.

"That's because Girl on Fire keeps things interesting"

The other victor's kept silent as the games came back on. Their little band of misfits finally settled on a spot to rest. Over all they looked good for a bunch of kids fighting for their lives. The mentors shared looking around the room. They could breathe for the night the only thing their tributes had to worry about until morning was getting along. Finnick sighed as it was decided that Johanna was going to take first watch. He looked over to the youngest in the room. This was a far cry from what he was told would happen during this year's games.

"Kit Kat"

A steel grey eyes narrowed in on him was his reply.

"Let's go eat."

He tried to hold a smirk as she glared right back at him over what he was told was his ''order'' tone. The older mentors sniggered at the exchange. They all had amused expressions as Katniss Everdeen walked passed the trident king before turning to say.

"Are you coming?"

They were able to hold in their laughs until the door closed behind Finnick. Chaff was the first to regain some composer.

"Haymitch my friend I do not envy you."

His oldest friend shrugged before replying in his typical drawl.

"I take no responsibility. I'm too old for this shit."

They shared another amused chuckle as Seeder quietly muttered their silent concern.

"Their group is to large" A familiar woman’s quiet voice spoke up, from her seat close to the small group.

Haymitch grunted as the tension began to build in the room again. Wiress who normally stayed quiet began to mumble to herself let her voice get higher.

"Burn, all will Burn. Mock, Mock we all go."

The others looked at her as she mumbled.

"What the hell does that mean? One minute she is sane the next she speaks riddles!" Gloss grunted.

"It means she sees things we cannot" Beetee said quietly.

"But what?" Cashmere questioned.

"Who knows?" Haymitch sighed, his mind quickly deciding not to give away his thoughts just yet. After that they all went into different conversations and soon Haymitch was the last one in the room. Just as he opened the door to step out he ran into his tribute holding his favorite drink and chocolate.  
"I thought you wanted me sober?" He chuckled.

"Things are changing I figured let's get drunk before we can't"

Haymitch grabbed the bottle and tugged her to his side as they walked.

"Now that's my girl"

Katniss snorted pushing the elevator door to their floor. The comfortable silence lasted until they grabbed glasses and poured the drink into each glass sitting across from each other.

"Your move Sweetheart," Haymitch tipped his glass.

Katniss stared down at the drink in front of her unsure of how to say what they both already knew had to be within their gut. She looked him in the eye giving him a rare true smile.

"Johanna has allies. That never happened or so I was told"

Haymitch nodded, "You think we won't have our victor?"

Katniss snorted, "No she is still the best in the arena. She'll just…"

Both victors sighed already knowing the word she was going to use…

"She'll be even more damaged"

**XXXXXX**

**A.N: Alright what do you think?**


	18. Goodbye

Madeline yawned softly opening her eyes quickly spotting Sean waking up. Turning carefully making sure not to fall she found Johanna asleep as the male from four stood guard.

"Mornin" He called gruffly looking over at her quickly before turning his gaze back to the landscape surrounding them.

"Morning" She replied weakly, unsure of how to interact with a Career. He shook his head before going to wake up his partner.

"Sarah wake up" He whispered shaking her from Madeline's old spot in the tree. A chuckle informed Madeline that Johanna was the only one still fast asleep and that Sarah was soon to be awake if her stirring was anything to go by.

"Have we heard his name yet?"

"No but it only makes me wish I paid more attention earlier" Madeline groaned softly, what was she supposed to do if she needed to talk to the guy? Hey, watch out Tribute from Four was hardly easy on the tongue.

"Hey idiots time to move" Johanna called out as she finished packing what little they had. Apparently, they missed her waking up. Sarah wiped the sleep out of her eyes while her counterpart turned to her softly asking, "Who made you leader?" his voice filled with aggravation.

Johanna gave an ice-cold glare snapping, "Someone has to step up and I don't see any of you doing it".

That seemed to drain the fight out of him. Within minutes their rag-tag team was once again on the move. They made their way making sure to keep the cornucopia directly behind them. It stayed silent most of the day. It wasn't until noon that anything remotely exciting happened. They were walking trying to find clues to where clean water was waiting when they heard it. The growls could be heard and it was Sarah who announced it. The group let out a curse turning to their right to find a capitol creation waiting to pounce.

"I thought we'd have more time" Sarah whispered.

Her district partner tucked her behind himself protectively. He pulled out a knife preparing to attack when Madeline shot her arm out in front of him.  
"Wait!"

"What you want us a wait? Are you kidding me?" He snarled at her.

"Climb"

Sarah and Johanna looked at her with questions clear on their faces.

"Do it!" She whispered as they all shrugged and climbed up as high as they could.

Johanna was the last to climb up when the creature attacked jumping in an attempt to reach the tributes. Sean grabbed the knife out of Finnick's tributes hands throwing it hard toward Johanna who just caught it barely.

"Thanks Idiot" She grinned.

Madeline and Sarah reached to grab her as she used the knife to hold herself up. Using all their strength the girls pulled Johanna out of the path of the blood thirsty creature.

"Shit" Johanna cursed as her food hit the trunk of the tree.

"What's wrong?" Sean cried fearfully.

"Damn thing bite my freaking foot!"

The male from four shook his head before muttering softly.

"Too quiet pretty boy number two" Johanna growled.

He looked over to her his annoyance clear on his face.

"Take your shoe off"

"Hell, no dipshit"

Sarah sighed, "Dave is actually good with first aid and wounds. Let him take a look"

"Oh, so that's his name" Madeline thought absentmindedly, subconsciously pulling her district partner closer.

Johanna clearly did not want to do as they asked. It was then when they noticed a small parachute with an equally small package.

"Oh, goody the cavalry has arrived" Johanna mocked.

Dave glared at her as he grabbed the package careful to avoid falling into the growling creatures below. He pulled out a note, reading aloud.

_Hey Idiots!_

_Try to keep the sexual tension to a minimum okay? We thought you could use these._

_-H_

"Haymitch" Sean chuckled.

"Annoying drunk" Johanna muttered.

"How'd you know?" Madeline asked skeptically.

"Just seems the type."

"Got that right" Sarah chuckled nervously, "So what did we get?"

"Bandages"

"Perfect" Sarah smiled before turning to the injured party.

"So, will you do it yourself? Or do we have to force you?"

The look Sarah was given would have scared any normal person. But Johanna still took off her shoe wincing as her foot stayed in a terrible angle.  
"You're definitely going to be taking a back seat for a while" Dave muttered as he set about resetting her foot. Her scream they were sure just informed every one of their location.

"Shit Mason" Dave cursed as he quickly finished wrapping her foot.

"That'll have to do" Sarah smiled down at her partner's handiwork.

The sound of canons boomed quickly one after another.

"How many?" Sean whispered.

"Three" Madeline replied grimly.

"Alright we better get going. Dave carry Johanna" Sarah ordered.

"What!" The other girl rebelled.

"We are not leaving you and your scream probably alerted the others to where we are. And you cannot walk right now" Madeline sighed.  
Dave bent down allowing Johanna to use his frame to climb on herself. Cursing under her breath Johanna grabbed onto him tightly, making sure to keep her weight as much in the center as possible. The group managed to pick up their pace, having only been on the move for maybe ten minutes it did not surprise them when they heard a mixture of growling and laughter gradually become louder.

Madeline cursed as Sean seemed to freeze. They ran into the opposite direction, Johanna was surprised that Dave not once jostled her. But the laughter was soon followed by a yell.

"Found them! Plan B!"

Madeline quickly searched the area seeing they were surrounded by almost all sides. Inwardly she cursed they were far to close for all of them to run for it. Someone would have to stay and fight them off for as long as they could. Dave was the only one capable of holding Johanna up and being able to run. Sean was far too young to fight alone. Obviously, Johanna was in no position to fight. That left Sarah and her. Sensing what the other girl was thinking they shared an understanding look followed by a nod. They only had one option.

"Run!" Sarah screamed as she pushed the shocked other girl into her place and took out what seemed to be a dagger. Dave looked pained but determined shaking the others out of it as he told them to run and not look back. Leaving Sarah to fight alone.

They did not stop running for what seemed like forever. However, once they hit a lake they were forced to stop. The group fell to the ground gasping for all the air their lungs could gather without choking. No one dared to say anything. They would have to wait to see if Sarah's canon was the one of those they heard. Without looking at anyone Madeline quickly gathered some edible fruit and a leaf that might be able to hold some water.

"Here drink"

Johanna considered the sad eyes of Madeline and cringed. Obviously all but one was going to die it was the Hunger Games. But that didn't stop the wretched feeling Johanna was sure they were all feeling. How else can one feel knowing people are dead?

"Thanks" was all she could mutter to the sky thinking of Sarah.

Sneaking a glance at the last surviving member of District 4 tributes. She noticed he had yet to move. He barely even breathed but Johanna let him be. After all this she doubted they actively volunteered for this. Johanna sighed, she'd let him stew for a while soon they'd find Sarah's fate soon.

Two more canons were heard before the day was out. Half of the tributes were dead in two days. Johanna was sure that had to be a new record of some kind.

"How many does that make?" Sean asked quietly.

"Half of us are gone. Twelve left" Dave muttered.

"This won't last, long will it?" Madeline raised her voice softly.

"Who knows?" Johanna shrugged.

Sean looked over a large stick and the one dagger they had left. He grabbed the bandages and used it to wrap the two objects together.  
"Sean?" Madeline asked once she noticed him moving about.

"I saw movement in to water. I thought Dave could show us how to fish"

Said boy looked over at the makeshift weapon Sean made.

Smirking, "That'll do. Come on Sean"

Madeline and Johanna watched as the boys got knee deep in the water. They watched quietly as Dave showed Sean different ways to fish and told him stories of how he learned himself.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Madeline asked her companion.

"Technically only one of us can survive."

"But Katniss…"

"Made sure to save a mad girl. Anyone else would have caused one of them to die or if it was someone else other than Annie they would have killed each other. That is something the Capitol will not let happen again" Johanna rebutted before Madeline could finish.  
Madeline closed her mouth as Johanna's face turned into a tight grimace.

"We have another day or two at most" Johanna answered her original question.

"There has to be a way…"

"Enough. Do you want to get yourself killed faster" Johanna shushed the other girl, Johanna’s anger rising with every word.  
It was then when the boys came back with a fish for everyone. Sean started a small fire that would barely be noticeable as it was still daylight to cook the fish distinguishing it as soon as they finished. Night fell as they ate quietly and Panem's anthem started to play across the arena. No one spoke a word as Sarah's picture was shown across sky or the tribute she had taken out.

Madeline closed her eyes as she prayed silently. Prayed for a quick end to this nightmare. Despite what everyone was telling her she still hoped that somehow two could survive for a second time. Soon it was quietly agreed upon that Dave would take first watch. After quickly making sure Sean was fast and asleep, she soon followed.

It felt like she barely got any sleep when she was shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she saw the look on Sean's face. Jumping up quickly she grabbed his hand as they followed Dave with Johanna on his back. Black smoke filled the air as they ran for from their haven by the water. The sky was still dark and they ran never stopping until the fire stopped, clearly encompassing the water so no one would get to it.

"Damn Capitol" Sean cursed, trying to catch his breath.

They barely had time to rest before growling could be heard behind them. And so they ran again. Madeleine pushing Sean in front of her protecting him. She cursed internally as she saw them all slowing down.

"Get into the trees!" She cried.

Quickly they found the largest trees they could find to climb. After making sure the others were safe, she began to climb when pain shot through to her whole body. Crying out in pain she looked down to find the wolf like creature had its mouth on her.

"Madeline" Sean cried out trying to lean forward and pull her up.

But she was not high enough for them to reach. She smiled at him holding in her screams as the wolfish thing pulled her down.

"Don't cry Sean. It's okay I'll be okay" She assured him.

It was then that her hands finally gave out and all she saw was black. Sean's cries for help would be the last things she heard. Dave pulled the young boy to him as they turned away cringing as all they heard was the wolf's growls and crunching on a body. Johanna closed her eyes and filled her thoughts with that she wanted to remember. Madeline standing protectively over Sean, Sarah's quiet presence rather than what had become of them.

"Goodbye" She whispered.

**XXXXXXX**   
**Thank you so much for all of your support!! I’m almost to the end of the edited pre-posted chapters. Soon new chapters will be posted as well.**

**Review!!**


	19. Secrets and Plans

All her life Katniss struggled with understanding her own emotions, of how to show them let alone to understand how others survived when all their weaknesses were open for public spectacle. It was this mindset that helped the time traveler win her games, to begrudgingly accept her role as Mockingjay, to protect Prim and Peeta. It was this mindset that took over as the brunette watched the screen before her. Katniss Everdeen sat in front of the screen immovable as if made of stone, the only feeling she could identify herself was numbness.

"It's okay" Finnick whispered, the warmth of his hand on hers in a tight grip was the only sensation that could breach the comfortable numbness that enveloped her in times of horror. She could feel her smaller hands squeeze his larger ones.

The instinctive connection that they shared even in the past allowed her to accept the more affectionate Finnick’s actions as what they were, a form of communication and comfort. He wrapped his arms around her smaller body allowing Katniss the ability to do one thing she could never do in her past, hide from the stares. Finnick rubbed her back softly allowing her to express another string of silent tears from holding it in all the time. It was during the unnatural silence that Haymitch received an alert. Muttering curses he turned to Finnick eyes narrowed.

"Don't let her out of your sight" He growled as he walked out of the room. Katniss didn’t move a muscle only allowing Finnick’s larger body to hide her smaller frame from view. Finnick physically put an arm around her shoulders sighing when he felt her stiffen slightly, not all that surprised that despite his visit and their nightly phone calls that she still would show such a reaction.

“Katniss, can you hear me?” He whispered, carefully watching her for signs of clarity.

“Finnick,” Katniss muttered, “Your…here?”

“Katniss listen to me, focus on my voice alright? I know you want to forget but I need you to focus…do you want to get out of here?”

“Here?” Grey eyes locked on sea-green eyes as Finnick fought back the shock of the depth of wisdom he saw on the clearly more than average girl.  
“You really cannot deny her story when a thirteen-year-old looks at you with eyes of a 30 something year old,” He thought bitterly.  
“Out of the mentor room, Katniss.”

"Mentor room… I’ve never been a mentor…. Bee’s plan worked…." Her voice lowered.

God, she would hate how weak she sounded if her mind wasn’t fogged up in the future, past, whatever it was now. Finnick carefully looked over making sure no other mentors were paying them any attention, they weren’t. Then it clicked, a game she mentioned during one of their late-night talks.  
“Your name is Katniss Everdeen, known as the Girl on Fire. Home is District 12 you have a sister named Prim. You lived through three hunger games, you are now thirteen years old. Real or not real?”

Her grey eyes flashed in recognition, “Real” she gasped her hand gripping his tightened.

“Let’s go grab some lunch, Girl on Fire” Finnick ordered loudly, causing the other mentors to roll their eyes at the youngest pair. Finnick helped her up allowing her a slightly larger than usual gap than they have had previously, subconsciously knowing their growing closeness would be a battle ground.  
Finnick pushed the elevator button once he grabbed two small lunches from the cafeteria. Katniss could feel his eyes on hers and she sent him a glare of her own causing him to wink at her. The elevator doors opened and he allowed her to enter first as he pressed the button to the top floor.

Once they reached the top floor, Finnick followed her all the way to rooftop, allowing her the space to find a spot against the ledge and sat next to her with a decent but small gap between them. Finnick sat patiently sorting out the food between them simply watching her breath in and out remembering how it was for him to lose his first tribute.

The time he spent watching her during last year’s games and the small bits of knowledge he was given of the past Finnick could guess her reaction was like his own. He watched her warily remembering her quick reflexes and her temper, despite her rather blunt way of speaking even if he could tell she was trying to be sympathetic.

She wasn’t very good at it. She was more of the sadistic humor sort.

"Do you always feel like this?"

Finnick shook his head, "This is only the beginning., but somehow I figure you’ve seen worse."

Their eyes met and an understanding came over her.

"Lovely way to tell me that more Survivors Guilt is coming" She scowled.

He shot her a grin, "Hey you’re the war veteran. I’m simply returning the favor"

Katniss sighed, “Finnick…"

"I know your reasoning, but that logic also allowed you to tell everything to Haymitch."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Panem Downtown**

As Haymitch walked out of the room down the hall, out the door he cursed through all the vile words he knew. He watched for anyone that could be following him. Taking the long way to the predetermined meeting spot Haymitch took another detour to cover all his bases.

Entering the bar, he went straight for the closed door in the back. Plutarch was sitting alone at the single long table in the room. The man stood up upon seeing Haymitch close the door. The two men looked over each other before they both met each other's eyes shaking hands. Plutarch nodded his head toward the second chair before sitting down in his own. Taking a seat Haymitch studied the man before him.

Plutarch was an older man not particularly old, large or very distinguished. He was however very intelligent and the only real connection to this mysterious District 13. Plutarch had sent a messenger to ask him to join him for a meeting. Haymitch could only guess that is was about the rebellion that had yet to become a reality.

"Haymitch Abernathy" Plutarch greeted softly.

"Plutarch what is this about?" Haymitch ignoring the greeting.

The other man sighed already knowing this would be a difficult conversation. The two men stared at each other silently sizing the other up. Plutarch cleared his throat before speaking.

"Haymitch I've been in contact with a few people who think similarly as us…" He began.

Haymitch growled, "You live in the Capitol I doubt we think the same way"

"You'd be surprised how many feel the way you do. Haven't you wondered who's been helping keep the Districts from acting out just yet?"

Haymitch leaned forward his voice low, "I highly doubt that is in their best interest"

Plutarch shook his head, "If a rebellion is going to happen it's going to have to happen at the right time. Where they can have a…outside supporter when things get messy"

"Your employer wants someone to do their dirty work" Haymitch felt his fist clench, he understood better than most the reality of war yet having someone else take the fall for something District 13 wanted…. They ran away to save their own skin do they really have the right to demand such things?  
" District 13 will soon have the arsenal that we need to fight the Capitol head on…"

"District 13 was destroyed"

"Above ground was turn to rubble yes, but they survived undetected for years."

"They ran leaving the other Districts to surrender and reap the punishments"

"District 13 made the deal with the Capitol only so they could prepare to continue the fight. Every district would have been destroyed otherwise"

"Not if the Capitol wanted free labor"

"True survivors would have been left but it would have been much worse if District 13 agreed to stop fighting in exchange for being left alone"

"They ran for their lives"

"And every other District did the same"

"Only because all the supplies we had and the support of 13 was ripped away"

"To keep fighting yes. To build up the wrongs of the capitol to build up our technology"

"Leaving the rest of us to rot"

"Snow would never have let them survive after being such a power house for the rebellion. Then everything really would have been lost"  
Haymitch would never let Plutarch know how true that statement was.

"Now Plutarch the reason for this meeting?"

"A few have escaped from the Capitol. They have recently gotten in touch. District 13 wants to start rebuilding the rebellion."

"Another Rebellion?"

"Yes, if all the Districts rebelled then the Capitol would be an easy target"

"I see you've thought a lot about this"

"I'm a citizen who has climbed the ranks I am valuable on both sides"

"And what do you want from me?"

"Round up the victors what we need is a face for the rebellion. Someone who can bring everyone together. Even the Victors someone they can stand behind"  
"Anyone you thought of in particular?" Haymitch asked sarcastically.

"Your tribute. Katniss Everdeen. I think in a few years she will be perfect"

"But not yet?"

"The people would never go to battle at a 13/ 14-year old’s command"

Haymitch snorted, "Well technically that's a lie" He thought with amusement.

"No I suppose not" He replied realizing Plutarch was waiting on him.

"So, you will help?"

"Do I even have a choice? Which devil shall I choose?"

Plutarch suddenly looked very much like a Peacock.

"I'll contact you like usual"

**XXXXXXX**

After having left Plutarch to his own devices, something Haymitch was rather loath to do after the snippets of conversation with his lovely snarky fellow mentor, the dark-haired man slowly made his way back to the hell that was his current residence. Walking back toward the tribute center Haymitch looked down at his watch knowing Katniss would be herself enough to question him as he entered their floor. Sighing he prepared for Effie's screeching over where he has been.

"Haymitch!"

Ah there was his favorite banshee.

"Damn it woman! No need to screech" He drawled, smirking as he could see the fumes the vibrant haired woman seethed. He looked over to his right and there sat Katniss and Finnick smirking at him.

"Hey Abernathy where did you go?" Katniss asked leaning into Finnick, Haymitch smirked realizing she didn't even know she was doing it.  
"Apparently, we are being recruited"

Katniss tensed before narrowing her gaze toward her mentor, "Plutarch?"

"Yes, the man who's more of a Peacock than Fishboy"

Finnick rolled his eyes as he muttered, "At least I'm not the local drunk"

"I can't recognize him when he's sober" Katniss smirked at the look of mock hurt he portrayed.

"You're the one who made it prohibition year"

"I forgot how much I prefer you drunk old man."

Even Effie looked as if she was enjoying their banter, Haymitch was never more grateful for the fact that Effie often over looked comments that did not belong. However, they made sure she was still in the dark over their rebellious plans. After all Effie while kind was still in love with the Capitol.

"So, what were you lovelies discussing" Effie trilled as she walked into the middle of their banter having just been out of normal hearing reach, despite this Haymitch seriously thought she had bat like hearing and simply ignored anything that was not…polite. Haymitch looked at her in mild annoyance, "Where'd you go after screeching at me?"

"Going over the coverage of the games. It is turning into a very interesting year!"

The victors in the room flinches as Effie opened her mouth then shut it. Looking over them softly, she understood that she would never really understand them. After all she wasn't from a place where she was at risk of going into that arena.

"Now enough of that. Dinner is ready!"

Finnick gave Katniss a slight hug goodbye waving to the others to head back to his floor. He shared a grim look with Haymitch. Katniss ignored Effie's gently proving as they sat down for a silent dinner.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until the next morning did mentor and tribute have enough privacy to discuss the latest events in detail. Due to the sleep deprivation that was common among the victors neither were surprised to see each other up at such an ungodly hour. They sat side by side both nursing warm drinks in silence.  
"So, they finally made a move?"

Haymitch scoffed, "More like prodding a rattlesnake to see if it'll bite."

"And did it?"

"I agreed. As it seems they got the fire power we need" Katniss did not reply only went back to starring into her cup. Haymitch didn't bother to try and gather more words out of her. Her mind obviously went into another world. A world Haymitch was sure he did not want to see become another reality. They sat in silence for a few more hours until Effie was heard walking around in her chirpy voice. They quietly ate with her before she shooed them away to protect their remaining tribute.

Sean.

Katniss closed her eyes as the girls' deaths played out in her mind on a deadly loop that never ended. Their deaths added to those she was forced to relive again and again when she closed her eyes. They day proved rather tame as the victors sat around together tensely watching as all the remaining tributes regrouped. Katniss recognized the yearly time within the games where the game makers would only tease the tributes to keep them on edge and to prolong their torture. So she sat back and willed herself to hold it together a little while longer.

The walk to their computers seem to last a lot longer than the previous trips. They soon met up with Mags and Finnick who silently gave her his hand by grabbing hers gently. She smiled softly at her fellow victor. Together the four of them huddled around one of the edges of the room. Quickly dreading the next leg of the games. When Chaff and Seeder entered, the elder victors went to greet them. Leaving Katniss and Finnick alone for a moment.  
"How are you?" He asked gently without raising his voice a rope slipping into her hand. She quietly began to make and untie the rope within her hands.  
"I should ask you that" was her retort.

He shot her a thankful grin, "I'm worried about you right now Girl on Fire"

She sighed, "Two more names to the list of those I could not save"

"Don't let yourself fall Everdeen"

She looked over at him an intense look on her face.

"It takes twice as long to build yourself back up than it takes to fall down, I remember."

'Now when did I tell you that?"

"During the bombing,” Katniss replied quietly before she glared at him seeing his grin at her small slip of information. She felt no fear as his eyes darkened in intensity as she saw the pain of knowing even a small part of the future on his handsome face.

"I should never have told him" She thought.

She was about to walk away when his hand grabbed hers. She forces herself to look back at him.

"Don't"

"Don't what?" She whispered.

"Think for even a moment that I would be better off not knowing"

His fingers lifted her head making her face him. All she could do was notice all the different tones of colors that were twisted together within his eyes. What she did not know was that he thought the exact same thing with her own. They were in their own little world as Katniss fought herself internally. She spent years fearing her own shadow, hurting those who remained because she could not let her walls down.

How could Finnick Odair of all people seem to be able to do that all without even trying? What's worse He and Anne seemed incapable to getting together, their baby boy would never be born, the beautiful District 4 wedding would never occur to give hope to the districts. She could never give Peeta what he deserved or even try. She was incapable of most emotional connections she was far to damaged. Yet the emotional connections she had were either Prim or irrevocably connected to those who suffered through the games…. the victors.

"Katniss" Finnick pleaded.

She pulled away just as the Panem Anthem began to play.

**XXXXXXX**

**A.N: There this chapter is where it should be, and for clarity’s sake Finnick has been told mostly his share of the story, his future family and his part in the future. He does not know much more other than District 13 is alive and thriving.**

**Lots of love!!**


	20. Shock

Chapter 19: Shock

The three of them remained up in that tree for hours. The haunting sound of mutts chomping down on their friend would forever be itched into their memories. The night soon came and not long after that did the mutts leave. The only sound in miles was their heavy breathing when Panem's Anthem began to play. More canons were fired that day, leaving only eight of them left. The Final Eight… Johanna sighed thinking of her family back home. They would be interviewed but she would never see that interview. Even if she made it out she wouldn't want to see the fake happiness on her parents faces.

Johanna knew they wished she would die in the games, after all it was a more comfortable fate than knowing your child survived by killing other children. At least then she would die having fought for her life instead of being known for taking them. If she won they would be set for life, her district for a year. She wondered if winning was worth the cost? Looking down at Sean who had clung to her as soon as Madeline's eyes closed. She did not have the heart to push the younger boy away. He was closer to his district partner than she had been with hers. Madeline's words came back to her causing anger to push through her ending in an unfortunate moment of weakness of punching a tree.

"Still he was your district partner…"

No one said anything as the list of tributes unfolded across the fake sky. Days were spent walking to safer areas. They came across no one and they did not go after the remaining tributes. They were granted two days of quiet before the Capitol gave them something to do to cure their boredom. They had almost reached what they thought would be shelter and water when they were ambushed. They immediately started running from the large amount of fire balls shooting out at them. They were scorching and aimed perfectly at them. All they could smell was burning bark and feel an extreme amount of heat. Sean was the first to fall having tripped over a branch.

Cursing their luck Johanna helped grab the younger boy up just as another fire ball stopped at the trunk of the tree they just passed. The small group watched as the invisible wall between them and free falling balls of fire. Each one of them breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Well fuck them! They are actually trying to kill us themselves now!" Johanna yelled.

"Johanna relax. We must have gotten to close to the edge" Dave sighed instinctively knowing her tantrum would only cause them more trouble.

"Damn it! We didn't do anything! I refuse to become the literal Girl on Fire!" Johanna seethed kicking a stick.

Sean who had remained quite finally spoke, "They want us in a fight."

The two older tributes shook their head out neither said anything. After all things were about to get a lot worse. Who were they to lie to him?

"Don't worry Sean" Dave pat his shoulder in an attempt to reassure the younger boy.

"Don't lie things are going to get worse. The Capitol will start to get bored something that they cannot have."

"Damn it kid! This situation sucks we know! Doesn't mean you need to let it change you so much" Johanna growled.

The trio remained quiet as they made their way back toward the center. This lasted for one day, a day filled with canons. Canons signaling the push of the remaining tributes into battle by the capitol. Before the end of the day they knew only four tributes remained. As the time passed causing the sky to blacken and the latest causalities on display. The trio camped out hidden behind the trees and bushes slowly closing in on the cornucopia.

"Where do you think…?" Sean asked quietly.

"The guy from District 1, he would be lurking around here somewhere" Dave shrugged.

"Probably questioning why we have not split up yet" Johanna murmured.

"Why haven't we?" Sean whispered. Johanna shivered at the empty look in his eyes.

"Because the capitol cannot control this aspect of us. We control this" Johanna whispered uncharacteristically grabbing the young boy's hand.

He smiled weakly at her attempt to comfort. Johanna took first watch as the boys' slept. Her fingers lightly tapping her weapon of choice, her axe. Her eyes scanned the quiet landscape before her. Her body in a constant state of alertness. The past few days of constant worry was starting to wear her down. Silently she cursed Snow for being the corrupt snake even Katniss for peaking her curiosity and her damn tributes for causing instincts to rise inside her. Instincts that Johanna never thought she even had. She hated that she now had made connections, connections she would be forced to cut in order to survive. She hated that her family had to watch her, watch her kill. She inwardly wept for the loss of her previous relationship with them. They'd never look at her the same way if she made it back.

She waited until she could barely keep her eyes open before giving her watch duty over to Dave. Johanna closed her eyes as flashed of blood, mutts and screams took over her dreams. She shook and cried within her sleep. Dave watched her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed wondering if he should shake her awake. Knowing that there was one tribute left out there made him uneasy. Dave knew he would not make it out of the arena. He knew Sean would never be the same if he did make it out, Johanna however was a fighter. It would be merciful if Sean died in here, surviving the games would leave him like Cresta. Snow would never allow that to happen again, the aftermath was far more difficult than usual least year.

So he waited knowing it was only a matter of time before the capitol pushed all the tributes together. The lazy capitol citizens were bound to be bored by now. The sun was barely rising when Dave heard the sounds of something coming their way. He barely ducked in time to avoid the sword thrown at his head.

"Lost something?" Dave taunted.

The last remaining tribute growled circling him like a lion cornering his prey. Dave twirled his opponent's weapon in his hand gracefully his face void of any emotion.

"Tsk tsk didn't your mentors teach you any manners Diamond boy?"

With that he tossed the sword back to the other tribute who looked back at him in shock.

"Taking out someone whose defenseless has no honor" Dave shrugged.

The other boy nodded stiffly the two coming to a silent understanding. It was around this time the others woke up. Sean looked on helplessly unsure whether he'd be helpful or a deadly distraction. Johanna looked as if she would trip them a new one any second.

"Don't interfere" Dave growled.

Johanna's eye twitched but sighed quickly putting a slightly comforting hand on Sean's shoulder. The two watched as the boys danced around each other, as if they were dueling rather than being forced into guerilla warfare by a bunch of overdressed ignorant souls following Satan himself.

The tribute from one made the first move. He stepped his dominant foot out and aimed for Dave's weapon holding arm. Dave leaped back two steps at a time his eyes scanning the area. Luckily his team was just out of range. Barely but it would have to do. He grabbed a couple of rocks and his opponent laughed.

"Rocks? What are you going to do to me with rocks?"

Dave shook his head throwing them in seemingly strange positions yet Johana was sure they were specifically made to go around them. Creating an invisible barrier that Johanna noticed immediately. Quickly she whispered to Sean, "Did you see where he threw the rocks?"

Sean nodded silently.

"Don't pass them. We are in a safety zone they won't go past it" She muttered.

The two opponents seemed to be in no hurry. Johanna thought they looked like puppets dancing around each other. Neither making a real deadly move. This lasted a while before the tributes got to close and Dave's arm was cut. Johanna barely saw him wince as right before he tried to stab him with his sword. Dave leaped back and gutted him with the triton.

It was silent as they quickly backed away. It was only the three of them now. The Capitol would expect them to start fighting each other. However Johanna did not have to worry as before the canon fired that damned tribute managed to crawl his way close enough in order to stab Dave in the heart. Sean cried out it was only Johana's quick reflexes that was able to stop him from getting rammed into the sword as well.

"Damn even I didn't see that coming" Dave smirked before slumping to the ground his canon firing.

Johanna did not know whether to cry or laugh at the idiot. Sean looked up at her his eyes filled with acceptance. Johana felt the bile rising in her throat as she knew Sean simply accepted the events that happened, his eyes were already lifeless.

"It's between us now"

Johanna snorted, "Yeah I guess so"

"Are we going to fight?"

"No kid we are not"

"You're barely older than I am" Sean muttered.

Johanna smirked flicking his forehead, "Still older twerp"

Sean grumbled ribbing the spot she had touched. Gently she pushed him closer to her making sure they made it as far away from the carnage as possible.

"Johanna?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we can't ignore this forever?"

Johanna sighed grabbing his shoulders making sure his eyes met hers.

"I am not going to kill you. You want to kill me?"

Sean shook his head, "No."

Johanna nodded smiling at him softly before turning her attention upward.

"YOU HEAR THAT? WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT."

As she suspected for a few moments everything was silent.

"Attention remaining tributes! Previous changes will not be continued. There can be only one victor"

The two remaining tributes looked at each other before Sean noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Johanna watched as the younger boy picked something off the bush.

"What are those?" She whispered as he came back.

"It's from District Twelve. It's Nightlock, poisonous if you swallow."

"Then why the fuck do you have it?"

He gave her half of the berries, "They need a victor."

Understanding flooded her, the boy was smart, not a fighter but smart. Too bad they never have a chance to put their plan into action. A mutt attacked before they could react. It jumped Sean causing Johanna to react furiously as she was forced backward. She was forced to watch the mutt bite into the boy's neck. She felt blood splatter as the damned creature killed the remaining tribute as she fought them off to the best of her ability using her feet to push some back attempting to reach a weapon. All feeling in her body left her the only emotion she could detect was anger. Quickly she grabbed her axe and threw her whole body into it as she threw herself into the vile creature.

Slam

Slam

Slam

She could only see the vile creature before her. She refused to stop not even when last canon fired or as the Head Game Master declared her the winner. She battered the mutt into pieces not caring when the Peace Keepers attempted to pull her away. The last thing she saw was Sean's wide eyes glazed over when she felt a needle in her neck.

Johanna Mason's body slumped into the arms of the peace keeper behind her. The soldier hauled her up onto his shoulder as all the peace keepers stormed onto the ship and the healers took the newly made victor off and into their hands.

**XXXXX**

**Panem Capital**

President Snow sat leaned back in the comfort of his own personalized chair, sitting in the pitch-black starring at the lighted up hologram above his immaculate desk. His eyes never left the screen at he watched the violence before him.

The District 7 female won after all, despite seeming so meek and inept during the week before the games. Snow allowed a soft grin to emerge on his aging face as his softly used a napkin on his mouth watching as blood leaked into the white cloth. The girl would fetch a nice price to his more, excitable citizens, her actions of protecting other tributes for so long was unexpected….

Snow's eyes hardened, Johana's steak of violence was in rage at the loss of the District 12 tribute. Her closeness with District 12 could be problematic, but not out of his control just yet. Perhaps this growing friendship would be exactly what he needed to make sure the growing Everdeen girl followed in line with her other victors.

When the program turned toward Caesar, the white-haired president waved off the hologram with a smirk.

"Only one shall survive. Now they will remember that. "

**XXXXXX**

**A.N: What do you think? What is Snow planning? I really would'nt want to be in his head right now.**


	21. The Worst Has Yet To Come

When Johanna finally woke, the newest victor found herself in a huge bed surrounded by plane white walls clearly still within the walls of the tribute center.

Rather than reacting she kept to staring blankly at the empty space in front of her. Her mentor had long sense gone preferring to let the other mentors handle her.

“See you soon” He had muttered before leaving with a wave after several longs minutes of awkward silence.

It was Katniss who stood quietly next to her sitting on a chair next to the bed. In fact, she was there now being handed a cup by Finnick who Johanna in one of her moments of clarity had dubbed him, pretty boy.

“So…” He smirked at her causing the familiar emotion of irritation to fill up her otherwise numb brain. It was a relief that few people were actually going to treat her as they did before the games. Even if it meant getting irritated by every breath Finnick Odair took.

“Pretty boy” She greeted causing Katniss to look up in surprise. The newest victor had hardly said a word since getting out of the arena. It seems Finnick was able to wake her out of her stupor today.

“She speaks” Katniss’s voice carried her usual bluntness with a touch of warmth that very few people got out of her. Johanna was one person Katniss would willingly admit to being… a comrade.

“Is this some welcome to the club shit fest?” Johanna growled watching the corner of her eye was more Capitol healers circled around as if waiting for her to start decomposing. The brunette forced herself to not visibly flinch when one got to close to comfort.

“No that would be a waste on you Sunshine” Finnick gave her a wide toothy grin, keeping an eye on the width separating Johanna from her healers.

Johanna grinned back as she stole a piece of food of the plate he held in his hands. She was pleased at the glare she was rewarded with.

“That was mine kid”

“You are what two years older than me? Tough luck Pretty boy” The newest victor chuckled as he rolled his eyes, the other victors in the room watching them carefully.

“Anyone care to explain what the fuck is happening?” Johanna looked around her, the nerves in her body never leaving.

The two mentors sighed as Katniss lowered her cup and Finnick seemed to shrink and turn grave.

“You’ve been here in the hospital healing from your injuries.”

Johanna nodded slightly irritated as she had figured this out already. Katniss rolled her eyes spotting the signs of irritation immediately.

“Well aren’t you the detective. No shit I feel like a fucking bomb went off.”

“Now that your awake you will have your interview with Caesar then you can be sent home for six months before your Victory Tour begins” Katniss finished, her voice firm, sympathetic but firm allowing Johanna no reprieve to even think she has a choice. After all if she fought it at least as the moment it would only hurt her.

“Victory Tour” Johanna repeated, her voice only slightly below average a sure sign of inner rage.

“Then another break before the next games” Finnick cheered.

The stares he received let him know his comment was not appreciated. He shrugged before giving the newest victor a smile.

“Now welcome to the club.”

**XXXXXX**

Katniss stood outside the trains door impatiently tapping her hand against her leg. Finnick was supposed to be there five minutes ago. A crumpled piece of paper was trapped in her grip. She could barely believe that they approached Haymitch already. He was given time to think but Katniss knew what this was really about. They wanted to test Haymitch’s dedication to the cause, she also knew they would not let him get away with saying no.

District 13 was not ready to rage war against the Capitol. This meant that they found something Haymitch had that was worth using one of their only connections into the capitol to obtain it. Katniss growled, the rebels wanted something that only Haymitch could have that would serve a purpose, the only connection Haymitch honestly had that would be worth anything to Snow or the capitol anymore was her.

It meant that whatever was happening in the districts was attracting attention, bad attention. This meant their ability at least to keep the cries of those districts down was gaining attention. If people who had been rebelling were listening to someone, that person would be on the watch list for both Snow and Coin.

Haymitch for all his sobriety kept up a cheery drunken personality. Perhaps all the alcohol turned his brain to mush, however it could be the only trait of his that kept Snow off their radar. If a 13-year-old was being watched by a capitol loving citizen and a drunken victor, what could said girl do?

“Sweetheart, calm down even I can read your thoughts,” Haymitch coughed. Katniss elbowed him in the ribs and the older man glared at her. The brunette shrugged as her gaze returned to searching for signs.

“Katnip?”

Turning she found the man she was waiting for strolling along up to her minutes before they both had to be on separate trains headed toward their districts.

Before she could open her mouth to speak she closed it changing her mind. Grey eyes narrowed in on the tense muscles, a pronounced locked jaw and clenched fists hidden in his pant pockets.

“Appointments,” He answered before she could speak a word.

Katniss kept her mouth shut as the muscles of her own jaw locked tight. Much to her surprise Finnick grabbed her arm pulling her toward her train. Katniss never thought she would be more grateful for mentors having private train entrances. Once they were safely inside of the District 12 trains he could see Finnick visibly relax.

“I decided to take a much needed visit to District 12” Finnick said casually. He almost fooled her, almost, but they were far more alike than either of them would ever be comfortable enough to admit.

“Fin…” She started...

“Not now Girl on Fire not now” He sighed sitting on her bed in her compartment. Katniss watches as he lays down closing his eyes. She easily curled up to him her chin laying on his chest her ear pressed to his heart. Taking more comfort than she should from hearing the heavy thump caused by his beating heart. She surprised herself when she didn’t flinch as his warm arm wrapped lazily around her waist. No one interrupted them and soon both lost themselves to slumber.

**XXXXXX**

The train was still moving when Katniss woke to stirring underneath her. Groaning she buried her head into something firm and warm. It was only the sound of chuckling that caused her to realize her surroundings.

“Comfortable?”

“You’re passable” Her reply caused more chuckles.

“Whatever you say Everdeen.”

Haymitch did not comment when they walked in to the dining compartment. Effie smiled widely at the two victors pushing for them to sit and eat.  
“I hear District Twelve will be graced with your presence for a few weeks” Haymitch greeted.

“It seems that way. I’ll have to make a few trips outside but I’ll be there for a while.”

“More appointments?” Katniss asked unable to keep out the anger in her voice.

Finnick’s eyes pierced into hers, “That’s the way it is Katniss. Let’s not anger anyone yet.”

Katniss looked down silently finishing the plate Effie shoved in her direction. She hid her surprise as Finnick squeezed her hand.

“I’ll be fine” He mouthed to her.

As usual her perception of time differed on the train. The roughly two day trip always felt like one as she felt her body go from the numb she felt while at the capitol to the slow awakening she felt as she got closer to District Twelve. Between herself and her fellow victors no one spoke of any communication from District Thirteen. Bile rose in her throat as Coin flashed through her mind. The women was just as vile as President Snow. At least Snow rarely acted as if he wasn’t the poisonous snake.

When they reached their destination there was no crowd waiting for them. Haymitch smirked at the relief that crossed over her features.

“You alright there sweetheart?”

“Don’t bother Haymitch your free to get drunk” Katniss muttered releasing him.

He rolled his eyes slapping Finnick on the back on his way out. She watched as Prim greeted him enthusiastically while her eyes scanned the area behind him. She felt his warmth before his hand touched her shoulder.

“Ready?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Prim’s smile at the sight of them broke down the last few mountains of her shell. Katniss was finally home, she knelt down as Prim tackled her.

“Your back!”

“Yes, Little Duck. I told you this time was different.”

Katniss fought a smile as Prim held her tighter. Keeping her grip tight she carried Prim along with her as Prim gently talked with Finnick.

“Where’s Annie?” Her tiny voice asked.

“She couldn’t visit yet. She’ll be here for Christmas I think” Finnick answered with his wide smile, the true one. Mrs. Everdeen hugged her daughter tight while softly greeting their guest. No one else was there explaining that it was probably for the best.

Three weeks was all she got. Three weeks of peace of pushing herself to go back to normal. Finnick was able to stay two weeks before his appointments started to come in. He had been gone a week when her phone rang. The noise shook through the whole house as no one they knew really had a phone. The victors’ they knew rarely rang something that never bothered Katniss. She rather they all allowed themselves to be free from the games the best they could.  
Not using the phone was one way. Katniss allowed herself a moment to gain her awareness as she grabbed the contraption.

“Hello?”

“They did it”

“Johanna” Katniss breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the newest victor’s voice.

“They fucking did it!” A smash was heard along with a long list of profanities. Katniss only ever heard out of one mouth.

“They did what Johanna?” Katniss asked focusing on her own breathing as immediately the feeling of dread overwhelmed her.

Her name was Katniss Everdeen. Truth. Her home was District Twelve. Truth.

“They killed my family”

“Who Johanna?” Her breathing went shallow her mind refusing to attempt her game of sanity.

“The Capitol! They wanted…”

“I know Jo”

“Fuck them! You knew!”

“Finnick. They haven’t introduced me yet it’s only a matter of time I assume” Katniss reminded her gently

“Finnick?”

“Yes, Finnick Odair. I’d call him”

“Hell No”

“You will call him”

“Fuck you little girl”

“He understands” Katniss replied numbly focusing on the task getting Johanna to call Finnick.

“I know” was her grudging reply.

“You’ll call”

“Fuck it. Yes I’ll call” Johanna grumbled.

“Good. Goodbye Johanna”

“Done with me already?”

“You need Finnick”

“Alright! Goodbye Girl on Fire”

The line clicked dead and Katniss stared at the wall. How could she have forgotten this? She could have prevented more death. Some Mockingjay she was. Angrily Katniss hooked the phone back up to its resting place. She pulled on her father’s jacket grabbed her bow and arrow leaving the house.

The path to the district fence was deserted no one being around their homes during working hours. She stopped and listened for the sound of high powered electricity. When she could hear nothing she slipped through the fence. The forest surrounding District Twelve was quiet. Katniss stalked through the forest silent quietly waiting for something to hunt. She stayed out there for hours bagging a pouch full of squirrels to sell. After slipping back through the fence she went straight toward the bakers.

By the time Katniss came home night had fallen. She sold most of the squirrels. She had just closed the door when the phone began to ring again.

“Hello?” She answered

“Little Flame"

“Finnick! Where are you?” She couldn’t keep the relief out of her voice even if she tried.

“Spending some quality time with our newest victor”

“How is she?” Katniss asked grimly.

“Eh… Pissed?”

Katniss laughed softly the answer for a reason she could not grasp made her happy. She could easily see them together both completely as ease with each other. If only things would ever be that simple.

“Finnick, what deal did you make?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Everdeen.”

“To be able to visit me again, even with appointments. To visit Johanna…”

“Snow wanted to make sure a victor as young as you were integrated fully. Katniss, he wanted me to visit you once you won your games, with Anne it made it seem like…”

“He was benevolent, that the victors were a family. When really travel for us is even more restricted” Katniss growled remembering how Haymitch looked so troubled when Finnick was visiting once again, the old man admitting that travel between districts was frowned upon that the only reason he was around the first time meant Snow wanted to use Finnick.

“Katniss?”

“Yes, Finnick?”

“She’s agreed to their terms”

Her heart turned to ice, “Of course”

“We’ve been granted some leave however”

“And what shall you do with all that free time”

He took a few minutes to answer instantly alerting her to the fact he indeed had something up his sleeve.

“Finnick” Her voice was light, a severe warning.

“Spend it with you of course. We will be there tomorrow.”

**XXX**

**A.N: And there it is! The latest chapter of Save Them All! Review tell me what you think!**


	22. Snow

**A.N: Katniss is now roughly or will be 14, Finnick is 20 and Johanna 19.**

**Chapter 21: Snow**

The minute the doors to the train slid open Katniss started to inspect its occupants. Finnick held no changes to the casual observer, however, Katniss was a master of observation while at the same time horrible at the art of subtly.

His body was rigid every muscle poised ready to strike up a fight. His female companion’s changes were a little more obvious. Johanna had lost some weight, she was nearly a skeleton despite the influx of food due to her victor status. Her was in a constant state of tension much like Finnick and if Katniss was honest, herself. Katniss kept an eye on her two companions as they did a quiet survey of the area.

A victor’s life was an arena Johanna is simply the latest one to figure that out. “You look well” was the first thing out of her mouth.

“Come one lovebirds let’s see your home” Johanna pulled Katniss roughly by the wrist before she looked over.

“Well are you going to lead the way?”

The Everdeen’s welcomed their guests with soft smiles. Haymitch even joined them for dinner. Johanna was kept under the watch of the other victors. Johanna made grunts of annoyance but one look from Haymitch and she begrudgingly accepted the fact. Haymitch and Johanna quickly forged a friendship. One based on Haymitch’s giddy reaction to Johanna and liquor.

“She makes a fine drunk” Haymitch chuckled.

It was a week before the visiting victors had to return to their districts. The victors were alone talking quietly about what would happen during next year’s games. Johanna sat on the living room floor with her eyes closed.

“I hate this” She muttered softly to herself.

“I can’t do these damn Appointments again” She growled in frustration. Katniss could easily see how Johanna became addicted to the morphine during the Rebellion.

“It’s not like I have anything left to lose!”

The others looked on as she ranted.

“Then don’t” Katniss’s voice was hard.

“Like they’d let me go quietly”

“They will if you make yourself useless for their cause”

Johanna smiled widely, Katniss suddenly felt wary of what was to come. Soon her smile dropped and her shoulders fell as if fall her energy was lost.  
“I lost everything”

Katniss said nothing as she looked at her newest comrade as she closed her eyes beginning to sing softly.

_All the ways that you think you know me_   
_All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out_   
_Had to learn to keep it all below me_

_Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around_

  
Johanna looked up mouth slightly open. Johanna found herself straightening up listening intently.

_Yeah every single time the wind blows_   
_Every single time the wind blows_   
_I see it in your face (Mmm)_

Finnick grinned softly as a soft knock sounded before the door opened. It revealed a tired looking Mags as Annie held her up. Gale and Peeta held the door opened as Prim led Madge in.

In _a cold night_  
 _There will be no fair fight_  
 _There will be no good night_  
 _To turn and walk away_

_To burn me with fire,_   
_Drown me with rain_   
_I'm gonna wake up_   
_Screaming your name_

_Yes I'm a sinner_  
 _Yes I'm a saint_  
 _Whatever happens here_  
 _Whatever happens here_  
 _We remain_ ”

“Well don’ you sing pretty” Johanna whispered. As the whole group sat around as those who grew up in twelve smirked at the still shocked faces of the other victors.

“You’re not alone Johanna remember that” Finnick nudges her with a soft grin.

_Now we talk about a wasted future_   
_But we take a good look around_   
_Yeah we take a good look around_

_Yeah we know it, it_ hasn't been for nothing  
 _'Cause we'll never let it slow us down_  
No _we'll never let it slow us down_  
 _(Oh yeah)_

_Yeah every single time the wind blows_   
_Every single time the wind blows_   
_I see it in your face (Mmm)_

In _a cold night_  
 _There will be no fair fight_  
 _There will be no good night_  
 _To turn and walk away_

_So burn me with fire,_   
_Drown me with rain_   
_I'm gonna wake up_   
_Screaming your name_

Finnick watched with an easy grin as the Girl on Fire worked her magic. Her younger sister cuddling into her side as Katniss unconsciously began to stroke her hair. If Finnick did not know any better he would have sworn Haymitch had a tear in his eye.

_Yes I'm a sinner_   
_Yes I'm a saint_   
_Whatever happens here_   
_Whatever happens here_   
_We remain_

_Said we remain, we remain_

_Burn me with fire_   
_Drown me with rain_   
_I'm gonna wake up_   
_Screaming your name_

_Yes I'm a sinner_   
_Yes I'm a saint_   
_Whatever happens here_   
_Whatever happens here_   
_We remain”_

**XXXXXX**

Months passed without a word from District 13. Few small rumblings sounded but the Capitol was quick to shut it down. Katniss feared that the Quarter Quell would have to happen before all the districts would be willing to stand up together. Her birthday passed quietly much to her relief. However, everyone still wished her a happy one and she was forced to receive gifts as Haymitch glared at her to dare not accept them.

 _“What good presents when people are starving,_ “She thought.

Snow covered the ground and Katniss could see her breath every time it escaped her lips. Her arms were wrapped around her as she and Gale returned from a hunt. A few squirrels were all they could boast, Katniss felt Gale’s eyes on her. Inwardly she worried he felt something for her more than their easy friendship. Something that would ruin their friendship mostly due to Gale’s own issues rather than her own narrow focus on survival.

“Gale?”

He looked back toward her nodding his head, “Catnip.”

“You’ve been staring.”

“It’s hard not to when your hunting partner seems to be someplace else.”

She nearly turned red as she snapped back, “I have not.”

“It’s Odair is it not?”

“This again?” She thought tiredly.

“Gale…” She started only to be cut off.

“No Katniss. I’m sorry but I cannot control it. I am worried about you! This has nothing to do with me.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Then what is worrying you about Finnick Odair?”

“You know what they say about him. You are now the same age he was when…”

“What are you saying Gale?”

Gale sighed a hand pulling back his hair, “Just promise you will be careful.”

Katniss’s rough stare softened as she hugged him, “I’ll be fine Gale.”

He pulled away knocking her head with his forehead playfully, “Let’s go home Girl on Fire.”

The stench of roses hit her almost immediately. Katniss felt the subtly changes in her body as it became engaged in flight or fight mode.

“Mother?” She called out.

She tried again.

“Prim!”

Her mother opened the kitchen door looking white as a sheet.

“Mom?”

“The President came to visit” She whispered tucking back a stray of blonde hair her eyes hollow with fear.

“Prim?” Katniss asked grimly.

“Sent her out. He’s waiting for you in the study I told him you went out for a walk.”

Katniss nodded pulling her mother in for a quick hug kissing her head before heading toward where the stench of roses was the strongest. And without fail there he was sitting in the hair behind the desk. His grandfatherly face did nothing to hide his dead eyes that mirrored his rather dead soul.  
“Miss Everdeen” Snow’s voice was soft but Katniss also new incredibly deadly.

“President Snow”

“Can I presume we can be honest to each other? No need to waste the other’s time with deceits.”

“I would agree”

“I suppose then that you know of the arrangements we make with certain victors that show… promising characteristics” Snow paused as he watched the girl’s reaction.

Katniss pulled a blank face over the inner rage and disgust she felt. She could almost feel his disappointment at her lack of emotion.  
“I have heard rumors, Sir”

“Then it shall not come as a surprise to you’ve gained many admirers. These said admirers have sponsored not only you but your tributes.”  
Somehow the term admirers did not seem an appropriate label to what he was subtly referring to.

“Miss Everdeen it would be a mutually beneficial relationship between your family and the capitol to keep them happy” Snow raised a cold eye her way, his words failing to get the outward response he was hoping for.

“President Snow how would you suppose we keep your citizens happy?” Her voice pressed to remain cold and calm. Her past with this man caused her to take heed to the wisdom Haymitch offered.

“You simply need to repay their generosity.”

“By what means are you speaking of?”

His eyes slowly danced down her body making Katniss feel far dirtier than she could recall. Knowing she had blood on her hands never made her feel this repulsive.

“By offering your company to those who share in their generosity. I of course will make all the arrangements for your safety.”

The meaning behind those words rang with so much clarity it took all her self-control not to pierce him with an arrow. They would sell her body to highest bidder, just like Johanna and Finnick. The District Twelve victor was sure Snow would ensure that she would not survive long.

“No need to worry my dear. Your admirer’s simply want a chance to get to know you.”

President Snow paused allowing for the words to sink in before stepping toward the door officially dismissing the girl.

Katniss was left standing in the middle of the empty room as her vision became blurry. Her entire body felt numb as memories of an old life flashed through her mind.

 _“You have to get them to like you, likes get you_ sponsors _. Sponsors give you money, money that provides water, bandages, tools for survival. When you’re out in that arena with no food or water and a warm blanket would help keep you from the cold, that’s the difference between life and death sweetheart.”_

_“Sugar cube?”_

_“Do you mind if I take that? Ahhh that’s better.”_

Images flew through her mind such as Rue’s gentle smile, Madge’s home burned to a crisp as her whole district was floored to the ground leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. The picture Annie sent of her newborn son Finnick Jr, Katniss leaning against a struggling Peeta.

Everything was on repeat in a loop of destruction taking over her mind. She felt herself slip into what Haymitch would call her default mode. Katniss Everdeen was neither here nor there all sounds muffled. She could vaguely recall herself being tugged into a direction causing her to fight back against whatever was pulling at her. Only to find herself unable to break free.

Haymitch was the first person she registered. He had her pinned to the wall as she kicked and yelled. His grip was firm but not enough to leave a mark. Her breathing was rough as she willed herself to stop fighting and listen. The man who had done everything in his power to keep her alive despite her rough treatment of him and his lack of social skills. She listened to him as he asked her to calm down.

“Alright there Sweetheart?”  
His laugh at her glare only angered her in the slightest. She attempted to get out of his hold to avoid the feeling of relief and calm the man brought.

“Easy there. You had us worried.”

“I am fine.”

His stern gaze told her that Haymitch was not buying it. Prim was back as the younger girl made her older sister sit in order for Prim to check her over. Haymitch kept a hand on her shoulder until she had her breathing under control.

“Prim, your sister and I need a minute.”

Prim nodded leaving the two victors alone. Katniss stared at her mentor as he sighed sitting down across from her.  
“What did Snow tell you?”

“Same as what he always tells people. I’m desirable.”

Haymitch cursed, “I was afraid this would come up eventually.”  
“Just not right now”

Her mentor looked grim, “Exactly Sweetheart”

“How long?” Her gaze was not on him but rather the window mentally controlling her every action.  
“Snow is not going to get what he wants this time. You’re in no shape to play that game.”

Katniss raised her eyebrow, “How oh all-knowing mentor?”  
“No snark Sweetheart”

Katniss leaned back still giving him a questioning look.

“Sweetheart the only way to avoid this is if you’re already attached.”

Katniss stood up, “Attached? I’m barely 14 years old Haymitch no one is going to buy it.”

“People believe what you want them isn’t that right Sweetheart.”

Her glare almost caused him to flinch. He glared right back daring her to tell him differently.  
“Anyone in mind?” She growled.

“Odair.”  
“But he’s….”

“Still closest to you in age. There is an added benefit of your friendship being of public record. All we have to do is suggest to President Snow that a budding slow build romance will sell better once you’re older, one that he can profit more than by selling you now.” Haymitch muttered his brain clearly going every scenario a thousand times.

Katniss closed her eyes, remembering to follow her breath as her fingers felt the piece of rope she carried in her pocket. Finnick would do this without complaint she knew. But it would hurt people she cared for. People she tried so hard to push away only for them to slam their way into it without her realizing it.

‘Who tells him?” She grounded out.

Haymitch gave her a tight smile.

“I’ll do the dirty work Sweetheart”

“It was your idea!”

“An idea forged to save you from ruining all of your plans with your acting skills” Haymitch sighed feeling a headache coming on.  
Her grey eyes narrowed in on him, “Who says I cannot act?”

They shared a knowing look as he grabbed her hand pulling her toward her worried family members. Katniss pulled her sister into a warm hug as she pretended not to notice Haymitch slip toward the phone. No one mentioned her break down for which she was grateful.

**XXXXX**

It would be a few months later when she was dressed in green and her hair in her usual braid getting ready for this year’s reaping when Katniss saw the first roots of Haymitch’s plan fall into place. A letter came to their door that morning, the handwriting confirming it as Snow’s.

_Miss. Everdeen,_

_At our last meeting, we discussed the generosity of your sponsors and our system of thanks. Your mentor has informed me of your insistence that the sponsors be thanked properly, for their generosity in helping you win your games and the help you receive as a mentor and toward the development of your mentee’s well-being during their trials._

_The capitol is hosting a party in honor of the sponsor’s after this year’s tributes are chosen. As a young mentor, this would be the perfect time for you to greet the sponsors personally. Many of the_ sponsor’s _you have talked to this past year will also be in attendance._

_Your presence will be delighted and go a long way to thank them for their generosity. After all the sponsors will be delighted to see how your growing into such a fine young woman that in a few years will be a shining example of our great nation._

_Sincerely,_   
_President Snow_

**A.N: Thank you for your patience! Please read and review let me know what you think!**


	23. The Begining

**A.N: Remember Katniss is 14, Finnick 20 and Johanna 19**

**Chapter 22: T** he Beginning

The scenery outside did nothing to calm the incredible amount of fear that flooded through her body like a wave. Katniss mused that this is what being in the ocean must be like. She could vaguely recall the slightest memory of the ocean during her Victory Tours. The train while going incredibly fast felt as if time stood still. The trip will take two whole days, before she was once more trapped inside the walls of the capitol.

The Capitol…

Katniss took a deep breath listening quietly as she listened to Effie talk with their tributes. They were returning once again with Johanna now among the mentors. Grey eyes couldn’t help but watch her tributes from afar as her thoughts wandered toward their chances of survival.

"No words of wisdom for the newbies?" Haymitch gruff voice broke through her own little world.

"That staying alive comment seems to do the trick" Katniss smirked as her mentor sprawled out on the couch next to her.

"But your voice is so much prettier than mine" He batted his eyes at her. The pillow thrown at him was a worthy blow as her scowl was one of his favorite responses.

"Come on sweetheart. You're the nice mentor they need you" Haymitch goaded attempting to get the girl to cooperate.

"I'd rather they not get to know another person who will get them killed."

"Sweetheart…" Haymitch’s voice turned wary.

"Every year Haymitch. I saved Annie by a miracle and every scenario I come up with leaves our tributes dead, again and again. I don’t know how to change that."

"It does not have to be that way" The way Haymitch looked into her eyes caused the warrior within her to stand up and fight.  
"Pray tell when I am stuck until our allies can make a damn move? A move that I now do not know when because I entered the games far to early!!"

"You could help them win."

"Unless I can buy the Gamemaker off then no"

"Speaking of Gamemakers…"

"How is Seneca Crane?"

"Enthusiastic as ever"

"Hope he does not like berries"

Haymitch snorted, "Aren't you delightful this morning."

"Not all of us are pleasant drunks."

"Now we know you've never been much of a drunk."

"That we can agree on."

It was Effie's shrill voice calling them out that brought them back to reality. They shared a sigh as Haymitch shouted out a rude reply. Haymitch paused by the doorway to see Katniss stand. He mused she seemed to build up some more resolve…

"That's my girl"

"Shut it old man"

Haymitch smirked saluting Katniss as she led them out the door. Toward two scared children about to be sent to a land where people watched kids slaughter one another for entertainment.

This sears tributes Thomas and Isabella were in many ways like all the others. It pained her to know this year it would be ten times worse. This year's tributes were siblings, two years apart and from the moment she laid eyes on them protective.

"What about shelter" Thomas asked eyeing the bulk of sweets in distaste.

Katniss held back a dark chuckle, "The amount of food is ridiculous we know. The best shelter is the shelter that is already there."

"That means sticking to things such as caves and trees" Isabella muttered.

Haymitch nodded almost as if in approval, "If the arena provides them. If not you will have to create your own shelter."

Katniss spent the two days on the road coaching her tributes. She tested their knowledge narrowing the list of things for them to study during their training. She had them recount all their survival skills. As tributes from District 12 they truly had little time to learn. Unlike other districts tributes of district 12 only start in the mines after age 18.

Each sibling while not physically strong had an aptitude for knowledge. Isabelle could recognize poisonous plants versus those safe to eat and their medicinal qualities. Thomas however had provided to be a 'decent' tracker. Qualities that would help keep them alive.

"Well then Haymitch looks like we should focus on their weaponry" Katniss mused sipping a glass of water.

**XXXXXXXX**

They arrived early in the morning with strings of people greeting them with cheers. Isabella looked past the window into the crowd. Katniss grabbed her shoulder squeezing it gently in a poor attempt at comfort.

Isabella smiled grimly, "This won't be easy, will it?"  
Katniss shook her head, "They'll love you."

"But for how long?"

Katniss did not reply simply pulled her toward her brother. She looked them over side by side before whispering, “ Remember the key is to get them to like you.”

The tributes exited first with Effie, Haymitch watched as they were quietly shuffled away.

"Sorry this has to be so public sweetheart" Haymitch whispered in her ear going out the back way.

"Coward" She muttered

Taking a deep breath Katniss stood tall walking out the door to a slowly dissipating crowd. Almost immediately someone called out her name then a whispered, "its Finnick Odair!"

Katniss felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders. She smiled widely leaning into him as he slowed his steps in time with hers. She then heard his chuckle as he pulled her to a stop.

"Is that anyway to greet me?"

The dark haired female smirked, "Now Odair how should I greet you?"

"Like this" Came his light reply.

Before Katniss knew it, his arms were wrapped around her waist lifting her up and spinning her around. The audience surrounding them could be hear cooing and awing at the sight, some commenting rather loudly.

“Odair and Everdeen? I knew they were friends but….”

“I can see it now, Everdair!! They will the next big thing!” A woman gushed.

**XXXXXXXX**

One hour was all it took for even Katniss to overhear the latest gossip. Finnick looked down at the girl beside him. On the outside, she was all grace and poise yet internally he saw the battle going on. Everything he knew about her past and of her actions now led him to believe that Katniss while begrudgingly accepting his friendship once again, had yet to find the appeal of romance. Let alone a romance even a future possibly fictionalized one with a man she deemed already taken.

They were standing together as their tributes were forced through a very thorough cleaning. They ignored the shushed whispers as the cameras made poor attempts of sneaking glimpses of them. Finnick chuckled as the girl glared at the camera crew. The man quickly backed away as she sliced through him with her steel gaze.

"Anymore and he'll be six feet under" Fin chuckled into her ear. The sudden hit to his arm was well worth it.

"Shut it Finny. Or do you want the honor?"

"Now dear I think you should save it for the careers."

"But that is you" She quipped.

"Not exactly darling, not like them."

The hand squeeze she felt was all she needed to know that they were fine. Their attention was soon taken by Haymitch and Mag's entrance. Before they would say a word Haymitch muttered, "Cinna is going to have them famous in no time."

Internally Katniss questioned if that was truly a good thing.

"Now let's take our seats, shall we?"

Katniss nodded toward a smirking Johanna.

"What no outrageous comments from the peanut gallery?" Finnick questioned

Johanna shrugged, "I'm waiting for bigger fish to fry."

Katniss whispered in Finnick's ear, "Code for she has nothing."

The man rolled his eyes as he made sure all the women were seated before taking his seat next to the girl on fire. The crowds were loud with anticipation except for the group of victors who eyed the capitol citizens with varied looks of well-hidden disgust.

The other victors were all muttering to each other as everyone listened to Caesars audio commentary that Katniss knew would be broadcasted out to the districts.

Out of the corner of her eye Katniss saw Beetee chuckling with Wiress over at the edges of the room. Taking care to listen and look finally saw the sudden shimmer of an over energized force field.

"Energy that could be used to lock us into our districts" Katniss internally sighed, thankful for one small mercy.

She shook off Finnick's questioning gaze mouthing that he'll know later. As they settled in the chariots started to arrive. She never felt so bored watching the young children being paraded around in costumes. It was harder to block out the cheers of the crowd.

Especially when District 4’s chariot arrived flashing its tributes in all of their mermaid glory. The 22 tributes slowly circled the arena the cheering rose to greet the last two. Cinna had certainly out done himself again.

Her tributes were encased not as fire as the years previous. Rather they were dressed to resemble smoke. Dark black pants dissolved up into grey for their tops as they were covered no encased in a dark smoky substance. It seemed that Cinna was preparing for something much bigger down the road.

“Cinna certainly as a talent,” Finnick whispered.

“Is someone jealous of the coal miners? I thought the mermaid costumes were quite lovely” Katniss couldn’t help but let the small smirk fall onto her lips watching as Finnick shook his head dramatically.

“Cinna just have to have all the talent!” Finnick bemoaned with a teasing tone.

 _"As long as it doesn't get him_ killed _"_ She thought grimly.

The tributes all slowed to a stop as the anthem began to play. Katniss could practically feel Snow's poisonous eyes locate her as he stood. Giving the exact same speech as he did year after year. It was a wonder how no one stopped watching if he never changed his speech.

**XXXXXX**

Katniss Everdeen could vividly remember the last Capitol party she had attended. It was the final night of her Victory Tour. The party had not been all that remarkable, expect that it ended the endless weeks of being paraded around like a trophy for Effie to polish. The party before her was very much the same as all the party’s in her previous life, lots of glamour more food than the city could even process was available while Katniss knew children were starving especially in the districts like hers.

“Care to dance Miss. Everdeen?”

The teen turned to address her companion to find a middle-aged man with violet hair and calculating eyes. Katniss discreetly out of the corner of her eye found President Snow standing with his personal guests watching her.

“Of course, Sir” She replied quietly, her best attempt as demure as she could get.

Taking her hand, the older man led her to middle of the dance floor. Much to her surprise he kept a cordial amount of distance. Katniss took the time to observe the man in front of her. The man’s gaze would not leave her own, his hands did not grip to tight leaving her to believe he did not think she would leave.

“I remember your games,” He commented casually, but Katniss could detect bait for what it was.

“Funny, so do I” His grip on her hand tightened and Katniss’s eyes narrowed at the man, “Were you one of my sponsors, I don’t recall meeting you during my tour.”

“I was traveling on business and couldn’t make it back in time.”

Katniss nodded as he pulled her into a twirl and her eyes found Finnick’s before being forced to look at the man once more. His grip still tight, “You’ve grown so much. I look forward to seeing the woman you become.”

Katniss felt her stomach shrink in disgust at the obvious look of lust now in the man’s eyes. When a tan hand tapped his shoulder, she never felt so much relieve to see Finnick with a wide smile.

“May I steal her for a moment?”

Katniss felt the disgust she felt grow as the man looked in Snow’s direction, she saw the president nod before he stepped aside placing her hand in Finnick’s.

“Of course, I shouldn’t hog the girl all night.”

Finnick nodded to the man gently pulling Katniss next to him, waiting a few moments until he was out of hearing range.  
“Did he hurt you?”

Katniss shook her head, “He simply let his interest known, I bet he will be my first appointment.”

Finnick’s face turned hard as he gently began leading her into a familiar dance, his hands stayed at her waist and her hands stayed on his shoulder’s her height finally reaching his shoulder. Her naturally tall height having kicked in. Every so often when their steps led them closer to the crowds, did she hear the murmurs about them.

**XXXXXX**

At the end of the night Finnick had led her back to Annie who sat with Johanna as the later seemed just fine sitting with the mentally simple girl. Katniss picked a seat next to Johanna while Finnick sat between her and Annie.

“Anyone ask you to dance Johanna?”

The nineteen-year-old rolled her eyes, “Many and if you didn’t solely have eyes for golden boy you would have noticed.”

Katniss felt her face flush, “I do not…”

Johanna laughed loudly interrupting her, “Denial eh? Alright I’ll give you that after all you’re only a child.”

Finnick coughed when she turned to him with a raised eyebrow, mouthing she doesn’t know? The bronze haired victor shook his head, his hands tapping five time. The youngest victor scowled, she’d have to have a word with her mentor.

"May I escort one of you lovely lady to her chambers?"

On queue she blushed much to her chagrin as awes could be heard from the surrounding crowd.

"You may escort her" Johanna laughed as she pulled Annie up from her seat, “We will go find Mags, she must be getting tired by now.”

Finnick gently grabbed her hand walking her toward the exit before pausing to look back, looking Snow in the eye with a determined grin. Katniss turned her head toward Finnick to watch as Snow nodded once before turning away. She turned her attention to Finnick who looked dangerous as he faked a few smiles leading her out the back into their prison chambers.

"We passed the first phase" He muttered in her ear.

The hushed whisper gave her chills as they quickly entered the elevator leading them to her floor.

"Meaning? Last time I failed spectrally."

"That the fairytale story of two victors finding love has support in the capitol. It doesn’t hurt that you’re so young, it gives the sponsors a few years with me yet.”

"He knows" Katniss whispered already knowing this would be the case.

"Haymitch sold the whole victor romance thing and how he could profit more than selling us separately" Finnick responded with a sigh.

"Your still taking appointments then…"

"Of course, but the more unsavory appointments will lessen the closer you get to majority. They most likely will never stop completely but less sponsors will want a married victor. Snow will no doubt find use to sell our company as a team, chat with a few sponsors let them get a little handsy but your safe from that” Finnick stressed his final words.

"The old man sold us as a power couple" She sighed.

"It’s the only compromise we could make. He gets my body, our image and hopefully we will be out of this mess before he decides to sell you anyway” Finnick’s eyes nearly glowed in his anger.

Katniss couldn’t fight her own scowl, "When's the wedding?"

"Now who says there will be a wedding?"

" If there wasn’t. I would be sold to the highest bidder already."

"You're learning" He murmured in approval.

"Haymitch was right, we never got off this train"

"I'd rather be on this train with you than learn anymore secrets" He told her softly. Katniss didn't have to look at him to know it was the truth.

**A.N: Alright this chapter is so much better now!!! Thank you all for the patience while I have been editing these chapters!**


	24. You're Dangerous

**A.N: Remember Katniss is 14, Finnick 20 and Johanna 19**

**Chapter 23: You’re Dangerous**

The capitol’s sky was illuminated with the many lights of the city creating a low dim on the streets and a slight sheen in the sky. Katniss watched as the force field shimmer for a second almost completely invisible to the human eye. The roof was the only place where she would breath at all these days. She came to this time two years ago to make sure their losses were at best minimum but every day Katniss felt like she was failing everyone who helped to send her back. So far, she has done nothing but become the capital’s darling, but by doing so she saved one life perhaps that was something. Here she was once again allowing others to die with this upcoming game. Everyone else was fast asleep, yet one could practically feel the tribute’s tossing and turning in their beds. She could hardly stand to think of them knowing that she was allowing them to die.

Katniss sat on the roof listening to the vast sounds of the city underneath. She could hear the muffled sound of voices, the rum of vehicles roaming past causing the vast amount of city lights to reflect the colors passing by. Surrounded by such vanity Katniss felt even more out of place and missing the comfort of District 12’s silence. The silence of twelve was missed when one was forced to deal with a constant hammer of sounds.  
The lone victor thought about how Johanna had already perfected her mask, her anger keeping potential issues away now. Katniss knew they were helping but the strained relationship with her family was almost visible to those who knew the newest victor. Her thoughts soon strayed toward her ‘slow burn relationship’ with Finnick.

It was all too similar to what she went through with Peeta it was heart wrenching. She hated to admit that being with Finnick was rather easy. Easy was dangerous Katniss could get lost and forget that it was for his benefit that their feelings remain platonic. Groaning Katniss tied her hair back into her normal braid. The girl had to admit secretly to herself that the previous relationship between Fin and Annie would never occur. The bronze haired victor was no longer Annie’s sole protector from the start. She saw neither starred at each other in any way other than pure friendship. They no longer clung to each other when things got tough, they had people now.

Where Annie used to be in his heart Katniss feared she had taken up that spot.

“Girl on Fire” A familiar voice whispered into her ear with a shit eating grin.

Katniss closed her eyes, “its horrible luck to sneak up on a victor you know Mason.”

“You heard me coming” Johanna countered back her voice light in attitude as she sat down next to her.

“Why are you here and not sleeping?” Katniss asked watching the way the other girl moved side to side.

Johanna gave her a rather dark look, “as if you don’t know.”

The Girl on Fire shook her head, “Johanna just don’t expect it to get any easier.”

If Johanna was listening she did not give any indication that she was. The two settled into a comfortable silence. Listening to the sound of their breathing evening out comforted them. It meant that they were alive. It was almost a relief that Johanna was not much of a talker.

It allowed for Katniss to delve deep into her thoughts. Two more years until it would be Peeta’s turn. Yet Katniss knew District 13 would be reluctant to do anything. At least not until they were sure she was the one. They preferred waiting until the last possible second after all. A behavior Katniss knew would lead to far more deaths than necessary. The problem she faced now was how to overthrow the capitol sooner while not allowing District 13 to take over. It was beginning to dawn on her that avoiding war was impossible. The hatred ran to deep in both the Districts and 13 for anything else to ease their pain let alone over throw Snow. She hoped they did not have to burn along with him.

**XXXXX**

Katniss found herself observing the tributes training dragging along Finnick with her. Her male counterpart stood beside her, she found it hard not to be at least a tiny bit impressed. She watched as his eyes scanned the room missing no detail. Her hand slipped into his, her gaze not leaving her own tributes.  
“The outer districts seem to get worse each year” Finnick grimaced as one of her own dropped a sword multiple times.

“That’s what no training does to you.”

Finnick turned his gaze toward her, the corner of his eyes narrowing at the sponsors in the room. He pulled her closer tucking her head under his chin holding on so tight she could not push away.

“Shh don’t let them win. They were beginning to stare” He whispered in her ear.

“Stare at what exactly?” His partner grumbled back.

“Ahem, Ahem.”

The two victors turned toward the sound to face the newly made Gamemaker Seneca Crane.

“Ah Congratulations on the promotion Head Gamemaker Crane” Finnick shook the man’s hand. Katniss refused to let it show how tight his grip on her waist had become.

“Thank you, it is such a pleasant sight. It does our country good to see our victors co-mingling.”

It was Katniss’s turn to be polite, smiling as she forced complimentary words out of her mouth, “I’ve found a very good friend in Finnick Odair, Sir.”

“I would have to agree with you Miss. Everdeen. I must confess Odair, you seem to get all the luck with the ladies. I would keep this one close if I were you” Crane joked, his eyes scanning the both to the protective hand Finnick had on her back.

“Finnick what does he mean?” Katniss asked pretending to have no idea of the poorly hidden meaning behind those words.  
Nodding in their direction he excused himself. The victors inwardly sighed in relief as Finnick loosened his grip.

“Sorry” He mouthed.

Katniss grabbed his hand, “You promised me a proper tour Fin.”

He raised an eye at her inwardly pleased at her growing skill.

“Milady please forgive me. Shall we go to dinner?” He perfectly mimicked her tone causing her eyes to lighten in what Finnick knew as pure amusement.  
The couple ignored the looks they received. All that mattered was that people saw them together and would beg for them to become a fairytale couple. Katniss was forced to admit the plan was brilliant, at her physical age while selling her was distasteful, Snow could do it without anyone be none the wiser. By letting a few rumors slip and their already established friendship the citizens were buzzing at the idea of them being a couple. Katniss allowed Finnick to play gentleman, earning multiple awes as women saw them enter a sleek town car. Once the car door closed, Finnick sat next to her as she leaned into his chest.

“You’re dangerous Odair.”

Finnick smirked, “Dangerous?”

“Yes dangerous” Katniss elbowed him.

Finnick winces, “Damn Everdeen.”

Katniss smirked his way. Finnick pulled her back whispered in her ear, “How am I dangerous Everdeen?”

“I often forget when I’m with you” She whispered tucking her head onto his shoulder. Honesty was always what they were best at no matter what timeline.

“Forget?”

“Forget all the losses, my goals and your son.”

“My son…” He repeated.

“Finnick Odair Jr, you died before we knew Annie was even pregnant.”

The bronze haired victor felt his companion pull away. Not physically but rather mentally so Finnick did the only thing he could. Finnick Odair pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Her reaction was immediate, she didn’t shake out of her inner thoughts but she pulled herself closer to him laying her head on his chest. After a while Finnick felt Katniss move to pull away. Releasing her with a peck on the forehead he spoke quietly, “You never mentioned a son.”

Her glare delighted him, “I thought it was in the letter.”

“Yet I never mentioned it.”

“Denial. That’s a victor specialty is it not?”

Finnick chuckled, “God you still are so naïve it’s adorable.”

Her hand went to strike but was caught by Finnick’s fact reflexes.

“Now back to how I am dangerous Everdeen.”

Sighing,” and your son?”

His eyes met hers, “You and I both know Annie is now smitten with Peeta.”

Katniss snorted, “I think it’s cute.”

“You are not going to stop it?”

“Annie isn’t ready”

“Yet a crush does not bother you?”

Katniss shrugged, “I let go of my Peeta a long time ago.”

“You know nothing could come of it” He stated.

“Yes and either way it’s okay.”

“Your something else” Finnick chuckled.

“I want them to be happy. Maybe this time they won’t be doomed dragged down by…”

“Us” He finished.

“No…”

“I am just as damaged if not more so than you Everdeen. Us” He pushed her against the car door gently. Katniss he could see remained unafraid despite the fact he was on top of her. His hand pulled a stray hair out of her face. Their eyes met, “Katniss it’s okay to live.”

Grey eyes closed, “Losing you once was enough.”

“You won’t lose me.”

“This is only to stop…”

“Snow. I know but Katniss we….”

The car pulled to a stop and their door opened before he could finish. Katniss gave him one last real smile.

“Let’s give them a show Odair.”

“Better keep up Little Girl.”

The crowd outside roared in delight at seeing Finnick Odair lead Katniss Everdeen out of a car into a small diner, with some guards standing at the front door keeping reporters out of the diner. Lights flashed as camera’s snapped their photos. Photos that will appear across the news tomorrow. Finnick never let his arm leave her shoulders, “Finnick did you clear this with anyone?”

“I didn’t ask for anyone’s permission if that’s what you mean” Finnick answered looking at the guards with suspicion.

“Then why are there guards at the door?” Katniss hissed, as they were being led toward the door.  
“Do you trust me?”

“With my life” Her answer held no hesitation. Her grey eyes widened as Finnick dropped his arm from her shoulder and held onto her wrist quickly turning them from the door and running past their guards.

“Finnick!” Katniss almost winced at the childlike tone her voice took just as the cameras and the guards attempted to run after the two victors. The clicks of the camera could be heard, snapping the view of Finnick Odair running off with Katniss Everdeen.

“Oh, come on this will be easy to spin, but they will catch us if you don’t hurry up!”

“Your legs are longer than mine!” Katniss growled pulling her wrist away to use the tug to pull her right next to him, just so she could use her free arms to push him into a bush. They stared at each other in shock for a couple of seconds before even Katniss was pulled into laughter.

“Well aren’t we popular.” She snickered.

“Those guards… they were Snows. Which means he found out about this little outing” Finnick growled.

“So, you did plan this” Katniss laughed bending down to help pull him back off the ground. Finnick laughed, “The only thing I planned was to take you out for a small dinner in the city with your very handsome best friend.”

“So, all the cameras would have been fine but the guards were what spooked you?” Katniss purposely kept a light tone knowing that it would annoy Finnick just enough to spill something he clearly knew.

“They were Snows men, Katniss we will always have to deal with cameras especially if we want to pull this off” Finnick said softly pulling her along, pretending not to notice that the people around them were snapping photos. “But that does not mean that it’s still early anything could make our plan irreverent, they were put there to make sure we seemed to intimate. The citizens might love buying time with us but if they thought we were….”

“They would never allow us to be intimate declaring me to be too young but they would buy me for themselves and have bought you when you were my age.”

“Exactly, we have a fine line to live on until…” Finnick paused.

“I’m 16 then they can say we are dating but nothing can be twisted until we both hit the marrying age if we have to put on this front that long.”  
Unnoticed by Katniss but they had just reached the sole park in the city of Panem, light up with fairy lights due to the growing night sky. “And Haymitch said you were hopeless at this…’

“That Drunk! Maybe when I was actually 16….” Katniss held her breath as she took in the park with a few food-stands still parked around.

“When I saw the guards, I thought this would be just as good of a time out, I figured it might be similar enough to home…”

Katniss pulled Finnick into a tight hug almost choking him as she whispered, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome” He choked, causing her to mutter a slew of minor insults his way.

Their night was spent walking around to the various food-stands and trying most of the menu. Katniss occasionally felt the flash of a camera or heard a snap of a shutter but most of her attention was focused on not spilling her food as Finnick regally told tales of his childhood once more to her.

“How are we doing?” She whispered.

“Snow will be furious at how well we are doing.”

“Wonderful especially considering we did run away from his spies” Her comment caused her bronze haired friend to snicker, “He won’t do anything not with all the wonderful citizen taken photos floating around. It will be considered a boon to the capital.”

“I know, we are prizes to the capital after all” She replied.

Finnick sighed, “Katniss…”

She turned to him grasping his hand.

“This can’t be real and you know why” She whispered fear swelling deep inside her. Forcing her to focus so much on her breath she barely caught his reply.  
His eyes narrowed, “That’s bullshit Katniss.”

“It’s the only way to survive Finnick.”

“That’s not living”

“Who said we get to live Finnick.”

**XXXX**

Later that night Katniss lay in her bed unable to sleep. She counted every tile on her ceiling, every piece of clothing and every inch of her well attempting to get Finnick Odair out of her head. The way his eyes lit in determination, the way he fought for the chance to live, really live. He wanted them to be real, to feel their connection strengthen.

Katniss almost could believe it possible. Yet she knew the undeniable truth. As long as Snow was in charge no one would be free to live. She could let nothing come before her mission. As long as she had a mission she could never even admit to herself the way she was starting to feel. Feelings such as theirs would only get them killed.

She already cost Finnick his life once. Cost him a chance at raising a family with Annie in district 4. Katniss would not be the cause of it this time around. The click of her door opening alerted her to the intruder as she felt for her knife that lay hidden under her pillow. Slowly she grabbed the handle remaining quiet pretending to have just moved in her sleep.

“I know your awake Everdeen.”

Sitting up she met Finnick Odair face to face. It was a strange sight indeed. His hair was messier than during daylight hours and his breathing was shallow and rough. She noted that he must have been down at the training grounds.

“Finnick.”

**XXXXX**  
**That’s the chapter! I think you guys are going to love what is coming up next!**  
**Review! Review Review! Take a guess at what is going to happen?**

**CrazyGirl**


	25. Think of Home

**Chapter 25: Think of Home**  
Katniss sat up straighter pulling the blanket up further staring at the man before her leaning against the wall as if nothing could possibly go wrong.

“Finnick!” She hissed quieter her grey eyes narrowing at the messiness of his features.

“Girl on Fire is that anyway to talk to your future loving husband” His voice sounded harsh, not quite slurred but Katniss smelled alcohol on his breath anyway.

“How much did you have to drink? And just what are you doing here?” Katniss asked her lips thinning in displeasure at the thought of a drunk Finnick in her room.

“Still sober, after our ‘date’ I had some appointments and its hardly hard to sneak in milady.”

Her eyes narrowed, “That’s Haymitch’s Band-Aid not yours. I ran away with you where is my punishment?”

“As the older of the two of us, Snow will allow me to take your punishments for you. For now, anyway the bastard.”

Flinching at the coldness of his tone had the female moving closer grabbing his wrist and pulling hard so he hunched over her. Katniss could feel his eyes staring down at their joined hands as she moved so he was forced to look in her eyes.  
“Finnick why the hell did you try and take both of our punishments?”

“Do you really think I would for one second let you take on a punishment from Snow? If I could take it for you?” Finnick’s eyes narrowed at the now retreating gaze of the girl on fire, “Katniss I would do that for every friend of mine if I could. The only reason Snow even allowed it is because our date was a rather huge success, the people loved it.”

Finnick didn’t stop there, “What’s the real damn reason you’re afraid Katniss? The other Victors could care less what we do, your family wants to see you happy and you don’t have to do any of this alone. You have to let someone in Katniss, not just enough to work alongside in the rebellion but really let them in.”

At first Katniss did not answer grey eyes starred into green with what seemed like no emotion in them. It was ironic really Finnick mused that someone who seemed so tough, so immovable had eyes that emotions could not easily penetrate actually had more emotion storming through said eyes that anyone else.  
When she finally answered, Finnick felt his breath escape him as the words echoed in his ears.  
“The mission…”

Katniss felt his arms slip around her causing her to move before her brain could register what was happening. The moment she blinked Finnick had her pinned to her bed his legs on either side of her his elbows holding him up as his head dipped into her shoulder.  
“Idiot”

Katniss felt the spark of annoyance as his voice choked out his response.

“Kat…” Finnick started before sighing pulling her face closer toward his so their foreheads touched. Closing her eyes the girl underneath him just waited patiently.

“Trust me”

Finnick then pulled away after pulling a runaway hair out of her face, “We will do this your way Katniss. But you know this is more than just a band aid.”  
**XXXXX**

Haymitch Abernathy considered himself an intelligent man. A man of logic and reason at least when it suited him particularly when he was sober. So when the dark haired man woke to Effie’s hysterical cries he assumed it was something ridiculous. He did not expect to find her outside of Katniss’s room pointing with a shaking finger as if President Snow was eating a human hand in front of her.

Curiosity got the best of him as Haymitch peaked into the room. Inside much to his amusement was a sleeping Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen. The covers kicked to the bottom Katniss was pressed against a shirtless Odair sleeping on his chest. Odair was strewn out as if it were his room an arm wrapped around the girl’s waist.

Turning toward Effie annoyance clearly written across his face, “They are not naked. What’s the problem?”  
“It’s indecent!” She shrieked.

Haymitch grimaced as he felt a migraine coming on. At the moment he did not remind her that they usually did end up sharing a bed at night. No that would lead to more shrieking.

“That won’t end well” He mused to himself.

So instead the victor shook his head grabbing the upset woman by her shoulders and led her away from the slumbering couple. As soon as they were out of ear shot he let go slumping over onto a couch.

“We have to…” Haymitch quickly interrupted her.

“Effie they were not going anything. Even if they were it is none of our business.”

Effie sniffed muttering quietly to herself about how improper it was. Haymitch snorted wondering how on earth he get stuck with an escort like Effie. Things were going to get rougher before it got any better. Grabbing a glass he poured the strongest non-alcoholic substance he could find.

Drowning himself with the liquid he inspected the now empty glass. The lovebirds would no doubt return from their slumber soon. He’d then have to force them to discuss the various unpleasant things they needed to do. Today’s paper was laid out onto the table. Haymitch assumed curtesy of Effie. Front page was a rather endearing photo. Haymitch could practically see Katniss narrow her eyes in quiet fury. Luckily for him her mental age seemed to bring maturity to the young warrior.

“Haymitch.”

He raised his glass in greeting offering his former tribute the paper with an amused smirk,  
Raising an eyebrow she muttered,” Now is the time I should be worrying” as she took the offending article.

Scanning the page momentarily she froze. Haymitch mentally checked off each movement as if she were an equation. It was Finnick who broke the silence.  
“At least I look good ouch!” He rubbed his arm grumbling about abuse from tiny women. Katniss rolled her eyes as she turned her attention toward her mentor.

“They do like their fairytales” Haymitch chuckled, “It’s your job to make them forget. Your succeeding just be thankful that it gives us more time.”

Her fists unclenched at Finnick’s touch his eyes warning her. Her gaze returned toward the older man sighing, “Anything new?”

Haymitch shook his head, “Nothing. You want to send a message?”

The look in her eyes made Haymitch nervous. Uneasily the man sat straighter looking the young mentor in the eye, “What are you planning?”

“If District 13 wants to play then we will. They obviously doubt us so it’s up to us to show them.”

Finnick groaned causing Katniss to look his way. The bronze haired man grinned weakly, “Just practicing my shock at your soon to fail plan.”

“It won’t.”

“Didn’t we keep you out for a reason?”

“And look how that turned out! Finnick do…”

His lips on hers shut down whatever she was going to say, Katniss stared at him in annoyance. Haymitch’s low catcall shook her back to reality as she shoved him away.

“My new favorite way to shut you up.”  
Finnick suddenly found himself fearing an arrow would soon be pointed at him.

“Done?” Katniss growled mostly out of slight annoyance than out of any real anger. Ironically she sounded just like she did before the rebellion.  
She released her glare at seeing Finnick nod. Katniss Everdeen walked out the door without a single mention of her plan.  
“Should we be worried?” Finnick wondered out loud.

Haymitch let out an irritated grumble, “I’d be far more concerned if she was actually 14.”

The day soon came for all the tributes to gather together as they were called one by one to show off their skill. Katniss watched the tributes stare each other down, like a bunch of baby lions trying to be king. Her own tributes seemed small compared to the rest. Katniss idly wondered what life would be like if she did not have to send tributes off to slaughter. A much brighter one was her conclusion.  
“Quiet sad really” A female voice floated behind her.

Katniss solemnly greeted Cashmere as the older mentor came to stand beside her.  
“Be thankful most will not know a life of a Victor” The blonde commented.

If what she said was shocking Katniss never let it show. She learned to hide everything from an early age after all.  
“You sound as if you were not happy.”

Cashmere let out a hollow laugh, Katniss was sure no victor truly laughed while in the capitol.

“Everdeen more people are behind you than you think.”

With that Katniss was left alone. The conversation struck Katniss as odd.

Dinner that night started off as the same Katniss had witnessed for years now. As Effie rambled off the latest gossip from her capitol friends. It was unnerving how the glares had no effect on her. The female tribute’s aggravation was palpable until Katniss turned to attention toward her.  
“This is bullshit” She finally spoke as Haymitch started on the interview process.

“Bullshit?” Haymitch repeated, Katniss clearly seeing the amusement behind his grey eyes.

“Yes bullshit. Our mentors are not even mentoring! Katniss has probably yet to learn our names!” The female tribute growled back slamming her plate down.  
The scene reminded Katniss of her own games. The girl, Isabella, was right about one thing. Katniss had been half-assing her duties this year. She had to or else she might change this year’s results. She had to force them to become sacrifices. The bitter truth tasted awful in her mouth.

“Well…” Haymitch drawled as the boy followed after his sister.

 

“We can’t lie to them Haymitch.”

“No we can’t. Looks like you mastered the game” His eyes were dull with a touch of understanding.

“How else are we going to win?”

Effie watched the two of them with keen eyes. She couldn’t help but feel dread flow over her. Whatever they were planning it was not going to end well.  
“I’ll talk to her” Katniss muttered following the twins only moments behind.

It did not take long for Katniss to find her charges. The thirteen year old was on the roof. Katniss found her starring at the night sky.

“Nice show back there” Katniss spoke letting her presence be known.

“I’m not apologizing” She replied anger rolling off of her in waves.

Katniss showed no reaction as she replied with a nonchalant, “I did not expect you to.”

Sitting down next to her tribute the victor catalogued the changes she found in her young charge. First the lack of sleep was obvious, her will to live was thriving but she was angry. Her emotions would more than likely be the end of her.

“Your right about one thing” She told Isabella.

“What was that?”

“Everything is bullshit. I know your name by the way”

“That’s a surprise” The tribute muttered.

“I remember all of my fallen tributes. As a mentor you carry every death with you.”

Katniss waited as she watched the anger fade.

“You remember?”

“Names, personalities and I try for a personal thing but as Haymitch knows time is not our friend.”

“We are going to die.”

“We can’t make you any promises Isabella…. The arena is a dark place but we will send you everything we can.”

“It’s not fair” She cried her brother pulling her into a hug having stayed silent the entire time.

It was Katniss turn to snort softly, “Welcome to the games.”

“Any advice?”

Katniss stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

“Think of home.”

“I can hardly remember it” Thomas whispered.

“Neither can I” Isabella replied tucking her head in his shoulder.

Katniss looked over to find her two tributes straighten up, shaking her head she decided to end it.

“Show yourself Haymitch” She called out causing a chuckle to escape from the shadows.

“You had to ruin my fun” Haymitch sighed strolling out of his hiding place.

“I figured you’d appreciate it.”

The two tributes watched their mentors in pure fascination as they were reminded just how close these two actually were.

“Katniss…” Thomas mumbled so low she almost missed it.

“Yes?”

“How do you remember home?”

Katniss was silent for a moment looking toward Haymitch who shrugged slugging back a liquor bottle refilled with water. Haymitch said he enjoyed the confusing looks he received. Katniss instead of answering in words, she sang.

_“Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_They strung up a man_  
_They say who murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree._

The tributes shared a look at the song from their district. A song not often sung at all for fear of soldiers coming after them. A song that was one of the few means of rebellion not forgotten. Everyone knew the words to this sad song. Closing their eyes they listened.

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where dead man called out_  
_For his love to flee._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree_

Isabella shared a look with Katniss as she found herself singing the words herself. Her mentors gaze seemed to tell her to own it. This sad song was the one thing the Capitol could not simply take away.

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run,_  
_So we'd both be free._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you_

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run,_  
_So we'd both be free._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Wear a necklace of hope,_  
_Side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree_  
_Are you (You)_  
_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where dead man called out_  
_For his love to flee_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met at midnight_  
_In the hanging tree.”_

As the song came to an end the air was filled with longing. A longing for a time before the games was forced upon them.

“I can’t sing like that” Isabella spoke softly.

“You did fine” Katniss shrugged.

“I doubt the capitol would know what to do with it” Thomas laughed.

“That’s for damn sure” Haymitch muttered.

**XXXXX**

Back in the President’s office Snow starred down at his newly appointed Gamemaker. Seneca Crane stood before President Snow nervously awaiting for his leader to speak.

“Is it done?”

“Yes Sir, the arena has been finished. The tributes will never again get the upper hand.”

“Good. I’d hate to have to replace you so soon.”

Seneca Crane knew the hidden threat behind the comment. He nodded bowing before turning to leave. Before he could make it out the door Snow had spoken again.

“Oh Mr. Crane. Remember I want this year to go smoothly no riots.”

“Of course Sir, Goodnight Sir.”

Closing the office door Seneca Crane let out a heavy sigh. He was going to have his work cut out for him. He had to make sure no riots broke out, if any did he must smash it quickly. Seneca Crane sighed, “Riots? I’ll be lucky if all I have to worry about were small riots.”

One thing was for certain this year had to be perfect. No tribute will have a chance, after all who can outsmart the capitol.

**XXXXX**

**A.N: Everyone again** thank **you for your patience! A new chapter is already in the works! See you soon!**


	26. Struck Down

Chapter: Struck Down

Katniss stood with Haymitch and Finnick as they waited for the tribute interview’s to start. Haymitch nodded towards their seats before waving them off in search of their missing escort. The two remaining mentors shared an amused look.

“And they say I am oblivious” Katniss mused sharing a knowing look with her fellow mentor.

“They will have to admit it eventually. As will you” Finnick chuckled pulling her by the arms gently toward a waiting Mags.

“Finnick!”

“Shhh it’s starting.”

Panem’s anthem began to play starting out low barely audible gradually increasing until it could burst the eardrums of everyone in the audience. Katniss instead of watching the tributes focused on the audience. She observed every laugh, the small fidgets almost all of it had a false edge to it. Everything happened collectively so few of them made comments independently. The parallels to District 13 were far too close to her liking.

“Disgusting isn’t it” Haymitch voice echoed her thoughts perfectly.

“More than you know,” Katniss looked at Haymitch with her usual defiant stare.

Haymitch shot her a grin as his attention turned toward the stage where their tributes were called. The stage was the same as always Katniss kept her eyes focused on her male tribute as he walked nervously onto the stage. He smiled softly into the crowd as Caesar shook the boys’ hand. The crowd cooed at the boy as they sat down. Caesar grinned out into the see of people winking into the cameras as he started talking.

“So Thomas how do you like Katniss Everdeen as a mentor?”

Haymitch and Finnick were almost visibly on edge in seconds. Katniss held her frustration at the three shared a dark look. Snow was trying to get a rise out of them, by focusing on his mentor not Thomas he will most likely loose sponsors simply because they would never hear something to endear him to them.

“She’s wonderful sir.”

“Cheeky” She muttered as the audience cooed over the young boy.

“The boy is smart” Finnick grinned at her obvious discomfort.

“Thomas tell us how did you feel being reaped along with your sister?”

“Bastards” Katniss thought her hands curling into tight fists. Alex shifted into his seat his answer however struck the audience.  
“Fearful but there isn’t anyone else I’d rather go in with.”

Her eyes met with her tributes and she found determination instead of fear or anger. She let go of a breath she did not know she was holding.  
“Oh how so?” Caesar sounded genuinely surprised. Katniss rolled her eyes as most tributes would be trying to pass their fear off with over the top confidence or nearly bawling. Not Thomas.

“Caesar my sister is the only person I will die for,” Katniss almost sighed in exasperation as Haymitch muttered, “Brilliant.”

The buzzer went off so the two on stage shook hands as the host had the viewer’s cheer on. His sister walking in a brisk pace met up with him on stage pulling him into a tight hug. The crowd roared in pleasure. The energy her tributes gave off worried Katniss. It was this type of energy that Snow always felt the need to cut in the bud. Usually in the most brutal way possible.

Instinctively Katniss knew something would go terrible wrong this year. There was a reason her memory of this year was blank. The gut feeling stirred harder as each day passed acuminating in the terror she felt watching the siblings. Haymitch wore a stern and as only Katniss could tell, worried, expression. Finnick grabbed her hand tightly shoving something into her hand. She already knew it was a piece of rope.

That night no one spoke at dinner. Effie sent the tributes straight to bed citing, “You both have a big day ahead!”

Katniss nodded giving them a small smile. As everyone left one by one she stayed. Ignoring the worried glances sent her way. In one hand was the piece of rope Finnick has given her. The rough material scratched her hands. Not that she even noticed that her hands had begun playing with the item. Her mind was far too busy trying to figure out what happened during this year’s games.

Growling in frustration she silently went to check on her tributes. Both could be found in a single bed clinging to each other. The blanket curled around their feet. She could feel a hand over her shoulder, reaching out to grab the hand she pushed the intruder into the opposite wall. The haze left her eyes to find Haymitch against the wall.

“Skills still sharp I see” Haymitch groaned as Katniss pulled away slowly.

“You should know better Haymitch” She muttered annoyed at his horrible attempt of being trying to sneak around her.  
Haymitch rubbed his throat silently agreeing. No one should sneak-up on Katniss Everdeen.

“Haymitch why are you here?”

He shot her a look, “You’re acting stranger than usual. I was worried.”

Haymitch only just had the decency to shrug at the hard glare he received. Katniss stayed silent for a moment motioning for him to follow. Mentor followed former tribute to the living room before finally speaking.

“Now what is going on?”

Her steel gaze almost made him regret speaking his thoughts out loud. Almost.

“Haymitch we have word from thirteen” She muttered eyeing him behind a gaze of fury that frightened even him.

His eyes narrowed, “They backed out.”

The brunette begrudgingly nodded, “Snow apparently reminded them of their deal. They say there is no way they could have the technology needed ready.”  
Silence ensued as Katniss watched Haymitch growl punching the wall nearest to him. She lifted her gaze toward the window. Without thirteen they were doomed.

“They don’t believe I can be the icon they need” Katniss laughed at the irony of it all.

“Bullshit. They just want to do it on their terms. They will come to our door sooner or later” Haymitch vouched, the steel in his voice the only clue to the emotions raging inside.

Without saying a word Katniss lifted herself off of the wall before turning toward her mentor.

“Goodnight Haymitch.”

“Don’t let Finnick bite Sweetheart.”

“You both are disgusting,” She muttered low as Haymitch just laughed her off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her tributes could be heard getting out of bed and dressed. Making her way to the table she found Haymitch already up and eating. Haymitch was clearly already in his Capitol persona just sans drink in hand. Effie was sniveling as they took their tributes away into hovercrafts waiting to dump them into the arena.

If there was one thing she hated about the games more than anything else, Katniss would without hesitation say the goodbyes. Her female tribute was trembling despite the façade she showed outwardly.

“Shh none of that you hear me? Don’t cry” She whispered into her tributes ear bring her into a hug.

“But…”

“Remember your training. Do not go for the cornucopia they will try to trap you. It’s the blood bath.”

Their locked hands only separated when her tribute stepped onto the platform into the tube.

“Good luck” She whispered.

When she was gone Katniss walked out the door.

**XXXXX**

Upon reaching the computer room Katniss scanned it for familiar faces. She spotted Finnick immediately standing off to the side already in conversation. Mags was standing to his right smiling softly at her once charge. Haymitch was arguing with Johanna bickering next to the District 4 mentors.

“I see you two are as close as ever” Katniss made her presence known chuckling at the pair.

The two stopped bickering only to stare at her for a second. Johanna was the first to speak shrugging, “Your partner is an ass.”

“And you just realized this?”

“I had hoped for a nice quiet boy that only smiled for cameras,” Johanna went on deadpanned.

“Then you must be so disappointed.”

“I have never been more disappointed in my life.”

Haymitch shook his head, “How the hell are either of you two going to get married with attitudes like that?” His eyes widened slightly smiling at the girls, “Try those death glares on Odair.”

**XXXX**

Waiting was the hardest part of being a mentor. The games had yet to begin yet the horrible feeling only strengthened. Something horrible was about to happen, something was terribly wrong. Well worse than the shit hole they were already apart of. Finnick sat by her side his hand on her thigh. Neither really paid it any mind. The pair was drawn together like a constant pull. It was rather primal Katniss had to muse, the need for some kind of comfort that only he could provide through a simple touch of the hand.

Katniss could ignore the usual commentary as the TV roared to life. All 24 tributes circled around the cornucopia. The victors remained silent as each watched the countdown clock appear.

30

The arena was a desert. The heat would kill most of them off if they were lucky enough to survive the bloodbath. Katniss knew this year would be different. The air in the room was thicker than usual.

29

28

27

“I don’t like this. Something is wrong” Haymitch muttered softly to himself.

Katniss barely paid him any mind as her eyes caught something in the corner of the screen move. Her stomach lurched as she begged for her mind to be playing tricks.

It just had to be from the stress.

26

Finnick’s grip on her leg tightened as they shared a grim look. She could see it in his eyes, he saw something. In the last two years the capitol has been snubbed, riots were beginning to act up again more than usual, Johanna almost had a co-victor…

25

Somehow Katniss knew Snow blamed her.

24

She was the liability that could not be squashed. Not yet anyway the crowds loved her. Both her and Finnick. Finnick who had stepped up to protect her from what he was forced to do.

23

22

 _“_ No _”_ She thought.

21

20

The tributes had all gotten into their positions. The tension between them was so obvious to the victors.

19

18

Katniss held her breath as the clock struck down to five.

5

This was the 72nd Games, the games she could clearly not remember what happened. Katniss could practically taste the sponsor’s glee at the horror the tributes would go through.

4

3

2

They didn’t stand a chance as the clock struck so did the mutts. Nasty looking giant lizard mutts sprang from the shadows of the vast desert. Taking out half the tributes before they left their spots.

Screams echoed through as instead of fights breaking out between the tributes they stood together trying to fight off the mutts.  
Her tributes were the first struck down.

**XXXX**

**Read and Review! Let me know what you think! This was hard to right but Snow is an evil bastard who could have most of the tributes killed at the beginning with no remorse.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CrazyGirl1992**


	27. Rage

**A.N: It is currently the 72nd Hunger Games. Katniss is currently age 14.**

Chapter : Rage

Hot red rage was all she could see let alone feel. Katniss barely recognized Finnick attempting to hold her down causing her to fight against him. Kicking him somewhere along his foot and a good jab in the elbow had her escaping his hold. Storming out in her blind fury heading straight for the control room.  
The guards she encountered were knocked out as she ran them down. Haymitch soon followed by Finnick pushed past them in feeble attempts to catch her. She raced to where the control room was located. The doors opening without complaint. Seneca Crane stood before her commanding his crew having yet to notice the brunette. He didn’t even know she was there until she had him by the throat up against the wall.

His eyes widened in fear as he finally noticed their position.

“You bastard,” Katniss seethed just as her boys caught up to her path of carnage.

“Miss Everdeen,” He gasped.

“Shut up just shut up,” She raged banging him with shocking force for her still rather small stature.

She could barely feel the hands that wrapped around her pulling her away from the Gamemaker. Katniss heard nothing but the rushing sound in her ears. Seneca Crane stood pressed against the wall wide eyed as a roar could be heard from the main screen.

Finnick, Haymitch and Katniss barely turned their head to see the remaining tributes stop fighting each other. In order to face the mutt charging at them together. The Girl on Fire looked on in horror as the mutt another lizard with a lion’s head, gobbled up tribute after tribute.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Katniss seethed.

Finnick tightened his hold on her as the tribute total fell into the single digits.

7

Peace Keepers finally came and Finnick pulled Katniss away. Seneca Crane straightened his suit and began calling out orders as if he was not just assaulted.  
“They…” Katniss began in a whisper only to be shushed by Finnick.

“Not now,” He whispered harshly pulling her along until they reached the computer room.

It was only when the doors closed did he allow himself to let her go. The dark haired girl pulled herself away screaming in frustration. Haymitch held up his hand to Johanna to stop her from stepping toward the enraged girl.

The victors watched with hallow eyes as she threw everything around. The commentary of the day’s events being pushed aside. Katniss slowed down enough that her mentor was able to pull her towards his chest tucking her under his chin. Her shoulders shook hours later when the day finally ended. Mags, Johanna, Anne and Finnick followed District 12th victors up into the penthouse. Haymitch tucked her into her bed watching her let out small breaks she would only allow herself to sleep.

The victors met up in the living room. They sat there quietly as the names of the fallen were played out as if they truly mattered to the capital. The rage Katniss unleashed was roaring back to life with them. The rage had yet to snap.

“Snow is not going to be happy,” Finnick sighed.

“Pretty Boy is right we will have a lot of damage control to do.”

Mags tugged on Finnick’s arm muttering silently to him.

He smiled softly, “The districts will be silent now at least for a while.”

“Snow will be after her even more so now,” Haymitch groaned as all the possible consequences ran through her mind.

Johanna snorted, “I bet Fin here will need to marry her now you know put her on a leash.”

Their silence to her response was an answer in itself. Snow would be after blood, luckily this incident would be pushed under the rug. Katniss would still be punished how was the only question. Jo doubted a wedding would be enough for Snow.

It would only be giving them borrowed time.

He would find another way to hurt them. Snow already made a deal, for that to work snow would make more demands. Johanna shuddered at the thought of what Snow had planned for them all.

“We cannot do anything else,” Johanna whispered.

“We just need to buy more time.”

Johanna glared at Haymitch, “Just what are you planning old man?”

He smirked, “You’ll know it soon enough.”

Her screech of annoyance was well worth the headache she will cause later.

**XXXXXX**

Katniss work up face to face with a sleeping Finnick. Memories of the past few days flashed through her mind. She began to shake silently trying to get a hold of herself. It took a few minutes for her to realize warm arms had pulled her into his embrace.

“You stayed.”

It was a statement not a question. Finnick stretched onto his back pulling her on top. He chuckled as she scowled down at him.

“You wouldn’t want that scowl to be permanent now do we?”

Katniss dropped her scowl looking at him with questioning grey eyes. Neither said anything as the girl stoned her face as she felt something shift. Pulling herself up she kept a gun off her face as Finnick groaned.

‘You are awfully sensitive.”

“I’m a male darling, cannot say I am immune to pretty girls.”

“And here I thought it was just me.”

‘It is just you” He muttered quietly.

Katniss looked down, “Finnick you can’t mean that.”

He pulled her chin down so she had to look straight at him.

“Katniss Everdeen accept that you made a mistake yesterday. One that is going to require you be careful and let me help protect you. And do not care complain it is your actions that caused all of this.”

Katniss stayed quiet for a moment her mind quickly going through the possible scenarios that could be thrown her way.

“One condition,” She finally spoke.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

“You will not automatically sacrifice your own life to save mine.”

**XXXXXXXX**

Katniss rejoined the other victors to find that this year’s games would be coming to the end quicker than normal. Anne quickly pulled her to the spot between her and Finnick. Anne told her these were the final two tributes in the arena.

‘ _This will not please Snow. I approve.”_ Katniss thought with alittle bit of mirth. Katniss noted the last tributes were the boys from one and four. Katniss spared a look toward Finnick. His warm hands were running through hair. His eyes set in determination constantly turned to his tribute. Neither tribute made a move.

As the tributes circled one another eyeing each other with a trained killer’s precision. One’s tribute made the first move, aiming low towards his opponents’ stomach. Four’s tribute sidestepped just in time raising his arm. Just as one stepped forward to regain his balance he was hit in the neck by a sharp elbow.  
The tributes separated again as they attempted to quickly regain their breath. Katniss reached out holding Finnick’s hand as Anne curled up against her in a ball. The tributes took continuous swings at one another both trying to wear the other out first. It was only One’s lucky hit to the back with a knife that managed to hit a major organ that ended the battle. Finnick’s tribute was just out of reach for a killing blow.

The sound of a canon flared as the 72nd Hunger Games came to a close. The victor’s sat in silence as the Hovercraft collected their newest addition. It was only Finnick hand and Anne’s body curled against her that stopped her from shutting down. Adrian Fletching was to be crowned as the latest victor. Katniss did not know what to think.

**XXXXXX**

Katniss stood with Finnick inside her room. Finnick sat on the edge constantly pulling on a piece of rope. Katniss knelt beside him laying her head on his knee. She smiled feeling his hand run through her hair.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

The District 12 victor sighed, “Snow will be after my blood.”

Finnick snorted, “No one said you thought things threw despite that. They deserved it.”

They shared a smirk as Finnick pulled her up. He reached out of tug a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You know he’ll want something.”

Her grey eyes narrowed, “Already received an invitation.”

“Want me to go with you?” His sea green eyes searched for signs of distress.

“It’s okay. Go home.”

“But…”  
“Go home,” Her voice left no room for argument. The bronze haired man shook his head kissing her cheek.

“See you soon Girl on Fire.”

Once he was out of ear shot Katniss let out a sigh. She scanned her room, her single bag already packed. Taking a deep breath she turned quickly ignoring Haymitch and Effie going straight toward President Snow’s office once she hit the ground floor and into the limo awaiting her.

**XXXXXXXX**

The stench of roses almost made her vomit. Steeling herself for battle she waited until she heard his call.

Turning the knob opened the door to find Snow leaning on his forearms sizing her up. Only he no longer scared her. He could kill her but she already fought that war.

“President Snow,” She bowed her head slightly.

“Ms. Everdeen I assure you know why…” He paused to take a longer look at her.

“My disagreement with Gamemaker Crane?” Katniss questioned, internally enjoying the disgruntled look he gave her.

“You are trouble Ms. Everdeen.”

“I don’t see how President Snow.”

Snow paused starring at her with a cold murderous gaze. Katniss could practically feel the knife to her throat.

“We cannot have a repeat of this Ms. Everdeen may I suggest something to ensure your…ah… cooperation.” She nearly growled but he continued on.  
“With your outbursts the Districts have been restless. I think a union would sooth them don’t you think?”

“I don’t understand, Sir” Katniss growled out emotionlessly.

“A wedding Ms. Everdeen. Perhaps yours to Mr. Odair.”

‘You can’t I’m only…”

“Yes I can. You don’t want to earn my displeasure. Your age means nothing to me, but perhaps I’m being too hasty, you will hear from me soon.”

Katniss knew when she was dismissed. She did not expect Finnick to be waiting or her in her bedroom. Neither said anything as she was pulled into his arms. Tears fell from her eyes as Finnick kissed the tip of her head. Katniss did not know what came over her. She was not betraying anyone, the timeline has changed after all. She never did marry Peeta, Finnick never fell for Anne. Perhaps it was being forced into another relationship? Going through the games again must be effecting her more than she had thought it would. Either way she did not fight the urge that shot through her body.

She lifted her head just as Finnick was about to say something her lips met his.

Kissing Finnick Odair was pleasurable, it was the one thing Katniss thought she would never want to do. She used all of her pent up energy from all the hurt and anger stored inside pushing it into action. She let out a small gasp as she felt his hands ride up her sides. Nimble fingers caressed her sides gripping her waist. Soon the brunette was flush against him feeling his chest against hers as his hands lowered to her bottom. His mouth opened immediately responding to her kiss.

All she could feel was fire as it coursed through her body. It fueled her as she felt his tongue gently prod her. Her hands traveled down his arms then back up to grasp the back of his neck pulling him closer if that was even possible. Memories of warmth enveloped her as she felt his lips along her neck, Katniss shut her eyes shivering at his touch.

She nearly purred feeling his hands wander up to squeeze her hips. She deepened the kiss as he lowered her to the mattress. All too soon he pulled away kissing her forehead as he lay over her keeping all his weight onto his arms. She didn’t dare look at him as he rolled over pulling her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed silent with Finnick running his hand through the loose strands hair, tucking her into him laying her head under his chin. Neither one of them spoke, nothing needed to be said.

**XXX**

It was morning by the time Katniss found herself once again aware of the world. Her eyes scanned Finnick’s chest as it raised itself with every breath. She would never admit it but having Finnick by her side as the aftermath of yesterday trickled back into thoughts was more helpful than she once would have thought.

It was Finnick’s change of breath that signaled his alertness rather than the question that followed. “Are we going to discuss what happened yesterday? Or are we going with denial.”

“Snow threatened to order our arranged marriage, to help soothe the republic.”

“And here we were hoping he would wait until you had at least reached your majority” He chuckled darkly pulling her closer to avoid Katniss pulling away.

“Finnick if you don’t…”

“Katniss Everdeen, we will figure this out. I’m not going to let you get married off to just anyone. But Snow is after blood, he does not like having to keep replacing his gamemakers.” Finnick told her.

Katniss was quiet for a moment. Green eyes met grey as seconds passed between the two.

“Do you think an exclusive look into the life of a victor would buy us a few years?”

**XXXXXXX**

 


	28. Life of a Victor

A.N: Remember Katniss is 14- 15 here, Finnick 21/22 and Johanna 19/20. As I was reminded /her birthday was around May, current events take place between the end of the 72nd and the Reapings for the 73rd.

Chapter 28: Life of a Victor

Caesar Flickerman waved at the audience, bowing as the screams continued with a wide grin on his face. He was sporting a bright fuchsia colored suite with a matching fire red colored hair. He raised a perfectly tanned hand to quite the crowd.

"People of Panem! Tonight, we have a special program in thanks to the very generous Katniss Everdeen!" The audience cheered, as the doors from the back of the state opened to a captivating Girl on Fire. Walking down the stage, dressed in sleek black pants and a deep red shirt, with her hair pulled up into a curled pony tail.

"Thank you, Caesar, your wonderful as always "The brunette smiled, genuinely glad to see the man. For a capital citizen one responsible at keeping everyone seeing the horror as entertainment, he kept something human about himself even if the words out of his mouth could resemble cotton candy.

"So, Miss Everdeen there is a rumor going on that you thought up of a special little project that will be premiering tonight," Caesar winked at the audience, turning their attention toward the female victor.

"Caesar, it was not just my idea, I thought that it was only fair that the citizens be allowed to see the homes of its victors. It is because of the generosity of our great nation that we can live the way we do."

Turning toward the crowd Caesar smiled out before announcing, "Citizens of Panem, tonight we bring you a film about the Life of a Victor. Finnick Odair has graciously allowed us to view inside of his home in District Four. This is part one of a small series in which for a week a victor will allow you inside of their homes and their lives on a much more personal level, please everyone enjoy."

The crowds clapped loudly as the lights of the stage dimmed as Finnick's smiling face flashed across the screens of the entire nation. Caesar smiled at Katniss as he offered her his hand to walk off the stage.

"This was a great idea Miss. Everdeen. The citizens will be over joyed at least until a more joyous occasion can be announced "Caesar chatted casually, sneaking a look over at the brunette to gauge her reaction.

"Yes, I'm sure after all most of the victors are getting on now, perhaps they will surprise us with a special wedding announcement."

Caesar chuckled, "Now Miss. Everdeen I'm sure your future nuptials will be the talk of the town, one day of course."

"Of course, one day."

XXXXXX

The series of Life of a Victor has proven to be a great hit, spreading out the tapings to a once a month special allowed for the citizens to have idle time to gossip. It also allowed them plenty time to plan, even if talks with District 13 appeared to come to a standstill, with them still unmoving to help them.

"Plutarch is a good man Katniss, and District 13 does have a point. We only get one chance at this…. And from your accounts we didn't exactly succeed last time." Haymitch murmured, wary of the tick starting to show on the younger victor's face.

"Haymitch we need to send him a message, one I know will catch District 13's presidents interest" Katniss bargained, knowing that this would work now if only she could guarantee Finnick's corporation.

"Sweetheart just what exactly did you have in mind?" His eyes narrowed, his gut telling him he would not like what the victor before him had in mind.

"It's the 73rd games in a few months' time, I need them to start and run a underground safe road for this districts to escape. In return, not only will they have their poster girl but a poster couple, Finnick and I will agree to be the poster couple for the rebellion. We can get others to join the cause, they will have more inside men than they know what to do with."

"Sweetheart one tiny problem, you may be a victor a very popular one but that doesn't mean…"

"I'm 15, the public wants a romance, Finnick and I will give them one. Doing so will ensure Snow will want to parade the happy couple around, giving us access to thousands. We just need to make sure people can get out once the real fighting begins."

"Well Fishboy?" Haymitch turned to the bronze haired man, who had yet to speak. Katniss forced herself to look in Finnick's green eyes, as he internally asked her if this was what she really wanted.

"Just call me the Happiest Victor in the World," Finnick joked. Katniss smiled softly, her worries that he might think she was still too young, to raw that playing happy couple even sooner than planned and he would refuse.

"Thank god, I don't have to try and romance Peeta or Gale to get whispers going." Katniss winced knowing just how angry Finnick would be and how confused Peeta would be. Gale well Gale she didn't really want to think about.

After all who wants to talk about no matter how many times she tried to explain, her oldest friend still seemed to think they had a future.

XXXXX

Miles from the Capitol past the boundaries of District 12, the ruins of the last district lay as reminder of the Capitol's power. Deep underground the military base of District 13 was already well into their daily routines. President Coin sat in her office watching the screen on her wall with distaste.

"Madam President"

Coin looked up with her cold eyes staring at Plutarch her eyes judging his every movement. Moments passed before she nodded her head towards the chair across from her.

"Plutarch, it seems you have been promoted" Coin noted.

The fair-haired man chuckled, "Don't be so surprised Madam President, my promotion offers us greater resources does it not?"

"Plutarch, you did not come here to discuss your promotion. Tell me what brings you here outside of your designated check ins" She barked.

Plutarch nodded sitting up straighter elegantly folding his hands up towards his chin, "I'm sure you have heard about the girl on fire, a Miss Katniss Everdeen."

The President of District 13 scoffed, "You came all this way about a little girl?"

" That little girl is our greatest chance of getting Panem citizens on our side. They adore her despite all her terrible manners. She has nearly started riots in her own games. The capitol loves her and its clear as day that Snow is bothered by her mere presence. My Lady I would not be so quick to turn down her assistance."

Coin finally looked the man before her in the eye, " Go on."

Plutarch smiled, " Last month I received a message from her mentor Haymitch Abernathy…"


	29. Another Year

A.N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews!

Chapter 29: Another Year

After the Reaping

Katniss found herself starring down her two latest tributes alone. She took a deep breath allowing her body to relax as thoughts of torturing Haymitch came across her mind. Speaking of her precious mentor, instead of doing his job he was held up in his compartment. Katniss only hoped it was something to do with a rebellion and not him slipping off the bandwagon to get drunk off his ass.

"Leaving a fifteen-year-old to deal with two tributes on my own! Lazy jackass" Katniss internally growled.

The latest tributes were scrawny at best, not having to work in the mines until they were of age left all the possible tributes no time to learn their districts trade for some hope of an advantage. The boy was fifteen, Katniss could barely recall him but she recognized him as her classmate. The girl was fourteen, she was attached the boy fear showing all over her features.

"Alright remind me Brandon, Lexi what exactly do you think it takes to survive?" Katniss found herself asking after a few minutes of silence.

The two tributes looked at each other for support before Lexi answered, "Be you."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Katniss asked again, "Besides the impossible, name one thing."

The boy, Brandon, answered with a sarcastic, "Don't die."

Katniss's eyes went up, "You'd do well with Haymitch. But essentially that is all you have to do. Do not die."

Lexi looked up, "But twenty-two of them are going to be after us, only one ever comes out well besides…"

Katniss nodded, "While that may be true… you probably will die, so what? Do you want to simply give up?"

The victor looked on as Brandon fought the urge to reply with a snarky comment just as he was about it lose, Lexi grabbed his hand shooting him a dark look.

"Don't you fucking dare," was clearly written across her face.

"The two lovebirds done yet?" A drawl come from the doorway causing the rooms occupants to turn around.

Haymitch Abernathy stood leaning against the frame, his usual smirk in place and lazily rolling his eyes. Katniss shook her head as she turned her attention to the two tributes who were ripe as tomatoes and doing horribly at denying what was obvious.

"Denying that the two of you are together is only going to make this whole situation worse" Katniss muttered as Haymitch sent her a curious glance.

This time it was Lexi who growled and snapped at their female mentor, "And what would you know? You didn't have to go up against your fucking golden boy."

Katniss moved so fast no one could stop her from shoving the girl into the wall. Her arm was shoved against the girls' neck as they starred each other down.

"Now you listen here little girl. You know nothing about me. We may be just about the same age but me being a victor does not mean I haven't suffered as much as you. It simply means I've been into the arena and was forced to try and kill another a lot sooner than you are being asked to."

She waited until Lexi gave a weak bob of her head before she let the girl slide down. The boy was by her side within seconds glaring at Katniss with such intensity she thought he might just have a chance.

If he was alone…

But even Katniss knew he would never leave Lexi to fend for herself. Not even if it meant his own survival.

"Now you brats ready to listen to what we have to tell you?" Haymitch continued without pause as if Katniss choking somebody was an everyday occurrence.

"I really should watch who I try to choke for now on" She thought.

Katniss was the last to sit down settling herself to face the door just as Haymitch aimed himself to be able to see the door but still able to look over the room. The two tributes sat with their backs faced to the door. If Katniss wasn't so collected, the pang in her chest at their innocence would have hurt a lot more.

Haymitch took his time as he swirled his drink, still completely sober. The drink was a soda that looked awfully similar to his favorite liquor. Katniss had to hold in the snort as she thought of Haymitch choosing that drink just to make everyone assume he was still drunk off his ass.

But then again when the games were not in session…

"Drunk off his ass all year but when its time he play he is sober. Perhaps I should cut him some slack after all…" She thought as Haymitch smirked at their tributes before putting his dirty boots onto the table just as Effie walked in to witness the scene.

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! THAT WOOD IS MAGHONAY!"

Or perhaps not…

XXXXXXXX

Brandon and Lexi stood at the train's window watching as the Capitol came into view. The awe in their faces reminded Katniss of her first time on the train. Of Peeta's charming smile as he waved at all the city's citizens who openly yelled as they watched them fight during the 74th Hunger Games. She could also see the feeling of inferiority spark in their eyes just as strong as the shock of just how foreign the people looked through the window.

"Don't let their looks fool you. They truly are that weird," She whispered into Lexi's ear.

The dark haired girl looked over her shoulder and gave her a tiny grin.

"Thank god we are from District 12."

The group of four shared a laugh as the two tributes were then pushed forward once the train settled into a firm stop.

"Smile, wave and flaunt that you are together!" Katniss added the last part so quickly the other three did a double take as Effie got her hands on them.

Katniss refused to meet Haymitch's eyes until they were all safely tucked into their finally bug free penthouse suite.

"Just what was that last bit of advice Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked as the two tributes doors closed. Cinna lay on the couch looking between the two victors with an amused grin.

"What advice?" The beautiful man asked.

"She told them to flaunt their relationship" Haymitch stated.

Cinna looked at Katniss, "So that was your idea?"

Katniss shook her head, "What idea? They are together. It's not a scheme, it's them being honest. The Capitol is going to love it. If the Capitol believes it, they are safer."

"That's a big risk" Haymitch looked over at his victor who looked like her physical age. It was such a rare sight Haymitch wasn't sure he should be worried or awed that he caught her in that moment.

"It worked for me," Was all she said before she quickly excused herself upon hearing their door click and a bronze haired man walk through.

The two remaining men sat quietly together for a good thirty minutes before Haymitch decided to let Cinna in on something he had been hiding.

"It's on"

Cinna looked up at him questioningly, "Haymitch? What are you talking about?"

Haymitch looked the other man in the eye and said the six words that would change everything.

"I heard back from District 13."

XXXXXX

It was Parade Day at the Capitol where everyone who was everyone scrambled to get tickets to see the tributes in person before they were sent off to the arena. As a child Effie would always beg her parents to let her attend, but they could never manage to get them. Today however Effie Trinket did not need to humble herself by getting into line. She was an escort a citizen of the capitol not only involved with the games but personally involved with the tributes each year.

When she first started Effie knew that she was the bottom of the barrel. Being assigned District 12, the poorest of the poor. Effie could still feel the numbness that covered the crowd every reaping day. But she never complained. After all she finally had her dream job. She got to travel, she could boss young people around tell them how to dress, how to act, it was charity yet she got paid! She may not have cared for dead land that was District 12 nor how hygiene seemed to be optional there. But she knew she had to pay her dues. If by some miracle a tribute of hers won, then Effie could have her pick of the districts to choose from. At least that was how it started.

But then she had to meet the tributes. A boy and a girl who were destined to die as payment for a crime they never even committed. This was the side of her job that no one that knew her in the capitol saw. When asked Effie would talk about how ghastly District 12 looked with being the poorest district under the Panem banner. Then Effie would talk for days about how the district seemed lighter, happier when she appeared with her colorful hair and clothes.

She never spoke of the cold stares given her way, of how when she returned Katniss Everdeen it was the first time anyone in the district gave a smile. She would never tell any of her friends how her heart broke seeing her tributes die, some at the hands of another tribute and others to the forces of nature. No Effie could never tell anyone from the capitol that harsh truth.

They could not understand that under all the glamourous clothes, the interviews that these were children dying on their screens. Effie only realized it when she finally achieved her dream job as an escort. It was this realization that gave Effie no sliver of joy as she watched the people line up outside the penthouse window. At first Effie shoved off the sickening feeling as she realized, she had idolized children being brought to a slaughter.

It was meeting Katniss Everdeen that truly changed her opinion. Here was a young girl who decided for herself to risk her life. When Effie looked at her all she could see was determination. Effie to this day could not tell you if she thought Katniss wanted to live or die.

"Haymitch would know," Effie thought with a smile.

Watching Haymitch and Katniss together was a sight to behold. Effie knew without a doubt Haymitch was probably the only adult Katniss would truly deem her elder. The way the two victors could have lengthy conversations with a single look or how Katniss could signal with a glance and Haymitch seemed to react immediately as if the two were connected so intimately is was past the defining of their society.

Perhaps that was why on the train when she passed the compartment and she thought she heard the words District 13 Effie paused but kept walking. Effie shook her head closing the compartment door quietly so no one else could over hear. If Effie Trinket knew one thing, and one thing only. It was that whatever her two victors were scheming, if she wanted to keep them safe she had to be kept in the dark.

She couldn't hurt them if she never knew what they were planning.

A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts as she called out for them to enter. Effie looked over to find Haymitch peaking his head in with a smirk on his handsome face.

Oh how very handsome it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Katniss Everdeen sat between Haymitch and Finnick with Annie and Effie on either of their sides. Her hand was wrapped around Finnick's in a death grip as her gut clenched with unease. The crowd was murmuring amongst themselves, but it was quieter than previous years. The disastrous games before still obviously on everyone's minds.

"Not enough to stop them from buying tickets" She thought grimly.

Katniss felt Finnick's fingers lightly graze hers, her gaze turned to meet his with a soft smile. Her attention shifted back to her other partner in crime as she studied him. From the almost invisible tick in his jaw, his steady drumming fingers along his inner thigh it was clear.

Haymitch was hiding something. Whether it was good or bad was indeterminable however something was clearly up. Katniss vowed silently to meet with him privately to get the truth out of him.

"It's starting" Finnick whispered in her ear causing her to turn towards the chariots.

District 1 was thundering through looking as though they were made out of diamonds. Their bodies covered in silver and glitter. Katniss bit back a snicker as she caught sight of the enough matching head pieces.

"They due resemble peacocks don't they?" She murmured causing the men beside her to hold back their own laughter as District two came out in giant feathered neo colored clothing.

"Spoke to soon," She internally chuckled.

They carried on making humorous comments as each district chariot passed them by. All to soon the chariots were in a circle pointing toward the center of the building were Snow made to stand. The victors all tensed as his voice echoed through the room, welcoming everyone to the start of the 73rd Hunger Games.


	30. 73rd Hunger Games

Chapter 30: The 73rd Hunger Games

XXXXXXX

The forest was quiet which was not unusual outside of District 12. It was one reason she loved to come out here outside of necessity. Katniss found peace in the quiet forest where silence was as natural as breathing. Unlike the quietness of her home which felt stale and forced. District 12 was quiet out of fear rather than a genuine lack of need for sound. Katniss closed her eyes as she took a deep breath allowing the air to fill her lungs. Eyes opened wide as she began to cough roughly, unable to stop herself Katniss gasped trying to regain some control. Coughing one final time she felt something come up her throat.

Tiny pricks formed up her throat as she coughed up blood as she bent down to her knees on the forest floor. Blood spilled onto the floor the girl feeling her body reject whatever was inside. Minutes passed until she felt a shift in her, with one last heave she thought she felt a sting against her lips. As Katniss regained her breath she noticed something laying on the floor. In the middle of the pool of blood was a rose. A perfectly shaped, colorful pristine rose.

"No," She whispered carefully looking over her surroundings.

The forest of her home was quiet. The trees stood tall their leaves covering Katniss from the sky above. She used to think that made her safe. Standing up carefully stepping closer into one direction. Her feet made no sound.

Crunch…

Turning around all Katniss found was thin air. Scanning her surroundings all she could see were the trees that surrounded her.

Crunch…

This time Katniss heard the sound farther away. Quietly making sure her footsteps could not be heard she made her way toward the sound. Katniss held her breath as she hid behind the trees as a shadowed figure began to form in the distance. One figure soon became two, three then the next Katniss was surrounded. The trees disappeared, she was surrounded by shadowed figures.

"Katniss…"

Her eyes widened as the figure soon became clear, her father.

"Your dead…." She whispered, turning to another figure only to see Rue and standing next to her Foxface. One by one the figures became souls that haunted her the last figure was of Prim as she last saw her kneeling on the ground in District 13 healer's uniform. Katniss shook her head as she stepped back, unable to stop the fear from rising up in her chest. She had to get away, Prim's face was smiling at her as one hand reached out for her.

"Katniss"

Katniss paused taking a moment to look at Prim before turning away. Closing her eyes, she willed the figures to vanish as they came. Warm hands soon touched her with deadly force Katniss reached out to pull away pushing her body into movement.

She ran.

XXXXXXXX

"Katniss," A hand was shaking her as her consciousness returned.

She waved the hand away taking a moment to get her focus. Opening her eyes, she found Haymitch towering over her, his eyes seemingly cold but Katniss could easily spot the worry they held. She stayed silent as their eyes met for a few brief moments. Soon the victor could feel her breath slow down to an average pace. Katniss was the first to remove her gaze as she located the clock on the bedside table.

6:45 AM

"At least it was a somewhat decent hour to forcibly wake someone up" She thought remembering all the time that she woke her sister up hours earlier than this.

This was practically sleeping in for her.

Taking a breath, she looked back up to Haymitch who silently looked down at her. She could hear his silent question.

Are you going to tell me what happened? Or will we go the hard way?

"Nightmares are not exactly news to us Haymitch" She deadpanned in that special tone of hers.

"And when has that stopped me? You know exactly what is at stake if you lose focus."

Biting her inner lip Katniss resisted the urge to point out just how exactly she knew what could happen. She was the one with the bloody memories in the first place. It was only the fact that Katniss knew too much, she knew her own flaws well enough to know she needed Haymitch. She could be prone to self-hatred, doubt and acting without rational thought. What made her appealing to the citizens of Panem were traits that did not suite someone starting a revolution.

"I know what is at stake. Haymitch we need more allies if anything is going to work."

"Then I have to be sure when I am pushing for you than you are combat ready."

"I am fine. Just a bad dream " Katniss dismissed his concern with as much grace as someone like her could.

Maturity truly was a bitch. This was a fact that she knew all too well. It didn't mean that she was okay with letting Haymitch know her every bad dream. Even if it caused an unsteadiness to rise in the pit of her stomach. This was one dream she would rather keep to herself.

Sanity be damned.

Minutes passed by in silence as the two victors glared each other down. Haymitch groaned sitting down onto the bed before laying back next to his fellow victor, "I am getting far too old for this shit."

Katniss snorted, "Aww is the old man unable to win a starring contest with little ole me?"

A hand whacked her beside the head as she let herself grin slightly, "Watch it Fire Girl. I'm the only back up you got in this damn town."

"Besides you know Finnick, Mags, Johanna…" She was cut off by a pillow being aimed at her.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you starting a pillow fight with me? Are you a girl?"

XXXX

The mentors stood around the room in small groups muttering to themselves. Johanna sent a smirk towards her as she spotted the fifteen-year-old. Johanna and Finnick were sitting with Mags as Katniss felt Haymitch pat her shoulder as he walked over towards Chaff. Forcing a smile on her face as she saw a few sponsors looking over at her, she fought the urge to screen. The atmosphere around her caused her to worry. Everything about this year felt different. She didn't know what was worse the last time she felt this sickening feeling or not knowing why she felt it presently. She turned her head allowing herself to watch Finnick as he stared intently at the screen.

The tributes have yet to be sent to the cornucopia. The girl on fire could feel another pair of eyes on her, lurking through the walls of their computer room. Eyes that were always watching her every move. She could practically feel Snow's rose heavy breath on the back of her neck. Finnick squeezed her hand as the familiar anthem started to play, again.

The screen blacked out for a second before the cornucopia was once again on the screen. This year the arena was a fucking desert. The sand an un-human mix of yellow and sullen tan. Giant pyramids could be seen in the distance. The heat was practically palpable through the screen they all watched. Katniss took a deep breath as she squeezed Finnick's hand. A deep groaning could be heard as the ground opened up with multiple metal seals opening up.

Katniss spotted Brandon on one end, Lexi on another. All the tributes readied themselves as the clock struck down. Grey eyes scanned the screen locating all the backpacks, weapons and targeted which tributes were the most blood thirsty. Despite all their urging neither Katniss nor Haymitch had the guts to out the two lovebirds. If they wanted others to know it was up to them. Katniss drew the line at forcing them to put on a show for the cameras. Even if their affection was real, the affection on camera would be forced. She would not take that away from them. Not even to save their asses.

The clock struck zero as all the tributes raced from their spots in opposite directions. Katniss spotted Brandon taking her directions by grabbing a pack and running for cover. She could see Lexi making a grab for a pack just as another tribute reached it at the same time.

Katniss watched as Lexi narrowly dodged a knife being aimed at her head, using the misstep of her opponent to kick her other leg giving her room to grab the pack and run.

"That was a good move," Finnick whispered. "One of yours?"

"It may have come up occasionally," She responded her voice allowing for no emotion to escape. This caused Finnick to grin. Their eyes soon moved back toward the screen as they watched the male tribute from District 1 stab the male tribute from District 11.

Her own tributes have managed to find each other as Katniss saw them quickly escape the eye of the current storm. Her eyes narrowed as they moved farther away towards the distance where it looked like some shelter might be found. It was only Finnick's light curse that drew her attention away from her tributes where she saw the District 4 tributes back to back fighting off the tributes from District 2.

"You taught them teamwork" Katniss stated but her tone make it sound more like a question.

"Don't sound so surprised. I love teamwork" He answered, Katniss did not like the way he stressed the word teamwork.

"Must you make everything sound so dirty?" She questioned almost bitterly as he hid a chuckle.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Hey Lovebirds, some of us are trying to make sure our tributes don't die" Johanna snapped at them, her eyes glowing in a very Johanna like mirth.

XXXXXXX

Brandon pulled Lexi toward him forcing her to pick up speed as he kept looking backwards for anyone following. Lexi's grey eyes glared at her boyfriend her dark hair falling in her face. His grip was tight as she barely managed not to bump into him as he kept picking their pace up.

"Brandon stop! No one is following us!" She tugged her arm out of his grasp.

Brandon stopped to look at her before sighing, "We need to find shelter Lexi. It's the fucking desert out here we will die from dehydration before a tribute can find us at this rate."

Lexi fidgeted with the backpack she held as she muttered, "Doesn't mean you need to man handle me into submission. Dumb ass."

"Lex, I'm sorry okay? But we have to keep moving. Remember what Haymitch told us?"

The girl straightened up looked her fellow tribute in the eye and said in a perfect imitation of her mentor, "If you don't want to die then get the fucking sponsors to fucking sponsor you."

"Lexi…" He groaned.

"Aww, how sweet. Are you two together or something?" A voice called out with no small amount of amusement.

Tensing the two tributes turned to find who Lexi recognized as the female from District 4.

"Laura" The unknown female offered.

"Lexi that idiot over there is Brandon" Lexi replied when after a few minutes Brandon had yet to respond. He grunted as Lexi stabbed him with her elbow in his rib-cage.

"Where is your…." Lexi faltered as Laura's face dropped slightly.

"Dead. Ten down haven't you heard the canons?"

The two tributes shook their head.

"How the hell have you two survived the last three hours? Great I'm stuck with the two cowards and here I thought with Katniss Everdeen as a fucking mentor…." Laura muttered mostly to herself despite the other teens being able to hear perfectly.

"Don't call us cowards. Why on earth wouldn't you try and make a run for it? All you do in the blood bath is waste energy" Brandon snapped at the girl causing her to look up.

"You didn't listen to the canons. How the fuck can you expect to survive without knowing the damn count?" She countered her hands resting on her hips. The movement caused Lexi to notice that Laura's arms were covered in fishnets.

"Why would she risk her life for fishnets?" Lexi wondered as she watched them argue.

"Laura why did you follow us? It's obvious you did not come to fight" Lexi stepped in between the two her hand wrapping around Brandon's.

"Isn't obvious? I want to team up."

XXXX

A.N:

Review! It cheers me on!

CrazyGirl


	31. Make Your Bed

Chapter 30: Make Your Bed

The two tributes from District 12 looked back at each other silently communicating with each other about what to make of the other tributes offer. Laura stood before them arms crossed tilting her head gently to the side, with a slight arch of her eyebrow that Brandon couldn't help but compare to her mentor. After all he spent a lot of time in District 12's housing something that the tributes would share an amused glance with Haymitch when Katniss was not looking.

"You want to what?" Lexi repeated as she felt Brandon pull her closer to him.

Laura snorted before scanning the area quickly before returning to the conversation.

"You heard me, I want to team up. It saves our mentors the trouble of buying things for when they could combine sponsorships" Laura muttered.

"Why?" Brandon asked eyeing Laura with a hint of distrust.

"At least one of them has some common sense!" Laura thought as she watched the two tributes before her.

"I told you already if you don't want my help fine. I thought I would offer" She waved them off as she started to walk away.

"See Ya Later"

Laura barely made it past their eyesight when Lexi elbowed Brandon once more before going after the golden haired girl.

"Wait!" Lexi called out inwardly rolling her eyes as she heard the male behind her curse running after her.

The District 4 tribute was waiting for them with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Lexi smiled at the girl before offering her a hand, "Ignore Brandon. He is to stubborn to acknowledge that teaming up for now would be a benefit."

Laura's green eyes met with Lexi's, "He has survival instincts. You honey do not" before shaking her hand with a shockingly good grip.

Lexi fought back the urge to snap back as Brandon snorted from behind them. The three tributes looked at each other in silence each debating what to do next. Lexi spoke first repeating what her teammate had been telling her earlier before they got interrupted, "it's getting late we need to find shelter."

Lexi ignored the glare Brandon was giving her at repeating exactly what he had told her earlier as Laura nodded in agreement.

"Anyone have a good idea about finding shelter in the freaking desert?" Laura questioned.

Brandon was the one to point out the obvious, "We are from District 12, so uh no we do not."

Lexi and Laura shared a look that clearly said, "No Shit."

One thing was for sure this was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXX

Capitol

Katniss Everdeen sat in her usual chair watching the screen having just recently sent Haymitch away to take a break. She knew it was unfair of her to have forced the majority of the training this year onto him. While it was true Katniss acknowledged Haymitch did not train them alone, this year Katniss knew she took a step back.

Haymitch never had that opportunity, it was no wonder he took to the bottle handling all those tributes by himself with only Effie to really help. She really needed to do something nice for Haymitch once this was over…before everything blew up and they were back to fighting for their lives.

"Perhaps I can send him Effie hidden in a cake" She thought before she shuddered, that image was definitely not going to leave her alone for a while.

She watched as her tributes ran from the blood bath, watched as Finnick's male tribute was stabbed by the female from District 1. Katniss grimaced slightly as she noted the wound was to the head. Her eyes immediately searched out for a familiar pair of green eyes, she found him sitting next to Mags. The victor noticed his jaw was set in a tight lipped grimace and his knuckled were nearly white as his fist gripped his chair tightly.

She vaguely heard Haymitch's steep footsteps come to a halt before feeling his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I told you to rest Old Man" She teased as she accepted the drink from his other hand.

"Go to him. I can watch the kids for a while."

Katniss nodded hearing the secret message in his tone, a message he could not say with so many ears present.

Get him back into the game.

Katniss smiled at Mags who nodded to her before point down to where she was sitting. Katniss held Mags hand briefly watching as the elderly woman left the room before taking the seat for herself. Finnick's eyes never left the screen but one of his hands that gripped the chair now grabbed her free hand. Katniss squeezed his hand as they continued to watch the games together.

If it was one thing Katniss Everdeen hated doing, it was talking about her feelings. She could not describe the relief she felt knowing that Finnick did not need to hear pretty lies from her lips but could take the comfort she could offer.

Her presence by his side.

Katniss held Finnick's hand as they watched his remaining tribute Laura locate her own tributes. Finnick smirked as Laura sassed her way into an alliance with the District 12 tributes. Katniss couldn't help but smirk herself as she starred into his green eyes.

"So I guess we are combining sponsors huh?" Her voice was light and pleasant with a slight teasing quality to it.

"Why not? It's not like we don't share anything else" Finnick's voice dropped very low as his eyes lowered to the large shirt she was wearing.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "I do not know what you're talking about fish boy"

"Sure you don't princess."

XXXXXX

District 13

President Coin sat in her office underground what was once known as District 13. She sat incredibility still eyes closed as she thought over the meeting she had with her advisors. They had been meeting in regards to messages being sent from Haymitch Abernathy via Plutarch. How anyone still knew that District 13 survived was beyond anyone's knowledge. As far as Panem knew District 13 was a myth that warned against going against President Snow.

"Yet here we are" Alma Coin thought, going over the main focus of the strategy meeting.

Katniss Everdeen

Coin knew who she was, a little twelve-year-old girl who no one thought had a chance the only remarkable thing about her was that she volunteered for a stranger. Someone older than she was then somehow managed to win dragging Annie Cresta along with her. She then proceeded to capture even more attention with her relation to Finnick Odair. Coin knew of the whispers that have started to spread since her games. The people have not been quiet now with last year's disaster of an ending Coin knew the citizens of the capitol were glued to their screens. Hoping for an encore.

Coin snorted thinking about ridiculously obsession the capitol had with those two victors. Between their love of Everdeen and Odair Coin knew it was only a manner of time before Snow tried to capitalize on it. Over all Katniss Everdeen should not have been a problem, she was just another victor, another pawn in the war.

Yet here Coin was having to admit that this girl was sparking something in the capitol. People were drawn to her like moths to a flame. It was matter of time until they were all burned for it. The question was if Coin could use that flame for her own gain?

Perhaps it was time for a rebellion after all. Her advisors were all hammering for her to send word back to Haymitch Abernathy. If he agreed then they would have Katniss and possibly Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta and Johanna Mason on their sides. Taking a few more moments to go over all possible roads the president pressed the intercom button.

"Plutarch to Command."

XXXXXXX

Arena

The ragtag group had barely made it to a set of large rocks that formed what looked to be a cave before they collapsed. All Lexi could hear was the heavy beat of her heart as it thumped against her chest. Gasping for breath she looked over to the others watching as she spotted Laura breathing heavily laying on her back with her hand against her stomach.

"Is this safe enough for shelter?" Brandon gasped unable to actually sound sarcastic. Laura snorted as she slapped his head with one hand.

"Why is it always me that gets abused!" He groaned rolling closer to Lexi as he pulled her against his chest.

Lexi laughed, "that's because you always end up saying the most idiotic things."

They had been searching for cover for hours luckily without being found by other tributes. They could still hear a cannon every once in a while. The bloodbath having ended the number of tributes down from the original 24 to 12 if the canon count was correct. They curled up close together under the rock formed cave as the sky turned to night.

Brandon looked up as the anthem began to play. He pulled Lexi closer as photos of the fallen tributes started to light up the sky.

"12 down," Lexi murmured.

"11 more to go" Laura sighed.

XXXX

Katniss watched as the tv screen flickered to recaps, her hands holding onto Finnick's elbow. She whispered in his ears, watching for anything to show that he might respond negatively. Nodding towards the others, Katniss led Finnick toward his room only breathing a slight relief when they reached the elevator.

Finnick pulled her into a tight hug the moment the elevator doors closed.

"Finnick "She whispered holding him close.

"I knew he didn't have what it takes, why does this still hurt?" He chuckled darkly into her ear. Katniss sighed, "your human." They let go only long enough to exist the elevator, and for Finnick to pull Katniss into his suite before she could recognize he was pulling her inside.

Silently she allowed him to pull her softly into his room, as he laid down onto the bed his eyes light once again if only slightly.

"Sleep with me tonight?"

If you had asked Katniss to explain why the next moment she felt her lips settle onto Finnicks. She would glare so fiercely, death would be a mercy. She would never admit that it was more than just wanting to comfort him, give him some type of intimacy that was not laced with threats and underlined with the knowledge that this meant absolutely nothing.

She would not admit that when his lips opened and his tongue pressed against her lips, that she needed it.

XXXXXX

A.N: I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter but I wanted to get something out. The short story is I just graduated college, with my Bachelors in Social Work woo! But I had to move back home and deal with all the moving stuff and trying to transfer my job etc. I will be attempting to reapply for graduate school for next year and I need to get more volunteer experience so that's another thing to do.

Thank you for your patience while I dealt with everything. Chapters will begin to be more frequent now that school is off the table for a while. I have a general idea of how I want to start ending this story because it is coming to an end. Possibly another 10ish chapters? It is winding down however I do not have a set end date or anything set in stone.

Thanks for not giving up on me!

CrazyGirl


	32. Poster Children

Chapter 31: Poster Children

 

They had been walking for hours, scouting out the landscape in an attempt to create a plan.

 _“Not that it really matters…. They will never allow for more than one victor again….”_ Lexi thought glumly to herself.  Brandon was walking by her side, careful not to let his longer stride push her too much. It was sweet, but they had no time for sweet.

 

Sweet would get them killed.

 

“Okay Smokies, we’ve been walking around for hours and the sun is going to set soon.  Nearest pack of trees we make camp” Laura commanded.

 

“Smokies?” Lexi asked frowning at the slight whine she could hear in her face.

 

“Yeah, it’s what we call you Miner’s because your always covered in black coal and dust it’s like you’re the personification of smoke” Laura shrugged.

 

Brandon laughed, “How fitting, yet depressing.”

 

“District 12 is rather depressing,” Lexi pointed out with a small grin to her partner, both of them remembering the recent marriage of a dear friend who had recently aged out of the games.  There was not a lot to celebrate in District 12, marriages were one small but very happy occasion everyone wants to celebrate.

 

Laura sighed, “What are you two lovebirds grinning about now?”

 

“Just our districts wedding traditions, it’s really the one thing we celebrate. It’s not much but we manage to celebrate just fine. A couple of friends of ours who’ve recently aged out of this, got married right before the reaping” Brandon explained, putting an arm around Lexi for a quick squeeze.

 

“Oh “The district four tribute said when she found she couldn’t say anything to that, district four had their own traditions after all. Watching the two out of the corner of her eye, Laura watched as Brandon cautiously but himself behind his female teammate but angled himself so that he could easily get in front if necessary.

 

“Tell me… about these District 12 weddings?” Laura asked with a small pause, her mind twirling with how this could both help and hinder them.  The district four tribute continued to watch them as Lexi began to spun tales of the few weddings, she was able to witness over the years.

 

“District 12 is the poorest district, which you know of course. So, our celebrations include a very small meal, but everyone helps to bring something…”

 

The two worked together seamlessly, Lexi clearly attempting to keep an eye on her fellow tribute as if to check for a wound she had not yet found.  Laura held in a snort, the comradery of her allies was almost too much to bear.

 

“It’s a very small affair, but I think it’s beautiful” Lexi continued.

 

Were they for real?  Or was this an act for the cameras that were watching.  She wouldn’t blame them if it was truly an act, the capital was known for their romantic side. After all look as, their fascination with their mentors.  In the end, she decided that the truth does not matter. What matters most is if their shenanigans will help get them much needed supplies.

 

Perhaps a tent?

 

It was with that plan in mind, Laura continued to prod the two lovebirds into discussing the few traditions that their home held.  With the two busy discussing the traditions that they grew up with, Laura eyed one of the hidden cameras. Praying that all this talk of tradition, and marriage would grab the citizens hearts and open their wallets.  The citizens were very easy to read, they wanted an underdog, a love story to route for.

 

Hopefully they were dumb enough to forget, that Snow would never let a couple win together.

 

There could only be one victor.  The conversation slowly died down, when Brandon suddenly perked up as they agreed upon a final spot for the night.

 

“Laura, your new nickname shall forever be Knots”

 

The district 4 tribute scowled, “Knots?”

 

Lexi pointed out the string of rope that was in her hands and the ease of the knots she was making.

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

 

**XXXX**

District 13 was an efficient machine, created to be prepared for war from the moment rumors spread of the original revolution.   Coin watched as these warriors started from defeated weary and hopeless refugees agreeing to ignore Panem if they were allowed to keep their lives.

 

It was a decision that her former President had made, but one that Coin had pushed for.  Better to live another day than die in vain.  It was with this mindset that President Coin watched the latest horror show that was the Hunger Games with cold detachment, as one tribute viciously stabbed another with a rock over the head.

 

“How charming, the tribute has strong arms but zero skill. The kill was a lucky shot” She thought.  It struck her that her late husband, might be ashamed at such a thought leaving his wife.   Perhaps it was best that he didn’t survive the revolution, to watch her become who she had to in order to lead.  The cameras turned toward the group, Coin was most interested in. The Girl on Fire’s two tributes paired off with the remaining Tribute from District 4.  Coin nodded along as the District 4 girl kept the other two talking, smart move in which could give them an increase in sponsorship which meant more equipment, weapons, food.

 

Coin pursed her lips as she watched the group decide to once again sleep within the trees.   Without as much as a sigh, the leader of district 13 turned off her personal viewing with a flick of a wrist. Turning her attention toward her door, she whispered for whoever was causing the red light in her office to flicker to enter.

 

Plutarch entered with a serious expression on his face, one that vastly differed from his overall look of happily slightly overweight genius of the capital slave to the wishes of President Snow persona.  In his hand was a missive, from the slightly discolored look of the paper, it was clearly recycled rather poorly, meaning it had to have come from outside of capital.

 

“Yes Plutarch? What does the small renegade band have to say.”

 

The greying man smiled, “Good news is that an alliance is definitely still on the table. They wish to use our resources as a sort of secret weapon against Snow.”

 

Coin nodded suspecting as much, “Go on Plutarch. I have only an hour at most before my next scheduled duty.”

 

“If we agree then they are willing to offer up the one thing we need to unite all the districts.”

 Coin smirked, “Oh and what do these children think we need?”

 

“A poster child.”

 

 

**XXXXX**

**Arena**

The tributes woke up to bone deep cold, Lexi opened her eyes to a scene of white.  Sitting up carefully onto the branch continued to look over the area. All around them the ground was covered in snow, everything was covered, and snow continued to fall.  Turning upward toward the branch her boyfriend had taken over, she whispered fiercely.

 

“Brandon!”

 

Silence

 

“Brandon!!” She hissed breaking off a light stem from her branch to throw it at her partner.

 

The dark-haired boy grunted, grey eyes opening hazy with sleep before Lexi could see his eyes widen in shock and slip his body into a sitting position. His eyes met hers as his hands went to make a sweeping gesture around their now snow-covered surroundings.

 

“What the actual fuck!” Could be heard from a few trees over, causing the two snow familiar tributes to laugh.

 

“It’s called Snow, Laura.”

 

“I know what know is moron. Why is it snowing HERE!”

 

The two tributes said in unison, “Game-makers.”

 

Laura sighed, “Then we better get some warmer clothes fast.”

That was when a small circular machine, almost in a shape of disk went straight to them and dropped off a box. Coming together the group opened up the package when a small white slip floated from the package.

 

_Hey Kiddos!_

_We thought that you could use some warmer clothes. And a tent you know some good old comforts. Also enclosed for the lovely duo are some highly flammable (yes pun intended) explosives._

_Stay alive!_

_Finnick_

“Katniss is a life saver” Lexi smiled pulling out the heat trapping warm pants and jacket combos from the packet.

 

“The letter was from Finnick” Laura pointed out, slightly irritated at the small diss toward her mentor.

 

“Who has spent at most what two weeks in the winter in District 12? For the past three years? He barely knows what it is like to be surrounded for snow for a long time.  He sent it but who do you think actually picked them out?”

 

Laura snorted, “Your Effie, have you seen these they color coordinated and match!!”

 

 

 


	33. No Happy Ending

Chapter 32: No Happy Ending

 

Laura cursed as a visible presentation of her breath could be seen as a small wisp, floating away. She had no idea how District 12 survived in such cold climates, District 4 being one of the warmest districts the tribute hated the grudging respect she felt as she eyed her comrades at ease in the climate. 

 

More canons were fired by the end of the third day of this snow ridden storm, the snow did not stop in fact it only increased in intensity. The audience must have been getting bored, for the Game Keeper to create such a change, the loss of life must be lifting the ratings beautifully. 

 

“We can’t keep this up, “Brandon sighed, throwing the last bits of the waning fire in their shelter for the night. The group had managed to find some higher ground, a small cave that would allow for a small fire to be kept without the storm quickly taking away their only real source of heat outside of their suites. Lexi was sitting next to her fellow tribute, her would be lover if given half the chance. 

 

“if what Finnick told me was true, then the snow should stop because they will be wanting fights to continue.”

 

Lexi snorted, “Because dying from the cold is not as amusing.”

 

Brandon growled, “It’s not enough that District 12 has a population crisis every time in blizzards, they want their tributes to die from it as well.”

 

“Six tributes left, they are going to start bringing us together. We can’t avoid the fighting now” Lexi murmured, proving just how well she listened to the Girl on Fire’s lectures on the politics of the games. 

 

“Laura is the only real fighter, don’t Laura. We aren’t winning this that was the fact from the beginning. You helped get us this far. Let us help you win this. Even you can’t take on three of them at once “Laura frowned at this before nodding allowing Lexi’s words to land a deep feeling of unsettlement in her chest. 

 

“I’m not going to allow you to become part of the slaughter, despite knowing your lack of fighting skill. So smart ones just what is your glorious plan that leads to your death?”

 

“What is my district known for?” Brandon asked.

 

Laura frowned, “Mining for coal.”

 

“What do you use for mining, Laura” Lexi coaxed allowing a small smirk land on her face. Watching as the tributes face glaze over as the thoughts begun to connect. 

 

“Explosives.”

 

XXXX

 

It took another two days before the snow began to clear enough that large mutts began to be heard in the backgrounds. Their time was running out, for the past two days the group whispered back and forth low enough that the cameras would not catch any sound from them. No one would know their exact plans.

No chance for a warning. 

 

Lexi and Brandon were knee deep into the Cornucopia’s stock pile of left over supplies. Laura stood on top of a pile of good already raided, using the abandoned boxes to gain greater height. Brandon could be seen digging up stock piles of explosives.

 

“I can’t believe that they left these!” He laughed, eyes alight in a sort of manic glow that Laura assumed, scientists of old would have warn. Before the Old World burned with its nation encompassing wars. 

 

“It’s not like they know exactly how to use them, let alone safely” Lexi reminded, carefully arranging the packs of explosives into her arms, with Laura holding up a shovel. The female tributes shared a look, once it became clear that their male counterpart was far too gone.

 

Each girl took a bundle of the explosives and, Laura pointed out the perimeter of the Cornucopia. “You said that to be the most impactful the explosives should be close enough together that they can deactivate one after another?”

 

Lexi nodded, “Ideally if we create a wave of fire power, then the chances of tributes escaping is minimal. That’s the best result.”

 

Laura snorted, “It seems to easy.”

 

The other girl sighed as she placed one bundle under a pile of leaves on the outward side, of the border they created. “Laura the only choices we have here are how we choose to act. Brandon and I know that the only way we would be willing to survive this is together. That can’t happen, not after Katniss and Annie.”

 

Laura replied swiftly, showing just for a moment real emotion. “Your response to that is you decide to give up? You’re from the same District, lovebirds that could work in your favor!”

 

Lexi shook her head, “Haymitch warned us that if that was a path we wanted to take. They would support it, but it was a risky one. I don’t feel like it would work.”

“Let’s at least try. I refuse to win without you giving it your all” Laura vowed, missing the sad smile Lexi gave.

 

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon burying the rigged explosives, into strategic placements across the area. The plan assumed that the remaining tributes would be coming in at all angles, possibly on the run from the mutts to get them within fighting vicinity. One explosive would trigger another, in a wave of six rounds all the way into the center of the entire Cornucopia. 

 

Brandon was waiting for them at the center just as the sun was setting. “Are the rest set?” giving the girls just enough time to nod before continuing. 

 

“Good, Laura you need to get at the very least feet from the blast to be safe.”

 

“We need to be 10 feet away,” Laura corrected.

 

Brandon shook his head, “I can’t detonate the last explosive that will guarantee that they all go off, without…”

 

“Being in the blast” Lexi finished. 

 

“Bullshit you can set it off easy from any distance!”

 

“With one or two yes. But I’ve never triggered explosives like these before. I don’t know if they will work if one of the tributes trigger it. Or if only a few will go off. By staying near and attracting a tribute, I can pull the line I’ve attached to ensure we get them all.”

 

Laura growled, “Then you fight them off and win!! I’ve protected you this far! I refuse to let you just give up now!”

 

Brandon shook his head laughing, “You like us.”

 

Laura frowned, “Like hell I do, I just dislike people who fucking give up. When they have a chance of living.”

 

The two tributes shared a sad look before Lexi began to speak, “We want to live but realistically not all of us can survive. And if two of us have to go in order for someone to go home then Laura you should go home. Be a Mockingjay.”

 

“They need a winner, I won’t allow them to kill you. We can win” Laura urged, a plan slowly forming in her head, a picture of what the game makers may not see coming.

 

That’s when all hell broke loose.

 

XXXX

Panem Capital

 

Katniss clenched the glass of wine in her hand, the glass cracking under the immense pressure of her strength. They were so close….

 

The remaining tributes had been chased into the Cornucopia, triggering the landmines into large blasts one after another. Katniss watched as a child no older than 13 had their leg thrown across the sky from the strength of the blast.

 

Katniss couldn’t be sure if she was killed by the mutt chasing the tribute or the blast. The murderous creature whimpered one last high pitch, before being blown to bits seconds later when it stepped onto a second bomb.

 

Only two tributes remained to attack Laura with such furiousness that Katniss felt herself reminded of her original games. Of how it felt seeing Cato die in front of her, nearly insane with the idea of losing. 

 

Katniss’s own tributes were quickly encased in battle as well with Lexi drawing out one of the remaining tributes into a fight. She watched as Laura growled pushing away the tribute she barely just defeated as Lexi was stabbed in the stomach from behind. 

 

District 2 tribute Atlas Kentwell with blood on her head had stabbed Lexi with a crazed look her in eyes. Laura was quickly engaged in a three-way battle, Brandon being long forgotten. Quickly looking over to the destroyed looking Brandon, she aimed her head toward one of the last remaining bombs that had yet to be set.

 

Laura barely had time to see if Brandon had understood when she was stabbed at the same time she killed one of her opponents. Then she saw a flash of color as she was blasted into the sky.

 

From the safety of the computer room, Katniss gripped Finnick’s hand. The screen was full of smoke, Katniss could practically hear the Game Maker, roaring for his underlings to get the screens back in the clear.

 

Minutes later, the screen was clear once again and medics could be seen carrying Atlas Kentwell into one of the crafts.

 

Brandon and Laura were nowhere to be found.


End file.
